


Aury

by lau333, letztenbrief, lucidmeanings



Category: Aury - kolory i opisy
Genre: Other
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lau333/pseuds/lau333, https://archiveofourown.org/users/letztenbrief/pseuds/letztenbrief, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidmeanings/pseuds/lucidmeanings
Summary: Jeśli po przeczytaniu wszystkiego poczujecie, że coś jeszcze jest niejasne albo niezrozumiałe, po prostu dopytajcie1. W komentarzach odpowiednio pod danym z kolorów, jeśli to ich dotyczyć będzie pytanie2. W komentarzu pod wstępem, jeśli będzie to pytanie o ogół





	1. Wstęp - czym jest aura

 

Jeśli tutaj trafiliście, to znaczy, że chcielibyście dowiedzieć się czegoś o aurach. Mam więc ogromną nadzieję, że uda mi się wszystko wytłumaczyć na tyle logicznie, by każdy z Was był w stanie zrozumieć, czym tak naprawdę jest aura, skąd się bierze i co oznacza dany jej kolor.

Jeśli po przeczytaniu wszystkiego poczujecie, że coś jeszcze jest niejasne albo niezrozumiałe, po prostu dopytajcie - **w komentarzach odpowiednio pod danym z kolorów, jeśli to ich dotyczyć będzie pytanie, lub w komentarzu pod wstępem, jeśli będzie to pytanie ogólne**.

Wszystkie nazwy, o których przeczytacie, stworzyłam sama, by łatwiej mi było o nich mówić innym osobom, ale też by łatwiej było mi o nich myśleć. Nie wiem, jak te wszystkie twory nazywają się fachowo - o ile w ogóle się jakoś nazywają. Pamiętajcie, że większość rzeczy, które za moment przeczytacie, oparte są wyłącznie na moim osobistym doświadczeniu, ponieważ niewiele jest tak naprawdę książek czy jakichkolwiek sensownych źródeł o aurach. Nie mam nawet w zanadrzu żadnej ciekawej literatury, którą mogłabym polecić dociekliwym, jeśli moje opisy nie wystarczą. Zbiór cech, przypisany do danego koloru, opiera się przede wszystkim na moich doświadczeniach i obserwacjach, związanych z osobami o danych kolorach. Opisane cechy wydobyłam też na podstawie długich rozmów z osobami o danych kolorach lub z osobami, które mają **świadomą** styczność z osobami o konkretnych kolorach na co dzień.

* * *

 

Myślę, że warto zacząć od tego, czym tak naprawdę jest aura.

Słownikowo, aura to _niedostrzegalna emanacja lub pole energetyczne, które otacza wszystko, co istnieje_. Znalazłam też informację, jakoby sama nazwa _aura_ pochodziła od greckiego słowa _aura_ , które oznacza po prostu _morską bryzę_ \- i w gruncie rzeczy to całkiem nieźle opisuje sposób, w jaki ja je widzę. Aura, rozumiana jako energia przepływająca przez ciało ludzkie, odzwierciedla naszą osobowość. Kolor aury nie jest więc niczym więcej, niżeli widzialnym dla mnie _wyznacznikiem_ na posiadanie zbioru cech, które dana osoba posiada. Każda osoba posiada **tylko jeden** kolor aury (wyjątkiem jest niesamowicie rzadka aura mieszana). 

Każdy z nas, bez wyjątku posiada własną aurę, którą ja lubię określać jako _aura podstawy_. Nie da się nie posiadać żadnej aury - kształtujemy ją od dzieciństwa i jest ona z nami aż do końca naszego życia. Aura nie jest żadnym magicznym wytworem, a jedynie **wizualizacją naszych osobowości**. 

Aura podstawy znajduje się tuż przy ludzkim ciele, niemalże stykając się z nim. Jej natężenie i widoczność zależy od koloru, który posiadamy. W słabszych w mocy kolorach, np. Przy fioletowym, nie widać jej przez ubranie, a jedynie na odsłoniętych fragmentach skóry; w mocniejszych kolorach, np. Przy czerwieni, widać ją wyraźnie bez względu na ubrania. Nie zważając jednak na kolor, najwyraźniejsza jest ona zawsze tuż nad głową i przy dłoniach. Aurę mogą zobaczyć **TYLKO osoby o aurze białej i niektóre osoby o aurze niebieskiej**. Mitem jest więc, że dzieci widzą aury, a potem ta umiejętność zanika. Jako osoba biała widzę aury odkąd tylko pamiętam, więc praktycznie całe życie nieświadomie zbierałam informacje o różnych kolorach. Umiejętność ta sprawiła, że przyporządkowałam konkretne cechy do poszczególnych kolorów.

 

* * *

 

Kolor aury podstawy zaczynam widzieć u dzieci między siódmym a dziesiątym rokiem życia. Prawdą jest więc, że już jako dzieci kształtujemy swój przyszły, „dorosły” charakter. Zbieramy doświadczenia, które później owocują w naszej przyszłości, wpływając na nią w wieloraki sposób.Aury kształtują się około siódmego roku życia, ponieważ to wtedy zaczyna kształtować się nasz charakter. Wcześniej opieramy się na temperamencie, który jest wrodzony i ma podłoże genetyczne.

 

Najważniejsze, co musicie wiedzieć o aurze podstawy, to to, że jej kolor jest **stały i nie da się go zmienić** (z jednym wyjątkiem, który opisałam przy kolorze czerwonym). Krótko mówiąc, jeśli Twoja aura ma kolor żółty, to nie stanie się ona w magiczny sposób niebieska, czerwona czy zielona, choćbyście nie wiem jak bardzo tego pragnęli. 

**Jedyną zmianą, która zachodzi w aurze podstawy jest jej przyciemnianie albo rozjaśnianie.**

Kolor aury się pogłębia i staje się ciemniejszy, kiedy nasze życie idzie się w złym kierunku, ale też wtedy, gdy nabieramy doświadczenia życiowego przy trudnych dla nas chwilach. Rozjaśnia się natomiast, kiedy po prostu czujemy się dobrze ze sobą i gdy jest nam dobrze z punktem w życiu, w którym się znajdujemy. Dlatego też, jeśli odnajdziecie w sobie większość cech osoby czerwonej, poza jedną, wyjątkowo negatywną - oznacza to po prostu, że potrafiliście się już jej wyzbyć.

Widziałam już osoby, których aury się rozjaśniały i ciemniały, w zależności od tego, w jakim stanie psychicznym byli. Najważniejsze, to by pamiętać, że każdy kolor aury bez wyjątku ma swoje dobre i złe strony, tak jak każdy z nas posiada swoje wady i zalety. Żadna aura nie jest lepsza od drugiej - wszystkie są po prostu od siebie różne, tak jak ludzie są od siebie różni. Im ciemniejszy kolor aury, tym większa przewaga właśnie tych trudniejszych cech nad dobrymi. Im jaśniejszy, tym większej ilości negatywnych cech aury dana osoba się wyzbyła.

Najważniejszą różnicą, jaka występuje pomiędzy kolorami aur, jest jej **stopień możliwości emocjonalnych**.

Nie chodzi o jakość aury samej w sobie, czy też o szeregowanie aur od najlepszych do najgorszych. Poniższy podział ma jedynie za zadanie ułatwić zrozumienie priorytetów emocjonalnych danego koloru i zrozumienie poziomu odczuwania tej samej emocji przez każdy kolor. Kolejność przeze mnie ustalona, ma też za zadanie pokazać, które kolory rozumieją lepiej inne, niższe od siebie kolory, ale także i samych siebie.

Kolejność aur, od największego stopnia możliwości emocjonalnych do najmniejszego stopnia możliwości emocjonalnych:

_(kliknij w kolor, do którego chcesz przejść, by otworzyć link do niego)_

 

1\. Biała

2\. [Niebieska](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421974/chapters/48980888)

3\. [Fioletowa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421974/chapters/46226692)

4\. [Ciemny zielony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421974/chapters/44619688)

5\. [Różowy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421974/chapters/44094439)

6\. [Jasny zielony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421974/chapters/44002426)

7.[ Pomarańczowy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421974/chapters/43843909)

8\. [Brązowy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421974/chapters/43740977)

9\. [Żółty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421974/chapters/43679264)

10\. [Czerwony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421974/chapters/43636059#_=_)

 

Aura nie jest ostatecznym wyznacznikiem porozumienia między kolorami, zatem nie jest wykluczone, żeby np. niebieska aura przyjaźniła się z brązową. Będzie im po prostu trochę trudniej się zrozumieć, niżeli na przykład aurze niebieskiej i zielonej.

**  
**

* * *

 

 


	2. Aura czerwona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli po przeczytaniu wszystkiego poczujecie, że coś jeszcze jest niejasne albo niezrozumiałe, po prostu dopytajcie  
> 1\. W komentarzach odpowiednio pod danym z kolorów, jeśli to ich dotyczyć będzie pytanie  
> 2\. W komentarzu pod wstępem, jeśli będzie to pytanie o ogół

* * *

 

**  
Czerwony:**

 

— Czerwonych cechuje przede wszystkim ogromne **przywiązanie do tradycyjnego modelu rodziny** : _kobieta powinna żyć z mężczyzną i powinna być przez niego utrzymywana; mężczyzna jako podpora finansowa domu, kobieta jako gospodyni, wychowująca dzieci, dbająca o komfort mężczyzny_. Kobiety nie mają w sobie potrzeby samorozwoju zawodowego czy edukacyjnego, chcą być utrzymywane przez mężczyznę i zajmować się szeroko pojętym ogniskiem domowym. Ludzi o czerwonej aurze cechuje trudność w zrozumieniu, że ktoś może chcieć żyć inaczej, niż w wyżej opisany przeze mnie sposób; często wręcz zdarza się im wyśmiewanie innych modeli życia, uważanie ich za „gorsze”, „błędne”, „niewłaściwe”, „głupie”.

 

— Czerwoni żywią **s** **ilne uczucia względem rodziny i domu rodzinnego** , rodzina jest dla czerwonych zawsze na pierwszym miejscu.

1\. Przy ciemnym kolorze aury, często jest to bardziej miłość na pokaz, niżeli faktycznie ma ona pokrycie w rzeczywistości - np. To osoby, które zasypują zdjęciami swoich dzieci wszystkie portale społecznościowe, ale jednocześnie tłamszą je i traktują źle na co dzień

2\. Przy jasnym kolorze aury jest to bardziej nieświadome narzucanie swoim bliskim/dzieciom własnej ścieżki życiowej. Czerwoni chcą „jak najlepiej” dla członków własnej rodziny, przy jednoczesnym braku zrozumienia, że ktoś może wybrać zupełnie inaczej, niżeli czerwona osoba by tego chciała.

 

—Czerwonych cechuje **bardzo realistyczna ocena rzeczywistości**. Czerwoni nie analizują niczego po tysiąckroć, są raczej osobami prostymi, nie lubią komplikować sobie życia przesadnym myśleniem o danej sytuacji. Bardzo łatwo się zakochują i odkochują, łatwo wybaczają i łatwo zapominają. Nie przejmują się oceną innych osób, nie przekładają opinii innych ludzi nad swoje poczucie wartości. Z reguły posiadają pozytywne i optymistyczne nastawienie do życia. Z odwagą podchodzą do wszelkich planów i zadań. Uwielbiają niespodzianki **, adrenalinę, ryzyko i spontaniczność**.

 

— Czerwoni **l** **iczą się z konkretnymi możliwościami i umiejętnościami** , które posiadają - cechuje ich podejmowanie takich działań, które gwarantują skuteczność w obranym przez nich celu

1\. Przy ciemnym kolorze może to jednak przybrać postać „po trupach do celu”

2\. Przy jasnym kolorze ta cecha może sprawić, że u czerwonej osoby uwypukli się niezrozumienie, dlaczego inne kolory nie potrafią np. Podejść do egzaminu na prawo jazdy bez wcześniejszego stresu. To właśnie przez tę cechę może wystąpić irytacja/agresja w kierunku innych, wyższych kolorów, które w opinii osoby czerwonej "przesadzają".

 

— **Materializm** , objawiający się żądzą posiadania drogich, markowych rzeczy, tylko dla samego faktu ich posiadania. Posiadanie ekskluzywnych produktów jest dla osoby czerwonej wyznacznikiem udanego życia, prestiżu, powodem do bycia szanowanym przez otoczenie.

 

— **Łatwość wpadania w gniew i złośliwość.**  Osoba czerwona szybko ulega pozytywnym i negatywnym emocjom innych, zwłaszcza z łatwością udziela się jej nastrój zwątpienia czy zniechęcenia.

1\. Przy ciemnej czerwieni zapędy niszczycielskie i niepohamowana nienawiść, często nawet agresja bez zdroworozsądkowego powodu. Czerwoni bardzo często zaczynają fizyczne bójki, ponieważ mają w sobie przekonanie, że są **ekspertami w każdej dziedzinie**. Takie osoby często mówią lub swoją postawą pokazują: „Odpuść, ja zrobię to lepiej”.  Kiedy coś dzieje się niezgodnie z planem osoby czerwonej, to staje się ona agresywna, nerwowa oraz rozkojarzona. Zaczyna ona w lekceważący sposób odnosić się do innych i w wyjątkowo nieprzyjemny sposób zazdrościć tym, którym się udaje, np. rzucając w ich kierunku nieprzychylne komentarze i z utęsknieniem wyczekując niepowodzeń innych.

2\. Przy jasnej czerwieni objawia się to głównie poprzez bezmyślne negowanie zdania innej osoby i jej zupełne lekceważenie.

 

—Brak empatii, stawianie siebie i swoich poglądów w centrum, uważanie swojego zdania za jedyny słuszny pogląd, negowanie każdego odmiennego od własnego zdania - Czerwoni to **ideowcy, którzy bronią swej wizji świata do upadłego**. Są nią tak pochłonięci, że często negują nawet najbardziej logiczne argumenty, nie da się ich w żaden sposób przegadać

 

—Czerwoni posiadają skłonność do  **wyolbrzymiania faktów, do kłamstwa** \- głównie po to, by znaleźć się w centrum uwagi innych, ale też po to, by udowodnić komuś własną rację. Czerwoni bardzo nie lubią się mylić.

 

—Często posiadają **dzieci w młodym wieku** , ponieważ mogą dość nierozważnie podchodzić do spraw związanych z seksualnością człowieka. Czerwoni często uprawiają przygodny seks, zbyt szybko rozpoczynają współżycie, bez wcześniejszej wiedzy na temat antykoncepcji itp.

 

—Lubią **imprezować, nawet do granicy utraty kontroli nad samym sobą**. Często biorą różne substancje psychoaktywne, wpadają w alkoholizm, uzależniają się od narkotyków

 

—Mają **ogromny szacunek do ludzi, z którymi dzielą poglądy** (dlatego czerwona aura najczęściej trzyma się razem). Czerwoni są wierni w przyjaźni, są silnie związani ze swoją grupą, często ponad zdrowy rozsądek.

 

—Czerwoni są **podatni na inspirowanie się motywacyjnymi, życiowymi cytatami** i mądrościami, często zupełnie infantylnymi dla wyższych kolorów, przykładowo: "Miłość jest jak wiatr - nie widzisz jej, a czujesz…” „Bo wariatkiiii trzymają się razem!” itp.

 

—Czerwoni mogą być dobrymi kompanami dla wyższych kolorów, gdy jest się dla nich wyrozumiałym i kiedy się ich szanuje. Wtedy, gdy rozmawia się z nimi o sprawach neutralnych, a nie o kontrowersyjnych rzeczach typu homoseksualizm, aborcja, polityka. Wtedy jest się dla nich „swoim”. Łatwo wzbudzić sympatię osoby czerwonej, dopasowując się do jej zachowań poprzez lustrzane kopiowanie ich.

 

—Czerwoni są raczej wyznawcami niższej kultury - dla rozrywki wybiorą raczej film komediowy czy film akcji, niżeli dramat, książkę czy teatr. **Nie przepadają za nauką i często zdarza im się lekceważyć edukację.**

 

—Wielu czerwonych to kibice - przywiązani do „swojego” klubu, negują inne. Są gotowi się za ten „ich” klub bić i niszczyć mienie osób, których jedynym przewinieniem jest kibicowanie komuś innemu. Podobne zachowania objawiają się przy religii, kolorze skóry, polityce…

 

— **Uwielbiają to, co już znają**. Nienawidzą zmian i próbowania nowych rzeczy. Czerwoni najczęściej jeżdżą od wielu lat nad polskie morze, do znanego im już dobrze miasta i hotelu, a co niedzielę mają dokładnie taki sam plan dnia i menu.

 

—W większości są **religijni, w sposób wręcz ortodoksyjny**.

 

—Czerwone osoby, jako jedyna energia, **MOGĄ zmienić swoją aurę na kolor ZIELONY**. Jest to jednak zjawisko wyjątkowo rzadkie i trudne, ponieważ wymaga ogromnych zmian w sposobie myślenia czerwonej osoby.  

 

— Osoby czerwone bardzo często prowokują kłótnie z osobami o ciemnoniebieskiej aurze, ponieważ w ich ocenie, osoby o tym kolorze aury są "wszystkowiedzące" w negatywnym tego słowa znaczeniu. 

 

* * *

 

 

 **Znane czerwone osoby, które widziałam:** Liam Payne

 **Czerwone osoby jako postaci fikcyjne:** Ron Weasley (Harry Potter), Vincent Crabbe (Harry Potter), Gregory Goyle (Harry Potter), Seamus Finnigan (Harry Potter),  Alex Karev (Chirurdzy), Shane Walsh (The Walking Dead), Abraham Ford (The Walking Dead)

 

* * *

 

 **Cechy pozytywne:** _odwaga, wytrwałość, praktyczność, oszczędność, gospodarność, powściągliwość, poświęcenie dla osiągnięcia celu, sumienność w podejściu do obowiązków zawodowych, realizm, lojalność, niezawodność, zdolności manualne._

 **Cechy negatywne:** _agresja, brak empatii, skłonność do kłamstwa, powierzchowność myślenia, chciwość, skąpstwo, szorstkość, ograniczenie_

 

* * *

 

 


	3. Aura żółta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli po przeczytaniu wszystkiego poczujecie, że coś jeszcze jest niejasne albo niezrozumiałe, po prostu dopytajcie  
> 1\. W komentarzach odpowiednio pod danym z kolorów, jeśli to ich dotyczyć będzie pytanie  
> 2\. W komentarzu pod wstępem, jeśli będzie to pytanie o ogół

* * *

 

**Żółty:**

  

—Osoba żółta to **urodzony przywódca**. Żółci są też z natury bardzo **charyzmatyczni i zdecydowani** , **nie lubią niedopowiedzeń i braku** solidnego **planu działania**. Lubią wiedzieć, na czym stoją i bardzo przeszkadza im nadmierna spontaniczność - lubią wszelkie wyjazdy czy niespodzianki, ale tylko wtedy, gdy mogą się do nich wcześniej przygotować psychicznie.

 

—Osoba żółta w naturalny sposób **przejmuje inicjatywę** , często nie wyczuwając granicy, gdzie zwyczajnie _nie wypada_ im rządzić. To sprawia, że żółci **często dyrygują** nawet swoimi przełożonymi, rodziną czy przyjaciółmi. Co ważne - osoba żółta zwykle robi to **nie zdając sobie nawet z tego sprawy**. To sprawia, że osoby żółte mogą **nie być lubiane** przez otoczenie, ponieważ są często błędnie przez nie obierane jako **ludzie, którzy się wiecznie wywyższają** i posiadają ogromne ego. Osoba żółta posiada pewien wrodzony **brak zahamowań**. Chociaż dzięki temu tak naprawdę niewiele dróg życiowych jest dla niej zamkniętych, to jednocześnie **nie posiada ona zbyt wielu bliskich osób**. Żółte osoby często bardzo irytują inne, wyższe kolory - sprawiają wrażenie, że jest ich ciągle „za dużo”. Żółte osoby bardzo często w kłótniach słyszą o sobie, że się narzucają, że ich charakter jest zbyt dominujący, że nie liczą się ze zdaniem innych osób. Gdy ciemna, żółta osoba tłamsi w sobie swoją potrzebę liderowania, co często prowadzi do negatywnych stanów psychicznych. Osoba żółta nie lubi być pod czyjąś kontrolą, stresuje ją to i męczy. 

 

—Osoba żółta roztacza wokół siebie **atmosferę szacunku** , spowodowanego ogromną odwagą w działaniu, **nawet jeśli** nie odczuwa się do nich sympatii. Żółty, gdy przybiera ciemny odcień, może bardzo irytować inne, wyższe kolory. Taka osoba stawia wszystkich pod ścianą i rozdaje polecenia, często po prostu nie potrafiąc ugryźć się w język. Mało kto odważy się sprzeciwić osobie ciemnożółtej, ze względu na jej dominującą osobowość. Ciemnożółci nie lubią i często po prostu nie potrafią współpracować z innymi ludźmi, będąc z nimi na równej pozycji. O wiele lepiej czują się, gdy mogą kimś rządzić lub komuś dyrygować.Osoba żółta posiada pewien wrodzony **brak zahamowań**. To sprawia, że chociaż tak naprawdę niewiele dróg życiowych jest dla niej zamkniętych, to jednocześnie nie posiada ona zbyt wielu bliskich osób. Żółte osoby często bardzo irytują inne, wyższe kolory - sprawiają wrażenie, że jest ich „za dużo”. Żółte osoby bardzo często w kłótniach słyszą o sobie, że się narzucają, że ich charakter jest zbyt dominujący, że nie liczą się ze zdaniem innych osób.

 

—Żółci to niezwykle **przekonywujące** osoby.

1\. Jasnożółta osoba potrafi **inspirować wszystkich dookoła do działania** , **wyciąga z człowieka to, co jest w nim najlepsze**. Jasnożółta osoba **pobudza innych** do podjęcia znaczących życiowych decyzji i **napełnia ich odwagą**. Człowiek, który porozmawia choć przez chwilę z osobą, która posiada jasny odcień żółtej aury, zaczyna bardziej **wierzyć we własne siły**. Nabiera przekonania, że może przenosić góry - nawet jeśli jest to tylko chwilowe. Niestety, ma to negatywny wpływ na żółtą osobę jako taką - potrafią one długo odchorowywać spotkania, na których pocieszają czy wspierają innych, ponieważ dość mocno męczy je to psychicznie.

2\. Ciemnożółci są **kłótliwi** , bo bardzo łatwo wpadają w złość i są rozchwiani emocjonalnie, **gdy ktoś jest oporny na ich argumenty**. Bywają nieszczerzy - często wykorzystują własną uprzejmość i znajomość wielu tematów do tego, by kogoś jakoś zmanipulować.

 

—Osoba żółta jest **bardzo pomysłowa i kreatywna** \- często mają wiele pomysłów na to, jak urządzić dane pomieszczenie, jak się ubrać, jak przygotować daną potrawę. Osoby żółte są aktywne na wszystkich możliwych polach. Nic nie jest im obce - ani praca w pocie czoła, ani zaawansowana edukacja, ani głębokie przyjaźnie czy życie rodzinne. Problem leży jednak w słomianym zapale osoby żółtej - lubi ona rozpoczynać wiele rzeczy jednocześnie, nie kończąc ostatecznie żadnej z nich. Z jednej strony żółtych cechuje ogromna energia i chęć do uczenia się nowych rzeczy, z drugiej strony żółci bardzo szybko nudzą się wszystkim, co rozpoczynają, jeśli dana rzecz okaże się dla nich zbyt trudna lub gdy pochłania zbyt wiele czasu.

 

—Są niezwykle **towarzyscy i potrafią rozmawiać z ludźmi na wiele tematów** , nawet jeśli się na czymś nie znają - chociaż nie mają wtedy niczego złego na myśli, potrafią być dla innych kolorów bardzo irytujący, ponieważ często wtrącają swoje trzy grosze nawet w sprawy, które ich żaden sposób nie dotyczą. Co ważne, żółta osoba nigdy nie ma wtedy złych intencji, ponieważ **robi to z powodu otwartości umysłu** i **dobrego logicznego myślenia** , i bardzo ciężko jest jej zrozumieć, skąd niechęć innych osób do nich w takich sytuacjach. 

 

—Żółci charakteryzują się **silną potrzebą niezależności**. Żółta osoba nie lubi, gdy ktoś podejmuje za nią jakiekolwiek decyzje. Żółta osoba raczej sama będzie wszystkim dowodzić, nawet wbrew woli innych ludzi. To osoby, które bardzo **szybko wyprowadzają się z domów rodzinnych** , nawet za cenę życia w biedzie. Żółta osoba raczej **nie będzie też unikać** trudnych spraw czy decyzji. Podejmując się ich, nawet z olbrzymią dozą trudności, może się wykazać i zdobyć uznanie otoczenia. A **bycie uznawanym społecznie** jest dla nich bardzo ważne.

 

—Ciemnożółci mają niesamowite poczucie **estetyki ciała** i często są okrutni w osądach, tak wobec siebie, jak i wobec innych, gdy dana osoba nie posiada jakiegoś wyznaczonego przez nich standardu. Ważne jednak jest to, że te standardy wcale nie muszą być oczywiste, wyznaczone przez obecną kulturę - nie zawsze jest to dla nich rozmiar 36 i płaski brzuch. Często takie osoby **wolą pełniejsze, kobiece kształty i silniej zbudowanych mężczyzn**.

 

—Jasnożółtych cechuje otwartość na nowe doświadczenia i przygody. Taka osoba nie pozwoli sobie na spokojne przesiedzenie w domu chociażby jednego dnia, bez wyrzutów sumienia, że go „zmarnowała”.

 

—Są optymistami, ale jednocześnie często się załamują i denerwują, gdy coś idzie nie po ich myśli. Bardzo szybko jednak wychodzą z takich dołków, przeważnie wciągając samych siebie w wir obowiązków.

 

— Żółte osoby przeważnie wiążą się z kimś na całe życie już w młodym wieku, są bardzo stałe w uczuciach, nie zdradzają partnerów, nie szukają przygód u boku innych osób. Osoby żółte są świetnymi pocieszycielami, nawet jeśli nie zawsze są w stanie zrozumieć, w czym dokładnie leży czyjś problem. Zawsze służą radą, pożyczką pieniężną, starają się znaleźć jak najbardziej logiczne rozwiązanie danego problemu.

 

—  Przy nadmiarze obowiązków, żółtym zdarza się zaniedbywać rodzinę - nigdy jednak nie zaniedbują przyjaciół, dla których są bardzo lojalni i są gotowi skoczyć za nimi w ogień. 

 

—Mają niesamowicie silnie rozwiniętą zazdrość, która potrafi przerodzić się nawet w bezpodstawną nienawiść.

 

—Mają całkiem dobrze rozwiniętą intuicję - zwłaszcza, gdy na co dzień przebywają wśród osób zielonych.

 

* * *

 

 **Znane żółte osoby, które widziałam:** Leigh-Anne Pinnock

 **Żółte postaci fikcyjne:** Masuka (Dexter), tata Hannah Baker (13 RW), Montgomery (13RW), Carol Peletier (The Walking Dead) , Ezekiel (The Walking Dead), Deanna Monroe (The Walking Dead)

 

* * *

 

 **Cechy pozytywne:** Indywidualizm, niezależna osobowość, skłonności przywódcze, potrafi napędzać innych do działania, potrafi samodzielnie się motywować, dysponuje wewnętrznym mechanizmem pchającym ją ciągle naprzód, pomysłowa, nie lubi stać w miejscu, posiada silną wolę, odważna, buntownicza (ale w pozytywnym tego słowa znaczeniu)

 **Cechy negatywne:** uparta, brak umiejętności współpracy, brak kontroli nad własnymi słowami, nieliczenie się z innymi ludźmi, zaniedbywanie rodziny przy negatywnym samopoczuciu.

 

* * *

 

 


	4. Aura brązowa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli po przeczytaniu wszystkiego poczujecie, że coś jeszcze jest niejasne albo niezrozumiałe, po prostu dopytajcie  
> 1\. W komentarzach odpowiednio pod danym z kolorów, jeśli to ich dotyczyć będzie pytanie  
> 2\. W komentarzu pod wstępem, jeśli będzie to pytanie o ogół

* * *

 

 

 **Brązowy** : 

 

—  Brązowi to osoby, które mają świetne, często jedne z **najbardziej oryginalnych i złożonych pomysłów** na różnych polach życia.Brązowi mają w sobie **ogromną ambicję i pomysłowość** , przy jednoczesnym **lenistwie i ogromnej niechęci** do jakiegokolwiek działania. Z ogromnym trudem przyznają się do tego, że coś nie wyszło z powodu ich lenistwa - przeważnie **znajdują mnóstwo usprawiedliwień** na swój **słomiany zapał** , głównie w działaniach innych ludzi. Ostatecznie ich pomysły, nawet te najlepsze, bardzo rzadko dochodzą do skutku: 

  * pomysły na swoje życie uczuciowe i zawodowe - Brązowi przeważnie bardzo szybko wiedzą, kim chcą zostać w przyszłości i kształcą się w tym jednym, konkretnym kierunku, często przez to bezmyślnie poświęcając się rzeczy, która nie sprawia im żadnej przyjemności - byle tylko nie przyznać się do ewentualnej pomyłki. To też osoby, które bardzo często snują plany w sposób: "Skończę studia, po miesiącu znajdę pracę, wyjdę za mąż w wieku 27 lat, urodzę dziecko 4 lata później, koniecznie w maju, żeby było bykiem." Z logicznych względów, życie bardzo szybko weryfikuje te plany.
  * pomysły na imprezy - Brązowi, **zwłaszcza ciemni,** bardzo długo przed datą danej imprezy planują, jak dana impreza będzie wyglądać. W swojej głowie wymyślają setki scenariuszy ewentualnego przebiegu tej imprezy, łącznie z dialogami, które mogłyby na niej paść; planują imprezowe posiłki, angażują się w wyborze tematyki imprezy - by ostatecznie nie pomóc organizatorom w niczym, marudzić na niewystarczające działania innych, przyjść na tę imprezę spóźnionym lub nawet wcale.
  * pomysły na wyjazdy - Brązowi niemal od razu wiedzą, co chcą w danym miejscu zobaczyć i jeszcze zanim się gdzieś pojawią, dokładnie studiują dane miejsce w internecie czy w różnego rodzaju przewodnikach. Są bardzo uparci, nie znoszą chodzić na kompromisy, na wyjazdach zawsze musi być wszystko po ich myśli i dokładnie tak, jak sobie to zaplanują. Na wszelkich wyjazdach, brązowym osobom zdarza się mieć coś w planach, o czym ta osoba mówi z ogromną ekscytacją innym bardzo długo przed samym wyjazdem - np. zjedzenie danej potrawy czy zobaczenie jakiegoś miejsca - i ostateczne nie zrobienie tego, z jakiegoś błahego powodu, np. "jest dziś za ciepło". 
  * swój sposób ubierania się - Brązowi mają jasnookreślony styl, który podziwiają i który **uważają za lepszy** od innych. Jednocześnie, osoba brązowa wcale nie musi się w tym stylu ubierać - bardzo często nie pozwala im na to ich skąpstwo. 
  * plany na stworzenie rysunku czy na opowiadanie - Brązowi potrafią na poczekaniu wymyślić świetny scenariusz na opowiadanie czy pomysł na rysunek, jednak najczęściej rezygnują, zanim jeszcze się do tego czegoś zabiorą - po części z lenistwa, po części z obawy przed tym, że nie uda im się tak dobrze przedstawić tego, co mieli w głowie. 



 

—Osoba brązowa jest **samowystarczalna**. Nie liczy na niczyją pomoc, bywa też bardzo zaskoczona, gdy ktoś jej pomoc oferuje i przeważnie też ją odrzuca. Woli zrobić wszystko sama, ponieważ **tylko sobie może w stu procentach zaufać**. 

  
—Brązowych cechuje **bardzo dobra organizacja** , w niemal każdym aspekcie życia. Brązowi mają też od początku **na wszystko z góry ustalony jakiś plan.** Świetnie organizują swój czas, swoje miejsce do pracy i życia - to ludzie, którzy kochają mieć wokół siebie sterylny wręcz porządek i są bardzo, nad wyraz punktualni. Nienawidzą, gdy ktoś bałagani, przestawia rzeczy w inne miejsce, niżeli sobie wcześniej wymyślą. Denerwuje ich, gdy ktoś w jakiś sposób narusza ich znaną i ukochaną przestrzeń. Nie tolerują, gdy ktoś się spóźnia, reagują na to dużo bardziej emocjonalnie, niż nakazuje logika. Bardzo często zdarza się im oceniać wartość człowieka na podstawie umiejętności utrzymania wokół siebie porządku. Brązowi doskonale wywiązują się z zadań, za które biorą odpowiedzialność, nawet kiedy te są trudne i wymagające. Muszą jednak wiedzieć, że ich wysiłek wart jest poświęcenia. Ciemnobrązowi nigdy nie zrobią niczego „za darmo”, z samej dobroci serca. Ich nagrodą może być nawet "jedynie" wdzięczność danej osoby, ale musi im ona zostać okazana w sposób widoczny i jednoznaczny. Brązowych charakteryzuje pewna powolność w działaniu, ale też perfekcjonizm. Często taka osoba potrzebuje trochę więcej czasu na realizację pewnych zadań, ale za to wykonuje swoje obowiązki dokładniej i bardziej zwraca uwagę na szczegóły. 

  
  
—Osoby brązowe (zwłaszcza jasne) są **wierne, lojalne i godne zaufania**. Są dyskretne i powściągliwe, nie sieją plotek i nienawidzą kłótni (chociaż paradoksalnie, bardzo często je wywołują przez swoją nerwowość). Ich przyjaźnie, mimo że nieliczne, trwają zwykle całe życie. Inaczej mówiąc: Mają niewielu, ale za to dobrych, wypróbowanych przez lata przyjaciół. Potrafią bardzo dbać o osoby, które kochają. Czasami się dla nich poświęcają nawet latami, żeby tylko osoby, które kochają, były szczęśliwe. Są o **ddani ludziom, których uważają za bliskich** , chociaż nie zawsze potrafią ich w 100% zrozumieć. Osoba brązowa l **ubi tradycyjną atmosferę** i dlatego najlepiej odpoczywa w gronie najbliższych.

  

—Brązowi to ci, którzy **starannie wybierają swoją partnerkę życiową** , ponieważ mąż/żona to dla nich najważniejsza rodzina. Gdy dokonają wyboru, są wierni danej osobie do końca życia. Na początku każdej znajomości, brązowy ma spore problemy z przełamaniem nieśmiałości. Kiedy już to zrobi, rozluźnia się i przestaje stresować. Jednocześnie, ciemnobrązowa osoba zazwyczaj uważa samego siebie za ważniejszą osobę w związku i wybierze swoje potrzeby ponad potrzeby partnera. Szczególnie ważne znaczenie ma dla osoby brązowej życie seksualne. Stawia je niemal na tym samym poziomie, co jedzenie czy oddychanie.

  
—Osoby brązowe bardzo szybko oceniają innych ludzi - nie zagłębiają się w powody konkretnych działań danych osób, biorą ludzi takich, jakimi są, bez większego analizowania ich. Gdy ktoś wypadnie źle przy pierwszym spotkaniu, bardzo rzadko dostaje od nich drugą szansę.

 

—Brązowy bardzo często nie zauważa, że jest dla kogoś  **nielubianą/niechcianą/niepożądaną** osobą. Brązowa osoba bardzo często **wprasza się** na spotkania towarzyskie, zostaje u kogoś w gościach kilka godzin za dużo, niżeli wypada, **bez poczucia wstydu**. Brązowa osoba bardzo często narzuca się, mimo jasnych dla innych kolorów sygnałów o niechęci ze strony drugiej osoby, ponieważ choć umie je odczytać w innych sytuacjach, nie potrafi ich przełożyć na samego siebie. Brązowy, zwłaszcza ciemny, nie rozumie, że ktoś może go nie lubić/nie chcieć jego towarzystwa - z jakiegokolwiek powodu. **Ciemnobrązowa osoba nie uznaje odmowy** , **nie ma w sobie taktu ani poczucia, co wolno w danej sytuacji, a czego nie.** To osoby, które **nie potrafią ugryźć się w język** i przede wszystkim - nawet **nie wyczuwają momentu, w którym powinny to zrobić**. Brązowy ma w sobie **nieintencjonalną bezczelność **\- te osoby tak naprawdę nie chcą nikogo skrzywdzić swoimi słowami czy zachowaniem, nie mają na myśli niczego złego, ale jednocześnie nie potrafią wyczuć, gdzie leży czyjaś granica. Tłumaczenie brązowym ludziom, dlaczego zachowali się w sposób nieodpowiedni, nie ma większego sensu, ponieważ te osoby najczęściej po prostu nie dostrzegają w swoim zachowaniu niczego niewłaściwego ( **właśnie z powodu braku złych intencji** ) i trudno ich przekonać, że mogli kogoś nieintencjonalnie skrzywdzić. Brązowy ma duża potrzebę przynależności do jakiejś grupy, ale często szuka jej na siłę, nie zauważając, że jej członkowie osoby brązowej nie traktują jako „Swojej”.

 

  
— Brązowych cechuje **ogromny, niezdrowy materializm**. To osoby, które uważają **sukces finansowy za najważniejszy cel swojego życia** , nawet jeżeli żadna brązowa osoba się wprost do tego nie przyzna. Brązowa osoba, bez względu na odcień aury, odczuwa **silne pragnienie zdobywania pieniędzy** i posiadania drogich, ekskluzywnych rzeczy materialnych. Brązowe osoby uważają sukces materialny za najważniejsze osiągnięcie życiowe. Osoba brązowa **lubi ekskluzywne restauracje** i wszystkie miejsca czy przedmioty, które można określić jako "najlepsze". Chętnie wydaje pieniądze na rozrywki – im bardziej luksusowe, tym lepiej.

1. Jasnobrązowa osoba będzie **odpowiedzialnie podchodzić do swoich finansów**. Będzie bardzo rozważnie planować każdy swój wydatek i dziesięciokrotnie zastanawiać się nad każdą wydaną przez siebie złotówką. Taka osoba bardzo często wpada w pracoholizm, ponieważ ciągle jest jej mało i ciągle chciałaby osiągnąć, i zarabiać coraz więcej. **Dla jasnobrązowej osoby nie jest ważne wykształcenie, ale zarobki, jakie może osiągnąć swoją ciężką pracą**. Jasnobrązowa osoba odmówi wydawania swoich pieniędzy, jeśli uzna, że może wykorzystać je lepiej lub gdy uzna, że wydatek jej się nie zwróci. Jasnobrązowa osoba będzie chciała jak najszybciej uniezależnić się od rodziców i przenieść się „na swoje”. Nigdy też nie będzie w pełni _cieszyć się życiem_ , nigdy nie korzystając ze wszystkich zgromadzonych przez siebie zasobów. 

  
2\. Ciemnobrązowa osoba **żyje wokół tematu pieniędzy**. Cechuje ją rozdmuchany do niewyobrażalnych rozmiarów egoizm i żądza bogactwa, przy jednoczesnym braku jakiekolwiek chęci do działania. W grę wchodzą więc wtedy często wyłudzenia, kradzieże, kłamstwa - byle tylko w jak najprostszy sposób się wzbogacić, nie robiąc w tym kierunku tak naprawdę niczego. To osoby, które **rozliczają swoich przyjaciół i rodzinę z każdej złotówki** , które szukają wszelkich sposobów, nawet jeśli te są matactwami, byle tylko uniknąć wszelkich wydatków. Ciemnobrązowa osoba odmawia wydawania swoich pieniędzy, często bez zrozumiałego dla innych ludzi powodu. **Z łatwością za to wydaje i próbuje gospodarować pieniędzmi innych osób** (chodzi mi o wydawanie pieniędzy, których sama nie zarobi). Ciemnobrązowa osoba często **inwestuje w bardzo drogie rzeczy** , nawet gdy nie prowadzi życia na wysokim poziomie - może jeździć samochodem za kilkadziesiąt tysięcy złotych, ale mieszkać w tym samym czasie z rodzicami, bo szkoda jej pieniędzy na wynajem czy zakup własnego mieszkania. Ciemnobrązowa osoba potrafi **„pasożytować” na innych przez całe swoje życie** , np. Mieszkać z rodzicami przez kilkadziesiąt lat, byle tylko nie płacić czynszu za własne mieszkanie.

  

—  W niektórych przypadkach, ciemnobrązowi mogą być irytująco przemądrzali. Potrafią rozpamiętywać negatywne doświadczenia i chować urazy nawet przez wiele lat. Dlatego takie osoby potrzebują w swoim otoczeniu autorytetu, który połechta ich ego pochwałą. 

  
  
— Charakter osoby brązowej kształtuje się bardzo wcześnie, dlatego **zmiana zachowania osoby brązowej z dnia na dzień jest niemal niemożliwa**. Przywiązana do swojego stylu życia, uważająca go za jedyną słuszną drogę, nie potrafi szybko się zmienić, nawet przy wielokrotnym tłumaczeniu osobie brązowej, co w jej zachowaniu jest nie w porządku. Jeśli osoba brązowa posiada **starsze rodzeństwo, bardzo się na nim wzoruje** i ciężko jest takiej osobie zaznać spokoju psychicznego i zrozumieć, dla przykładu, że _mając 20 lat, nie musi się być na takim samym poziomie życia, co 35 letni brat_. Osoba brązowa **silnie nasiąka klimatem domu** i aby ją zmienić, trzeba często wielu lat **terapii czy poważnego wstrząsu** (np. Traumatycznego wydarzenia). 

  

— Osobę brązową cechuje bardzo szeroko rozumiana **powściągliwość, ostrożność i trzymanie się na dystans**. Osoba brązowa trzyma się raczej z boku, choć bardzo uważnie słucha i obserwuje innych. Jest ciągle zapracowana i skupiona na swoich planach - choć często tylko w teorii. Ciemnobrązowa osoba nie uczestniczy w spotkaniach towarzyskich częściej, niż wymagają tego jej obowiązki. Jednocześnie, bardzo często zdarza się, że osoba brązowa odmawia wszelkich planów, a później narzeka na samotność.

  

—  Osoby brązowe często **łatwo wpadają w złość** z powodu niewielkich rzeczy. Kiedy coś idzie nie po ich myśli, albo gdy ktoś wyraża zdanie, które im się nie podoba, **nie docierają do nich żadne logiczne argumenty**. Gdy są zdenerwowane, **nie da się takich osób przegadać** , ponieważ stają się nad wyraz drażliwe, bardzo łatwo je urazić. Stają się wtedy **ostre, surowe, często też bardzo wulgarne i agresywne fizycznie**. Bardzo często są nazywane przez inne kolory „despotami” i „osobami nietolerancyjnymi”. Brązowe osoby mają problemy z kontrolowaniem swoich słów pod wpływem emocji - zdarza im się używać bardzo ostrych sformułowań, przez to osoby brązowe miewają wrogów. Gdy brakuje im argumentów w kłótni, **bardzo często zaczynają używać przekleństw**. Jeśli ktoś będzie próbował osobę brązową do czegokolwiek przymusić, spotka się z zaciekłym oporem.

   
—  Brązowi to ludzie, którzy **mocno trzymają się swoich założeń** i ciężko jest im cokolwiek innego włożyć do głowy. Są stanowczy w swoich zdaniach, święcie przekonani, co do ich słuszności, dlatego dyskusja z nimi, gdy się przy czymś upierają, nie ma większego sensu. Bardzo ciężko odwieść ich od raz przyjętej przez nich opinii niezależnie od jej prawdziwości, bez wzbudzenia w osobie brązowej złości lub nawet agresji. Charakterystyczna dla nich jest postawa: „właśnie, że postawię na swoim”. Lubią mieć ostatnie słowo w każdej sprawie. Jeśli w czymś przyznają komuś rację, to i tak wewnętrznie nie będą do tego przekonani i będą to okazywać.

  

—  To ludzie dość zamknięci w sobie i raczej zamknięci na nowe doznania. Wolą przebywać na znanym sobie, bezpiecznym terenie, niżeli spróbować czegoś nowego, nieznanego. Często uważają, że robią wszystko najlepiej ze wszystkich i **ciężko jest im zwyczajnie odpuścić** , nawet jeśli chodzi o r **ywalizację z kimś dużo słabszym** , np. przy grze planszowej z dziećmi. Nie lubią przegrywać, porażki traktują bardzo osobiście. 

 

— Brązowi są dość **wrażliwi i płaczliwi** \- bardzo łatwo ich urazić i zranić, nawet najbardziej błahym komentarzem. Jednocześnie, brązowa osoba niemal zawsze **wyolbrzymi i obróci swój żal w złość** , i tylko w nielicznych przypadkach pozwoli sobie na otwarty płacz.

 

— **Brązowi uwielbiają wszelkie wyprawy związane z przyrodą**. Bardzo cieszy ich i uspokaja przebywanie wśród roślin i zwierząt. Są świetnymi obserwatorami, potrafią chłonąć i świetnie zapamiętywać krajobrazy i topografię danych miejsc. Brązowi uwielbiają też zwierzęta domowe, chociaż te zwykle nie okazują osobom brązowym zbyt wiele serdeczności, raczej się ich - zwykle bez powodu - lękając. Brązowych zachwyca solidność struktur, które tworzy natura. Uwielbiają sztukę, wyprawy do muzeów, mają bardzo dobry gust i niesamowicie wyrafinowane poczucie estetyki. Osoba brązowa dużo uwagi poświęca przyjemnościom zmysłowym; chłonie rzeczywistość wszystkimi zmysłami. Zachwycają ją piękne, naturalne zapachy, dobre jedzenie, otwarte przestrzenie, symetryczne budynki. Kochają spokój i ciszę.

   
— Brązowy posiada w sobie **ogromne talenty manualne** , np. Świetnie rysuje, tworzy piękne makijaże, jest dobrym majsterkowiczem, z łatwością maluje czy rzeźbi. 

  

— Brązowi bardzo często cierpią na **krótkowzroczność i nadwagę.**

  

— Osoby brązowe **nie są wylewne w kwestii uczuć.** Mimo tego, potrzebują miłości i potrafią ją bardzo głęboko przeżywać. Jednak są na tyle zamknięte w sobie, że zanim kogoś do siebie dopuszczą, muszą się upewnić w kwestii uczuć drugiej osoby. Zamiast mówić o miłości – potwierdzają ją w czynach. Osoba brązowa niemalże nigdy nie przeprasza i nie dziękuje słowami - zawsze jednak stara się okazywać to w gestach, zwykle takich, które dodatkowo podkreślą dobry stan materialny brązowej osoby, np. Kupując kwiaty, drogie prezenty. Starają się zapewnić sobie i swoim najbliższym poczucie bezpieczeństwa i stabilizację. Ważny jest też dla nich cielesny, fizyczny wymiar miłości w związku - seksualność.

 

 

* * *

 

  
\- **Znane brązowe osoby, które widziałam:** Michał Milowicz, Ewa Farna, Grzegorz Skawiński, Jarosław Kret 

  
**\- Brązowe postacie fikcyjne:** Ebenezer Scrooge (Opowieść Wigilijna), Vernon Dursley (Harry Potter), Dudlay Dursley, Gabriel Stokes (The Walking Dead)

 

* * *

  
**Cechy pozytywne:** _zdyscyplinowanie, odpowiedzialność, metodyczność, praktyczność, oszczędność, gospodarność, powściągliwość, poświęcenie dla osiągnięcia celu, uporządkowanie, perfekcjonizm i sumienność w podejściu do obowiązków zawodowych, lojalność, zdolności manualne_

  
**Cechy negatywne:** _surowość, kłótliwość, rezerwa, powierzchowność myślenia, chciwość, skąpstwo, upór, oschłość, rutyniarstwo, problemy z ekspresją emocjonalną, pesymizm, skrępowanie_

 

* * *

 

 


	5. Aura pomarańczowa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli po przeczytaniu wszystkiego poczujecie, że coś jeszcze jest niejasne albo niezrozumiałe, po prostu dopytajcie  
> 1\. W komentarzach odpowiednio pod danym z kolorów, jeśli to ich dotyczyć będzie pytanie  
> 2\. W komentarzu pod wstępem, jeśli będzie to pytanie o ogół

* * *

 

 

Pomarańczowy:

 

— **Aura bardzo rzadka** , w swoim życiu widziałam dosłownie kilka takich osób. Często mylona z aurą niebieską lub czerwoną - stanowi niejako połączenie tych dwóch kolorów.

 

—  Pomarańczowych cechuje **głębokie skrywanie uczuć** — często aż do takiego stopnia, że osoba z zewnątrz może pomysleć, że pomarańczowych kompletnie nic nie obchodzi, są oziębli i o nic nie dbają. W rzeczywistości, osoba pomarańczowa bardzo przeżywa wszystko w środku, chociaż nigdy nie mówi o swoich uczuciach otwarcie.

 

—Osoba pomarańczowa jest **towarzyska i bardzo lubiana** , ale tak naprawdę nikomu w swoim otoczeniu nie ufa. **Ma mnóstwo znajomych, ale z reguły nie ma przyjaciół** \- a jeśli już, to jest to dosłownie jedna lub dwie osoby. Pomarańczowy baaardzo długo przekonuje się do kogoś, zanim uzna, że ktoś jest godzien jego zaufania. Pomarańczowa osoba potrafi nawet być w wieloletnim związku czy przyjaźnić się z kimś, i wciąż nie ufać tej osobie w 100%.

 

—Pomarańczowy **idealnie dopasowuje się do sytuacji** , w której się znajduje. Osoba pomarańczowa czuje się **komfortowo, bez względu na otoczenie i warunki** , bo jest w stanie łatwo się do nich dostosować - trudno jest taką osobę zaskoczyć czy wprawić w zakłopotanie. Wszyscy taką osobę lubią, bo osoba pomarańczowa z łatwością umie się z każdym dogadać. Pomarańczowy to trochę kameleon - odnajdzie się w każdej sytuacji, z każdym kolorem, przejmując jego cechy. _Jeśli jest z zielonymi, zachowuje się jak zielony, gdy jest z niebieskimi - zachowuje się jak niebieski._ Pomarańczowy bardzo wpływa na humor innych osób. Bardzo dobrze umie pocieszyć i wesprzeć, ponieważ z łatwością przychodzi mu wejście w skórę innych ludzi.

 

—Osoba pomarańczowa **potrafi udawać dużo głupszą** , niżeli jest w rzeczywistości, jeśli ma w tym jakiś interes. **Bardzo dobrze manipuluje ludźmi**. Niemal od pierwszej chwili analizuje i widzi, do czego ktoś może mu się przydać. Często utrzymuje z kimś znajomość tylko dla tych korzyści. Osoba pomarańczowa zawsze analizuje, co może zyskać - nie lubi robić nic, poza to, co wymagane. Pomarańczowy ma bardzo analityczny umysł. Wszystko rozkłada na czynniki pierwsze, porównuje, zastanawia się, co robić, by było mu dobrze.

 

— Pomarańczowych cechuje dość mocny **egoizm i egocentryzm**. 

1\. Ciemnopomarańczowa osoba myśli wyłącznie o sobie i o swoich korzyściach. Zdarza jej się wykorzystywać nawet najbliższe osoby i robi to w taki sposób, by myślały, ze robią daną rzecz własnej woli.

2\. Jasnopomarańczowa osoba przekłada powyższe myślenie na korzyści dla siebie i swoich najbliższych - bez skrupułów wykorzystuje innych ludzi, by osobie pomarańczowej i jej bliskim było jak najlepiej.

 

—Osoby pomarańczowe **nie lubią wydawać pieniędzy na innych ludzi,** podczas gdy jednocześnie nie szczędzą ich na własne potrzeby. Pomarańczowy jest jednak bardzo odpowiedzialny finansowo, nigdy nie zostaje bez pieniędzy, potrafi nimi dobrze rozporządzać.

 

—Pomarańczowy ma bardzo jasno określony kanon piękna. Żeby partner/partnerka wydał się mu atrakcyjny, musi go spełniać.

1\. Ciemnopomarańczowy doprowadza **kult ciała do absurdu i obsesji** \- u samego siebie. Najważniejsza jest fizyczność, inne wartości zostają zepchnięte na dalszy plan do tego stopnia, że wstydzić należy się nie tego, co robimy, ale jak wyglądamy.

2\. Jasnopomarańczowy pewne absurdy kultu ciała kieruje raczej do innych, niżeli do samego siebie. Ocenia ludzi przede wszystkim przez pryzmat ich wyglądu.

 

— Pomarańczowy **nie przepada za alkoholem** , woli inne środki, np. Miękkie narkotyki 

 

—  Nigdy **nie postępuje lekkomyślnie** w ważnych sprawach, np. nie ma mowy, by ciemnopomarańczowa osoba współżyła bez zabezpieczenia czy wyjechała gdzieś spontanicznie, nie dbając o swoje obowiązki zawodowe.

 

—Osoby pomarańczowe są jednocześnie **bardzo leniwe i bardzo pracowite**. Kiedy im na czymś zależy, często mogą odsunąć nawet fizjologiczne potrzeby na bok - mogą nie jeść i nie spać, żeby tylko osiągnąć swój cel. Kiedy jednak osoba pomarańczowa może pozwolić sobie na luz, nie jest w stanie ona odnaleźć umiaru w swoim odpoczynku — śpi całymi dniami, ogląda seriale i nie wychodzi z domu.

 

—  Pomarańczowy sam z siebie **nie ma dużych ambicji** — musi trafić na odpowiednią osobę, która pomarańczowego poprowadzi, albo którą chce „dogonić”, by osiągać dobre wyniki w nauce czy w pracy.

 

— Pomarańczowy **nie lubi czytać, nie chodzi do teatrów, muzeów, nie interesuje się światem.** Ma wybrane tematy, które są dla niego ważne i poza nimi nic go tak naprawdę nie obchodzi. Ciężko wzbudzić zainteresowanie osoby pomarańczowej czymś nowym. 

 

— Bardzo duża rolę w życiu pomarańczowego odgrywa **muzyka**. Pomarańczowy słucha muzyki od momentu, kiedy wstanie, aż do momentu, kiedy idzie spać. Często wyraża swoje emocje poprzez udostępnianie konkretnych piosenek.

 

— Pomarańczowy **przyciąga do siebie ludzi**. Dużo osób się nimi interesuje, ponieważ osoby pomarańczowe są z reguły **bardzo atrakcyjne fizyczne**. Mimo że potrafią mieć wiele partnerek i partnerów, to najczęściej przez całe życie kochają tylko jedną osobę i potrafiłyby dla niej poruszyć niebo i ziemię. Mogą być w szczęśliwym, wieloletnim związku z daną osobą, i wciąż kochać kogoś innego, z kim kiedyś im nie wyszło. 

 

— Pomarańczowy **ma skłonności do biseksualizmu i homoseksualizmu** , z jednoczesnymi ogromnymi **problemami z akceptacją własnej orientacji seksualnej**.

 

— U pomarańczowyc **h bardzo łatwo o to, żeby zalety przekształciły się w wady**. Dla przykładu, pomarańczowy może być zdecydowany w pozytywnym sensie, ale potem to łatwo przekształca się w niezdrowy upór. Chęć osiągnięcia dobrych rezultatów w pracy, łatwo przekształca się w pracoholizm ponad rozsądek... 

 

— Pomarańczowi **mają chłodne kontakty z rodzicami,** bez związku z tym, jakimi oni są ludźmi. Mogą mieć z nimi kiepskie relacje, mimo posiadania dwójki kochających i wspierających rodziców.

 

—Trudno jest wyprowadzić pomarańczową osobę z równowagi - pomarańczowy nigdy się nie bije, nigdy nie zaczepi nikogo, nie rozpocznie sam kłótni. Jednocześnie, kiedy pojawia się problem, osoba pomarańczowa woli go zostawić, nie chce go rozwiązać, jest nim zmęczona. **Udaje, że nic się nie dzieje i nie chce o tym rozmawiać.**

 

—Osoby pomarańczowe **nie lubią działalności internetowej** \- raczej nie posiadają aktywnych kont na portalach społecznościowych, nie dodają zdjęć, nie prowadzą instagrama czy snapchata, ich facebook jest pusty i służy jedynie kontaktom ze znajomymi.

 

—  Są **świetnymi obserwatorami**. Bardzo dobrze wyczuwają atmosferę, potrafią rozpoznać, co siędzieje między członkami danej grupy.

 

—Pomarańczowy ma bardzo **słomiany zapał, przy dużej zawziętości**. Chce robić wszystko, i jednocześnie nie robić zupełnie nic. Pomarańczowy planuje wielkie rzeczy, po czym nic z tego nie wychodzi.

 

—Pomarańczowi najczęściej pracują we wszelkich zawodach technicznych. Nie lubią, gdy ktośnimi rządzi, więc najczęściej sami są swoimi szefami.

 

* * *

 

 

Cechy pozytywne: spostrzegawczość, towarzyskość, dostosowywanie się do sytuacji, łatwość w kontaktach z ludźmi, analityczny umysł, odpowiedzialność

Cechy negatywne: materializm, cwaniactwo, egoizm, oportunizm, konformizm, lenistwo, upartość, brak empatii, brak zaangażowania emocjonalnego w relacje z ludźmi

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ze względu na rzadkość aury, trudno mi było znaleźć postaci fikcyjne, które mogłabym zaliczyć do pomarańczowych. Jestem jednak otwarta na wszelkie sugestie.


	6. Aura jasnozielona

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zdecydowałam się na rozdzielenie koloru zielonego na jasny i ciemny, głównie z powodu ogromnych różnic osobowościowych, jakie występują przy tych odcieniach i obszernych opisów tych odcieni. Kluczem do odkrycia, czy jest się kolorem zielonym, jest zawsze JASNOSŁYSZENIE.
> 
>  
> 
> Jeśli mnie spotkałeś i zapytałeś o swój kolor, najpewniej podałam Ci liczbę w skali.  
> Jasnym zielonym określam osoby o natężeniu 1-4.  
> Ciemnym zielonym określam osoby o natężeniu 7-10.  
> Osoby o średnim natężeniu (5-6) koloru mogą znaleźć w sobie mniej-więcej po połowie cech z jasnego i ciemnego zielonego.

* * *

 

 

 **Jasnozielony** :

 

 

— To kolor, który dowiadując się ode mnie o aurach, zawsze w pierwszej kolejności myśli, że jest niebieski. Nawet, kiedy już wie, że nie jest, to i tak stawia siebie na równi z możliwościami emocjonalnymi niebieskich. To są osoby te, które ZAWSZE, gdy się dowiadują, że **nie są** niebieskie, próbują mnie **PRZEGADAĆ**. Że się pomyliłam i  **SĄ**. Albo, że **nawet, jeśli nie są, to przecież są jak oni** , a to, że są zieloni? _To tylko jakiś głupi kolor._

 

— Najważniejszą cechą zielonego (bez względu na odcień) jest **jasnosłyszenie**. Występowanie jasnosłyszenia to najprostszy sposób na odróżnienie zielonego od innego koloru - **KAŻDY ZIELONY JASNOSŁYSZY**. 

Jasnosłyszenie: To (najczęściej zupełnie nieświadome) pojawianie się w głowie myśli, jakiejś chęci do zrobienia czegoś albo snów - które ostatecznie pokazują niedaleką przyszłość. Zielonej osobie śni się coś, co kolejnego dnia ma miejsce. Zieloni często od niechcenia rzucają zdania, które się sprawdzają, np. na temat pogody, przychodzącego telefonu, piosenki w radiu. Zielony myśli o danej osobie i momentalnie ją spotyka. Zielony myśli o tym, że ktoś dawno do niego nie zadzwonił i w tym momencie ta osoba dzwoni. Zielony śpiewa piosenkę, która pojawi się w radiu dopiero po chwili. Zauważa pojawianie się danego symbolu, który ma znaczenie pózniej (np. widzi coś, co kojarzy mu się z danym zespołem, który ogłasza koncert). Bardzo często też w rozmowach z bliskimi odpowiada na pytania, zanim one tak naprawdę padną (co może mocno irytować rozmówców, bo czasami to przybiera absurdalną formę rozmowy ze samym sobą). Często czują oni, o co zapyta profesor podczas egzaminu lub co za chwilę zrobi ich znajomy. Jasnosłyszenie to silne, sprawdzające się PRZECZUCIA. Jasnosłyszenie to myśli, które pojawiają się nagle, są uporczywe, nie można ich wyjaśnić ani zwerbalizować, ponieważ nie są czymś racjonalnym.  Jasnozielony ma dużo takiego **„życiowego farta”**. Ktoś jasnozielony spóźnia się na autobus, ale on nagle też okazuje się być opóźniony. Idzie do sklepu po sukienkę i znajduje na wieszaku ostatnią, ale akurat w swoim rozmiarze. Pojawia się w danych miejscach „w dobrym momencie”. 

 

—Osoba jasnozielona ma **mnóstwo zainteresowań** , na wielu różnych płaszczyznach życia. Bardzo lubi szeroko rozumianą przyrodę, podróżowanie, książkowe i filmowe romanse, gotowanie, pieczenie, taniec, makijaż, fotografię... O osobie jasnozielonej mówi się, że w **szędzie jest jej pełno** , chociaż przeważnie osoba o tym kolorze ma **jedną wybraną pasję** , na której się skupia. 

 

— Uwaga otoczenia naturalnie skupia się na jasnozielonych, ze względu na to, że **łatwo nawiązują** oni **nowe znajomosci**. Jasnozieloni bardzo **lubią interakcje z innymi ludźmi i nie obawiają się wyrażać samych siebie** , co jest mocno zauważalne i odróżnia jasnozielonych od innych kolorów. Są bardzo kontaktowi, szybko się klimatyzują w nowych miejscach, lubią się dobrze bawić, więc często imprezują i imprezy organizują, kochają dobrze zjeść. To osoby, które śmieją się najgłośniej w towarzystwie i są najbardziej ekspresywne.

 

—Osoba jasnozielona korzysta z **pamięci krótkotrwałej**. Jej patrzenie na świat jest mocno osadzone w realiach, liczy się przede wszystkim to, co „tu i teraz”. Jasnozielona osoba nie rozpamiętuje przeszłości i nie przejmuje się zbytnio przyszłością. Nie wyciąga lekcji ze swoich błędów i najczęściej nie zastanawia się nad konsekwencjami swoich decyzji, licząc na to, że wszystko "jakoś się samo ułoży". 

 

— Jasnozielona osoba zazwyczaj osiąga **bardzo dobre wyniki w szkole, bez większego przesiadywania nad książkami** , ponieważ jest świetnym słuchaczem i ma świetną pamięć krótkotrwałą - wystarczy, że w popłochu powtórzy coś przed zajęciami, by zapamiętać większość najważniejszych informacji i dobrze wypaść na ewentualnym teście. Przez mocno **ekstrawertyczną osobowość** , wiele rzeczy w szkole uchodzi jej też na sucho, bo taka osoba potrafi nawet przegadać nauczyciela lub świetnie udawać, że się na czymś zna i wie, o czym mówi, podczas gdy w rzeczywistości jest zupełnie inaczej. Dużą rolę tutaj odgrywa też silna intuicja / jasnosłyszenie - jasnozielona osoba często „dobrze strzela” na testach lub „postanawia” nie przyjść na zajęcia / zachorować, gdy nauczyciel robi kartkówki lub gdy wykładowca nie pojawia się na zajęciach. Jasnozielona osoba **potrafi szybko działać i myśleć pod wpływem stresu**. 

 

—Osoby jasnozielone bardzo często **obarczają konsekwencjami swoich decyzji innych** , kiedy nie są w stanie czemuś podołać - bez względu na to, czy to organizacja jakiegoś niewielkiego spotkania, projekt na uczelnię czy poważniejsze sprawy, takie jak wyprowadzka z domu. Mają tendencje do tego, by **zrzucić sobie na głowę sto obowiązków, a potem winić innych za to, że im nie pomagają czy że się z czymś nie wyrabiają**. Chociaż robią to kompletnie nieświadomie, bardzo drażnią tym wyższe od nich kolory. Nigdy też nie przepraszają za to, że źle kogoś potraktują z powodu frustracji związanej ze swoimi nieudanymi decyzjami. Dla przykładu, _jasnozieloni wyprowadzają się z domu bardzo młodo, po czym opowiadają, że nie mieli innego wyjścia, że było im tak trudno w życiu, a nikt nie podał im pomocnej dłoni._

 

  
— Jasnozieloni **z łatwością są w stanie podtrzymywać każdą rozmowę** , nawet kiedy zapada milczenie. Są zaciekawieni drugą osobą, często umieją dobrze parafrazować jej wypowiedzi i stawiać pytania, które skłaniają ich rozmówcę do mówienia. Jednocześnie, ta cecha sprawia, że mogą mówić o czymkolwiek, bez większego zainteresowania opinią drugiej osoby, tylko po to by nie zapadała krępująca cisza. To, co istotne - **bardzo duże ego osoby jasnozielonej sprawia, że niemal zawsze we wszystkim o czym mówi i każdą rozmowę przeprowadza tak, by móc mówić tylko o sobie.** Taka osoba uwielbia tematy związane ze swoją osobą, czuje się zadowolona i dumna z siebie, gdy w rozmowie może wtrącić coś o jakichś swoich doświadczeniach i gdy jest uznawana za eksperta w jakiejś dziedzinie.

  
  
— Jasnozielona osoba zawsze **pracuje dużo lepiej, jeśli jest chwalona na każdym etapie swojej pracy** \- nigdy jednak o tę pochwałę nie zapyta sama, musi ją otrzymać „dobrowolnie”, jako nagrodę, za swoje skuteczne działania. Jasnozielona osoba potrzebuje wiedzieć, że jej autorytet / przełożony uważa, że wykonuje swoją pracę dobrze, a wręcz że wykonuje ją „lepiej od innych”, by czuć się spełniona na tle zawodowym. Gdy czuje się **doceniona, może być najlepszym, najbardziej wydajnym i lojalnym pracownikiem** ze wszystkich kolorów.

  
  
— Jasnozieloni niemal **zawsze chodzą uśmiechnięci** , chętnie i bardzo często żartują, niemal nigdy i niczym nie daja się załamać. Życie może ich bardzo mocno doświadczyć, często także trudnymi, traumatycznymi wydarzeniami, a oni i tak patrzą przede wszystkim na te dobre strony życia i we wszystkim szukają pozytywów, nie skupiając się na swoich porażkach.

 

  
— Jasnozielone osoby **czują się źle, gdy nic się nie dzieje**. Kontakt z ludźmi jest dla nich jak fizjologiczna potrzeba. Usychają bez niego, muszą ciągle czuć się istotnymi członkami danej grupy, wiedzieć, że są dla kogoś ważni. Ich **największym strachem jest nijakość i wtopienie się w tłum**. 

 

 

— Jasnozielona osoba ma **dużą podzielność uwagi**. Nie przeszkadza jej np. włączona muzyka w trakcie nauki lub odgłosy głośnych rozmów, gdy zasypia. Takie osoby potrafią pracować równie wydajnie i dokładnie pod presją czasu oraz w hałasie, co wtedy, gdy mają po prostu ciszę i spokój. Jasnozielona osoba może się bardzo denerwować, że się z czymś nie wyrobi czy uważać, że nie da sobie rady, jednak ostatecznie zawsze osiąga bardzo dobre wyniki, bez względu na okoliczności. Jasnozielonych cechuje chaotyczność i bałaganiarstwo. Osoba jasnozielona nie planuje, jest zakręcona, chce wszystko szybko, impulsywnie, bez wcześniejszych ustaleń.

 

 

— Kiedy **wczuwa się w jakąś rolę, ma tendencję do tego, by być w niej aż do przesady**. Np. Pracując jako nauczyciel, jasnozielona osoba pozostaje nauczycielem także w domu: Może traktować swoje dziecko z dystansem, bez emocjonalnego zaangażowania; wydawać mu jedynie suche polecenia. Kiedy zostają poproszeni, by wcielili się np. w rolę przewodnika po jakimś miejscu, w którym już kiedyś byli, z klapkami na oczach będą przewodzić i oprowadzać po tym miejscu, często wyprzedzając o kilkadziesiąt metrów swoją grupę znajomych. Jasnozieloni będą przybierać charakterystyczne dla przewodników gesty, będą irytować się, gdy ktoś jest zmęczony albo zwyczajnie nie ma już ochoty zwiedzać.

 

 

— Jasnozielony to bardzo **mocne osobowości** \- takich ludzi albo bardzo się **lubi, albo się ich nie znosi.** Bardzo dużo mówią o sobie - wynika to głównie z tego, że ich życie jest bardzo intensywne i są bardzo aktywni na co dzień. Mają mnóstwo znajomych (niekoniecznie przyjaciół), ludzie bardzo lubią przebywać w ich towarzystwie.  Opowiadają z chęcią i zaangażowaniem o wszystkim, a słabsze od nich kolory, tzn. brązowy, żółty czy czerwony bardzo lubią ich słuchać, często też fascynują się nimi - w przeciwieństwie do niebieskich, których to najczęściej bardzo drażni.  **Niebiescy patrzą na jasnozielonych bardzo pobłażliwie, jak na dzieci. Często też traktują ich z góry.**

**— Jasnozieloni najlepiej czują się** w towarzystwie innych jasnych zielonych, ale dogadają się i są lubiani przed wszystkie kolory - poza niebieskim, zwłaszcza ciemnym, przed którym z kolei jasny zielony odczuwa strach.

**— Jasnozieloni **czują, że niebieska osoba najczęściej nimi gardzi.****  Mimo to, mają tak silną potrzebę bycia lubianym i akceptowanym, że nie umieją się powstrzymać i robią wszystko, żeby ten niebieski jednak też ich lubił. Jasny zielony świetnie rozumie kolory niższe od siebie. Mają za to ogromne problemy ze zrozumieniem wyższych kolorów. Nie potrafią oni zrozumieć ich braku pozytywnego myślenia, niechęci do dzielenia się problemami, otwierania przed innymi oraz częstego smutku występującego u wyższych kolorów. 

 

— Jasnozielona osoba najczęściej wybierze **kierunek studiów związany z późniejszymi licznymi kontaktami społecznymi** (ale tymi które nie wymagają zaangażowania emocjonalnego) \- pedagogikę, turystykę, dziennikarstwo, filologię ze specjalnością nauczycielską...

 

 

— Jeśli tylko jasnozielony ma do tego okazję, **przyjmuje pozycję lidera, „przywódcy wszystkich”**. Jasnozielony czuje się **komfortowo w świetle reflektorów, uwielbia być w centrum uwagi.** Najwidoczniej te cechy uwypuklają się w pracy, ale i wśród znajomych jasnozielony może być tą osobą, która **pierwsza rzuca pomysły, organizuje spotkania, wyjazdy, zapoznaje ze sobą innych** , itd. Jasnozielona osoba lideruje, przy jednoczesnym **świadomym braku znoszenia jakiegokolwiek sprzeciwu** do swoich pomysłów i planów ( _co odróżnia ten kolor od żółtego, który lideruje bez świadomości_ ). Jeśli ktoś się np. nie zgodzi na wyjazd z jasnozielonym i poda ku temu nawet najbardziej racjonalny powód, taka osoba otwarcie uda, że rozumie, może nawet być czuła i stwierdzić z uśmiechem, że „nic się nie stało”, a potem, kiedy tylko ta osoba zniknie z jej „pola widzenia”, będzie ją obgadywać z innymi, mocno koloryzując przy tym fakty, na zasadzie: „Zobacz, ona znowu mówi, że musi oszczędzać, ciekawe na co TYM RAZEM”. Będzie przewracać oczami, mówić, że ta osoba sobie "coś wymyśliła i JAK ZWYKLE jej nie pasuje spotkanie”.

 

— Nienawidzą, jak ktoś się spóźnia, mimo ze sami to często robią.

 

— Jasnozieloni **mocno przejmują się opinią innych** i ciągle chcą wszystkim **udowadniać swoją wartość**. Dlatego np. Mają zawsze **bardzo aktywne portale społecznościowe** , gdzie czasami wstawiają wręcz **karykaturalne obrazy własnych żyć,** byle tylko się czymś „pochwalić”. Jasnozielony wszystko, co robi pozytywnego, musi utrwalać na swoim ulubionym koncie społecznościowym, nawet jeśli są to najgłupsze rzeczy -  wyjście z psem na spacer, pójście na siłownię, zdrowy posiłek na śniadanie. Bardzo często wiąże się to z ogromnym przekłamywaniem rzeczywistości, tylko dla otrzymania atencji i wzbudzenia podziwu / zazdrości u znajomych, podciągnięcia własnej samooceny w górę. Jasnozielona osoba uwielbia np. _wstawiać zdjęcia jeszcze tydzień po powrocie z wyjazdu, z podpisami, które sugerują, ze wciąż na nim są, byle tylko Kryśka z pracy myślała, że ich stać._

 

—  Z jednej strony jasnozieloni **uważają o samych sobie, że robią wszystko najlepiej, że są bardzo atrakcyjni fizycznie, że są najmądrzejsi i nigdy sie nie mylą, ale z drugiej strony bardzo łatwo jest ich z tego myślenia zbić** \- wystarczy, że ze strony ich autorytetu (lub po prostu wyższej od nich energii) padnie zdanie, które w jakiś sposób podkopie ich pewność siebie, by stali się bardzo płaczliwi. Jasnozielone osoby są nadwrażliwe na swoim punkcie.

 

— W idealnym życiu, **wszyscy powinni się im podporządkowywać**. Wszystko musi być dokładnie tak, jak tego chcą. **Bez żadnych, nawet najmniejszych ustępstw, choćby mieli kimś manipulować** i wymuszać zmianę zachowania poprzez szantaż emocjonalny. To osoby, które mocno wyżywają się na swoich bliskich, których problem osoby jasnozielonej tak naprawdę nie dotyczy. Np. kłócą się z przyjaciółką, bo nie poszło im na zaliczeniu na uczelni.  Wszystko powinno być dopasowane pod ich konkretnie określony plan - w przeciwnym wypadku **bardzo łatwo jest ich urazić i im się narazić**. Jasnozielona osoba **bardzo często się obraża na swoich bliskich za to, że nie robią czegoś, "co powinni"** (mimo, że wcześniej nie daje im sygnałów o tym, że czegoś od nich oczekuje). Takie osoby trzeba **bardzo często przepraszać i ubiegać się o ich uwagę** , gdy są urażone. Chociaż potrafią patrzeć na świat z ogromną empatią, to jedynym słusznym spojrzeniem na rzeczywistość jest tylko to z ich własnej perspektywy.

Ktoś na inne zdanie, niż jasnozielony? _TO NIEDOBRE ZDANIE_ \- nawet, jeśli jasnozielona osoba rozumie, dlaczego tak jest.

Ktoś nie lubi ich ulubionej potrawy? _CO TY MASZ W GŁOWIE? TO JEST NAJLEPSZA POTRAWA!_ \- nawet, jeśli jasnozielona osoba doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z występowania różnych preferencji smakowych.

 

 

— Jasnozieloni bardzo często używają za mocnych słów używają na określenie czegoś czego nie lubią: Jasnozielona osoba z mojego otoczenia nie lubi _Kuchennych Rewolucji_ i zawsze przełącza je przeklinając i krzywiąc się pod nosem. 

 

   
— Lepszą motywacją do nauki i rozwoju jest dla jasnozielonych **nagroda, niżeli kara**. Jasnozielony lepiej będzie pracował, jeśli będzie wiedział, że czeka na niego jakiś benefit, niż obawiając się jakichś konsekwencji - głównie wynika to z tego, że jasnozielonej osobie najczęściej udaje się "szczęśliwie" uniknąć negatywów własnych decyzji. Najlepsza nagroda dla osoby jasnozielonej to taka, która zaspokoi jej niższe uczucia, takie jak łakomstwo, próżność, egoizm.

 

  
— Jasnozielone osoby **nie potrafią przegrywać**. Objawia się to w drobnych sprawach, takich jak gry w towarzystwie bliskich osób - jasnozielona osoba angażuje się w rozgrywkę całym sobą. Pojawia się więc ekscytacja z powodu rywalizacji, radość i satysfakcja z powodu wygranej albo czarna rozpacz z powodu przegranej. Wtedy w grę wchodzi obrażanie się, płacz, rzucanie planszą, kostką i pionkami, kartami lub przerywanie gry w połowie, gdy zorientują się, że nie uda im się wygrać. Cecha ta jest też widoczna przy poważniejszych sprawach - taka osoba zawsze musi mieć ostatnie zdanie w sprzeczkach, zawsze musi być najlepsza, robi wszystko, by pokazać, że ma przewagę nad innymi i powinno się ją podziwiać.

 

 

— Jasnozielona osoba cały czas mówi, że się ją krytykuje i że się jej nigdy nie docenia. Jeśli nie otrzyma komplementu, np. gdy ma nową fryzurę lub jeśli nie otrzyma pochwały, gdy coś dla kogoś zrobi, **traktuje to na równi z obrazą**. Bardzo często się wtedy obraża, potrzebuje ciągłej atencji. 

 

 

— Dla osoby jasnozielonej, **jedzenie jest niesamowicie ważne** i nie stanowi jedynie czynności do zaspokajania fizjologicznej potrzeby.

1\. Osoba jasnozielona **chętnie jada poza domem** , jednak nie ogranicza się tylko do tego: **często bywa w swojej kuchni i tam oddaje się kulinarnym eksperymentom**. Dla osoby jasnozielonej ważne jest jednak nie jedzenie w samotności, a w towarzystwie: przy stole, przy którym zasiadają członkowie rodziny i znajomi. Kiedy jest w podróży, chętnie poznaje lokalne smaki oraz nie odmawia sobie przyjemności kosztowania nowych potraw w miejscowych restauracjach. Jasnozielony traktuje jedzenie jak pasję.  

2\. Jasnozielony zwraca uwagę na sposób podawania dań i bardzo dba o estetykę stołu.

3\. Jasnozielony ma **tendencje do uzależnienia się od jedzenia**. Pojawiają się więc powtarzające się, niekontrolowane epizody objadania się, zwykle jako skutek określonych stanów psychicznych. Mogą wynikać one z nieradzenia sobie ze stresem, poczucia osamotnienia czy nieatrakcyjności. Jedzenie stanowi w takim wypadku **rolę swego rodzaju używki** , której dostarczenie pomaga rozładować napięcie, zapomnieć na chwilę o problemach czy negatywnych uczuciach.

4. Jasnozielony ma mocno zaznaczone w swojej osobowości „jem w nagrodę”

5. Jasna zieleń, przez swoje złe nawyki żywieniowe, **MA SKŁONNOŚCI DO TYCIA**

 

 

— Jasnozielonych cechuje ogromne **uzależnienie od social mediów**. Jasnozielone osoby bardzo często kreują zupełnie odmienny od rzeczywistości obraz samych siebie, tylko na potrzeby portali społecznościowych. Bardzo często jest tak, że jasnozielone osoby wszystko to, co tworzą, robią głównie dla polubień, udostępnień, zdobycia większej liczby obserwatorów w social mediach. Funkcjonują jakby między dwoma światami, często ten wirtualny uznają za bliższy, zaciera się dla nich podział na offline i online. Osoby jasnozielone bardzo często podporządkowują swoje życie "offline" pod to "online" - np. wyjeżdżają do danego miejsca nie po to, by je zwiedzić i coś przeżyć, ale po to, by zrobić sobie ładne zdjęcie na social media. Kiedy potrzebują coś potwierdzić, jasnozieloni zawsze w pierwszej kolejności sprawdzają Facebooka czy Twittera. Kreują swoje wizerunki w mediach bardzo pozytywnie - wstawiają piękne, estetyczne zdjęcia, są mili (aż do przesady) w komentarzach pod zdjęciami innych ludzi, zawsze są uprzejmi, wszystkim dobrze życzą. W świecie rzeczywistym, osoby jasnozielone najczęściej są zazdrośni, zawistni, apodyktyczni i złośliwi. 

 

— Często pod maską „dobrego życzenia innym", w jasnozielonych kryje się ogromna zawiść w stosunku do innych ludzi i ogromna niepewność siebie. Jasnozieloni sukcesy innych traktują jak swoje porażki. 

 

  
— Jasnozieloni mają w sobie ogromny **strach przed zestarzeniem się**. Liczy się dla nich młody, piękny wygląd, ładne, kolorowe ubrania, które go podkreślają. Najważniejsze komplementy to te dotyczące urody.  Jasnozielony potrafi **przesadzić ze swoim wyglądem**. Np. Zrobić sobie o jeden zabieg z medycyny estetycznej za dużo. Nosić za ciężki makijaż na co dzień. Zrobić sobie milion tatuaży albo totalnie niepasującą do swojej urody fryzurę. Jasnozielony to kolor, który nie do końca wie,, co mu pasuje, a co nie. Potrafi np. codziennie malować się szminką, która totalnie do jego urody nie pasuje i wcale tego nie widzieć. Bardzo łatwo do czegoś przekonać osobę jasnozieloną słowami „modne”, "stylowe", "popularne". Lubią oni podążać za influencerami.

 

 

— Jasnozieloni zawsze postawią **siebie ponad innych** , bez względu na to, jak wiele razy obiecają innym, że "tym razem tego nie zrobią". Swoje potrzeby, plany, marzenia stawiają na pierwszym miejscu. Wszyscy inni maja się do nich dostosować.

 

 

— Jasnozieloni zawsze mają **świetny kontakt z dziećmi** , które wręcz do nich lgną, nawet jeśli oni sami potrafią za nimi nie przepadać. 

 

 

— Zwracają uwagę na piękne miejsca, bo są bardzo **wyczuleni na estetykę miejsc, które odwiedzają** \- często opowiadając o jakimś wydarzeniu, podają mnóstwo nieistotnych dla innych szczegółów dotyczących wyglądu danej rzeczy. Zawsze, zanim opowiedzą komuś jakąś historię, nawet tą najprostszą, muszą zrobić „wprowadzenie” do niej i opowiedzieć o milionie nieistotnych szczegółów. Ich opisy są zawsze bardzo emocjonalne. Osoby jasnozielone zawsze wszystko bardzo długo i dokładnie opisują - i takich samych opisów i opowieści oczekują od drugiej osoby (nawet jeśli w połowie jej przerwą i wtrącą coś o samych sobie i własnych historiach). Są źli, jeśli ktoś streszcza im jakąś historię w trzech zdaniach. Potrafią np. Nie uwierzyć komuś, jeśli ktoś opowie coś za krotko.

 

 

— Jasnozieloni mają w sobie dużą potrzebę **okazywania komuś własnych emocji poprzez dotyk**. Rozmawiając z ludźmi, bardzo często silnie gestykulują i ich dotykają - chwytają za ramię, stykają się dłońmi, poprawiają czyjeś włosy, chcą się nieustannie przytulać... 

 

 

— Zieloni mają **problemy z akceptacją swojego ciała**. Zwykle posiadają kompleksy dotyczące wyglądu ich brzucha - chociaż kiedy o nich mówią, zamieniają je oni w żarty, typu „więcej ciałka do kochania!" "Dużo brzuszka blisko serduszka" itp.  Cechuje ich **duża szczerość** , która często zahacza o bycie nieprzyjemnym, wręcz opryskliwym, gdy to dotyczy tematu wyglądu **innych ludzi**.

 

— Mają w sobie dużą **potrzebę troski nad innymi ludźm** i i bardzo często mówią np. „Możesz na mnie zawsze liczyć” „Możesz do mnie przyjść ze wszystkim”, ale jednocześnie, kiedy już ktoś do nich przyjdzie z problemem, który ich przerośnie, to go zbagatelizują - bo nie potrafią sobie z nim inaczej poradzić. Zwłaszcza, jeśli to będzie energia wyższa od nich i oni nie do końca rozumieją, w czym tak naprawdę rzecz. Wtedy to poczucie, że NIE ROZUMIEJĄ ich tak bardzo przytłoczy, że najczęściej w takich sytuacjach palną oni jakiś banał: "Nie przesadzaj” czy „Znajdziesz sobie kogoś nowego”, byle tylko coś, cokolwiek powiedzieć. Potem odwrócą temat, najczęściej zamykając go historią o tym, jak oni prędko i bezproblemowo poradzili sobie z podobną sytuacją. Zawsze wybiorą siebie samych i swoje poczucie braku poczucia komfortu z danym problemem, niżeli faktyczną pomoc komuś. Kochają jednak oni dawać rady - często suche, bardzo ogólne rady - ale takie, po których osoba jasnozielona czuje się jak dyplomowany psycholog całego świata.

 

— Bardzo często zachowują się **mało moralnie** \- ale istotne jest to, że oni sami tego nie rozumieją i nie widzą problemu w swoich zachowaniu. Zdarza im się zachowywać bezmyślnie w relacjach z bliskimi ludźmi, między którymi coś się stało i zupełnie **niezrozumiale dla innych kolorów** (bez względu na to, czy niższych, czy wyższych), np. _Zdradził Cię chłopak? No to zdradził ciebie, ja mogę go dalej lubić i iść z nim na piwo_ \- i nie widzieć w swoim zachowaniu niczego złego.

 

— To ludzie o wrażliwych sercach, **skłonni do pomocy i do angażowania się we wszelkie zbiórk** i (zwłaszcza gdy chodzi o zwierzęta), gdy widzą czyjąś krzywdę. Jednocześnie, **pomagają tylko wtedy, gdy im samym jest dobrze w życiu**. 

 

— Bardzo, **bardzo lubią się podobać** i intuicja świetnie podpowiada im, kiedy są dla kogoś atrakcyjni. Często jednak udają, że nie zdają sobie z tego sprawy, **wymuszając pochwały i komplementy** , bo bardzo lubią to poczucie, ze są atrakcyjni i pociągający. **Słowa mają dla nich bardzo duże znaczenie.**

  
— **NIE POTRAFIĄ BYĆ SAMI**. Czesto osoba jasnozielona wchodzi w związki na siłę, miesza się w kręcenie z kimś, kto do niej nie pasuje, tylko po to, by zabić uczucie samotności.

  
— Jasnozielona osoba odczuwa **wiele emocji,** a gdy przestaje sobie z nimi radzić, chwyta się bardzo mocno matematycznej wręcz logiki i **całkowicie wyłącza w sobie myślenie sercem, byle tylko nie pozwolić nie tylko sobie, ale też i komuś, prawdziwie odczuwać**. Osoba jasnozielona złości się i denerwuje, gdy ktoś reaguje emocjonalnie, ponieważ nie potrafi poradzić sobie dobrze z faktem, że ktoś przy nich / przez nich płacze, nigdy nie wie, co zrobić czy powiedzieć. 

 

— Jasnozielony może  **wykształcić umiejetność dobrego pisania i umiejętności plastyczne** (typu malowanie, rysowanie) ALE tylko przy regularnych ćwiczeniach. Nie mają do tego tak naturalnego talentu jak niebiescy. Mogą jednak to dobrze wyćwiczyć i być na podobnym poziomie.

 

— Bardzo łatwo **zapominają krzywdy i wybaczają**.

 

— Uwielbiają wszelkie romansidła w telewizji czy książkowe, często marzą o takiej właśnie **nieco sztucznej, papierowej miłości**.

 

— Osoby jasnozielone cechuje  **rywalizowanie** (najczęściej zupełnie nieświadome) z osobami bliskimi na samopoczucie - na zasadzie **kto ma gorzej**.  Po usłyszeniu słów: „Ale mnie dzisiaj boli głowa”, jasnozielona osoba będzie miała skłonność do odpisania czegoś na zasadzie: "Tak, beznadziejny dzień, boli mnie głowa i żołądek, i do tego mam dreszcze”. Jasnozielone osoby lubią mieć jakąś stwierdzoną chorobę, żeby w losowym momencie móc się nią usprawiedliwić, np. _Zjadłam dużo, bo mam rozregulowane hormony przez chorą tarczycę._

 

— Jasnozieloni nie robi raczej sam z siebie „groźnych dram”. Nawet, jeśli coś jest nie tak, to **jasnego zielonego łatwo jest przegadać, przekupić, łatwo nakłonić do wybaczenia**.

 

 

* * *

 

 **Cechy pozytywne:** _optymizm, otwartość umysłu, zdolności artystyczne, ekstrawertyzm, łatwość nawiązywania kontaktów, szybka zdolność uczenia się, gościnność, dobry kontakt z dziećmi, brak trzymania urazy, skłonność do pomocy_

 **Ceny negatywne** : _bardzo silny egoizm i egocentryzm, zazdrość, zawiść, uzależnienie od social mediów, bardzo ograniczona empatia, nerwowość, niska samoocena_

 

* * *

  
 **Znane jasnozielone osoby, które widziałam: **G-Eazy, Justin Bieber, Rihanna, Maffashion, Luke Hemmings, Bebe Rexha, Ben McKee, Dan Reynolds, Daniel Wayne Sermon, Daniel Platzman, Jay Z, Pharell Williams, Brad Simpson, James Mcvey, Mark Ronson, Joanna Krupa, Dawid Kwiatkowski, Mabel, Red Lipstick Monster, Piotr Woźniak - Starak, David Smith, Michał Piróg, Robert Pasut, Jacek Łągwa, Mezo, Lerek

 **Jasnozielone osoby jako postaci fikcyjne: **Fred i George Weasley (Harry Potter), James Potter (Harry Potter), młody Syriusz Black (Harry Potter), Ginny Weasley (książkowa) (Harry Potter) ,  Elizabeth Bennet (Duma i Uprzedzenie), Naruto (Naruto), Rosita (The Walking Dead), Jadis (The Walking Dead), Norma Bates (Bates Motel), Elio (Call Me By Your Name)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli po przeczytaniu wszystkiego poczujecie, że coś jeszcze jest niejasne albo niezrozumiałe, po prostu dopytajcie  
> 1\. W komentarzach odpowiednio pod danym z kolorów, jeśli to ich dotyczyć będzie pytanie  
> 2\. W komentarzu pod wstępem, jeśli będzie to pytanie o ogół


	7. Aura różowa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli po przeczytaniu wszystkiego poczujecie, że coś jeszcze jest niejasne albo niezrozumiałe, po prostu dopytajcie  
> 1\. W komentarzach odpowiednio pod danym z kolorów, jeśli to ich dotyczyć będzie pytanie  
> 2\. W komentarzu pod wstępem, jeśli będzie to pytanie o ogół

* * *

  
Różowy: 

  
—  Osoby różowe uchodzą za **osoby z natury dobre i bardzo wrażliwe na krzywdę innych**. O różowych mówi się, że zawsze **można na nich liczyć w potrzebie**. To właśnie dlatego osoby różowe najczęściej pracują we wszelkiego rodzaju ośrodkach pomocy, w fundacjach, w przedszkolach czy w szpitalach. Osoby różowe bardzo chętnie też udzielają się charytatywnie i sprawia im to ogromną radość, daje im to poczucie wewnętrznego spełnienia. Niestety, osoby różowe przy pomaganiu innym są też **dziecinnie wręcz ufne** , co sprawia, że **wyższym kolorom jest bardzo łatwo taką osobę zmanipulować i wykorzystać jej ciągłą gotowość do pomocy**. Różowe osoby często bywają wykorzystywane przez innych ludzi, ponieważ z natury **nie dostrzegają złych intencji innych** i widzą przede wszystkim dobre strony ludzkiej natury.

 

—  Różowi są **bardzo rodzinni** i jest to zdecydowanie ich bardzo silna cecha. Mają **bardzo dobry kontakt z rodzicami** , potrafią im wiele wybaczyć, nawet bardzo trudne dzieciństwo. Bardzo lubią „zjazdy rodzinne” i chętnie je organizują. Kochają dzielić się zdjęciami swojej rodziny na portalach społecznościowych, często nawet aż do przesady. 

 

—  W stosunku do dziecka, osoba różowa niemal zawsze jest miła, troskliwa, łagodna, ciepła, sympatyczna i otwarta, ale też stanowcza i pewna siebie. **Dostrzega w dziecku pozytywne cechy i stara się je pielęgnować**. Ponadto, opiekując się dzieckiem i wychowując własne dzieci, osoba różowa jest odpowiedzialna, cierpliwa i spostrzegawcza. Potrafi dokładnie obserwować poczynania malucha i potrafi dobrze wyczuwać nastroje i potrzeby dziecka.

 

— Osoby różowe cechuje przede wszystkim **serdeczność, otwartość i uprzejmość**. Kontakt z ludźmi nie sprawia im trudności, nawet jeśli z początku bywają dość **nieśmiałe przy obcych**.

1\. Osoba ciemnoróżowa, świadoma tych cech, jest w stanie **wykorzystać je, by manipulować innymi ludźmi** \- przeważnie tymi o niższych kolorach, podatnymi na ukryte pod serdecznością manipulacje. Osoba różowa manipuluje ludźmi tak, że często trudno jest odróżnić ich działania od zwyczajnej troski. Martwią się, chcą dla kogoś jak najlepiej - wyrażają swoje zdanie, często przy tym podsuwając swoje własne pomysły za to słuszne rozwiązanie.

2\. Ciemnoróżowa osoba jest znerwicowana i lękliwa, co może utrudniać kontakt z innymi ludźmi. Taka osoba będzie **uciekać od odpowiedzialności, stanie się hipokrytką, która dba jedynie o swoje interesy, a innych wykorzystuje dla własnych celów**.

 

—  Chociaż osoba różowa jest z natury sumienna, bardzo często potrafi zostawić wszystkie swoje obowiązki, byle tylko pomóc komuś, kto na tę osobę liczy. **Największym szczęściem dla osoby różowej jest przebywanie wśród ludzi, których kochają** i którym mogą w jakiś sposób pomóc - dzięki temu czują się użyteczne i potrzebne. 

 

—  Różowi bardzo **lubią rozmawiać, plotkować**. Osoba różowa potrafi opowiadać różne historie całymi godzinami. Nie ma przy tym znaczenia, czy opowiada coś z własnej przeszłości, czy dzieli się doświadczeniami znajomych, czy też przeczytanymi w Internecie czy innych mediach historiami. Zdecydowana większość osób różowych ma **olbrzymią wyobraźnię i otwartą naturę** , dzięki czemu **mają zwykle wielu przyjaciół i znajomych oraz bardzo podobają się płci przeciwnej**. Są **elokwentne, lubią się przechwalać i uwielbiają otrzymywać komplementy**. Takie osoby mogą być postrzegane jako **najwięksi plotkarze** , którzy nieustannie czymś się chwalą, a do tego przyjmują jakąś pozę i udają kogoś innego. 

 

—  Osoby różowe **bardzo lubią otaczać się luksusem i pieniędzmi**. Osoba różowa uważa, że **pieniądze są po to, żeby z nich korzystać i nie żałuje sobie i innym na przyjemności**. Z natury nie jest jednak ani zachłanna, ani nadmiernie oszczędna. **Lubi sprawiać komuś prezenty**. Nie obchodzi jej pogoń za materialnym światem, nie jest szczególnie ambitna, po prostu chce mieć wygodne i przyjemne życie.

 

— Osoby różowe **bardzo lubią się podobać,** nie tylko płci przeciwnej. Lubią, kiedy inni zwracają na nie uwagę, _są zauważone i wyróżnione_. Często **przesadnie dbają o swój wygląd zewnętrzny i są dumne przede wszystkim z niego** , a nie z własnych talentów czy osiągnięć. Osoby różowe **mogą być bardzo powierzchowne** , szybko oceniać ludzi bez poznawania ich, a w doborze przyjaciół kierować się przede wszystkim statusem majątkowym - nawet jeśli żadna osoba różowa się do tego nigdy nie przyzna. 

 

 **—** Dla osoby różowej, **wygląd ma ogromne znaczenie**. Atrakcyjność fizyczna nie jest dla takich osób atutem, a staje się wręcz obowiązkiem, który świadczy o spełnieniu w życiu. Ciało zaczyna bardzo często stawać się głównym nośnikiem tożsamości osoby różowej, poprzez którą próbuje ona pokazać swoją osobowość. Poprzez ciało też odbija się stan psychiczny różowej osoby. Gdy osoba różowa źle się czuje, **bardzo często szuka poczucia kontroli nad własnym życiem w jedzeniu** \- restrykcyjnym ograniczaniu go lub pochłanianiu ogromnych jego ilości. **Różowy miota się między ubóstwieniem własnego ciała, a nieustanną pogardą dla niego** i chęcią, by było coraz piękniejsze. Różowemu zdarza się mocno wyolbrzymiać własne wady, które dręczą go do takiego stopnia, że sięga po środki dopingujące (np. sterydy) lub operacje plastyczne. Jeżeli ciało staje się elementem współzawodnictwa, pojawia się też niezdrowa obsesja na punkcie własnego wyglądu. A właśnie ta obsesja na punkcie idealnego ciała u osoby różowej, najczęściej przeradza się w stany chorobowe, takie jak np. **anoreksja czy bulimia**. Jednak nie są one jedynymi zaburzeniami, będącymi skutkiem ulegania kultowi ciała osoby różowej. Różowych bardzo często dotyka ortoreksja, czyli obsesyjna dbałość o zdrowe odżywianie, bigoreksja – obsesja na punkcie umięśnionego ciała, tanoreksja – uzależnienie od opalania się, a także permareksja, czyli przymus ciągłego bycia na diecie. 

 

—  Osoby różowe bywają też uzależnione od wyglądu w kontekście mody. Osoba różowa zaczyna patrzeć na rzeczy, których wcześniej nie posiadała i konfrontować się z tym, jak wygląda. Wtedy  samoocena osoby różowej się załamuje. Osoba różowa potrafi godzinami przeczesywać centra handlowe, przeglądać internetowe serwisy modowe, szperać w lumpeksach. Osoby różowe uwielbiają dobieranie w myślach ubrań i dodatków, którym później starają się nadawać realny kształt. To osoby bardzo podatne na wszelkie „wyprzedaże” i „okazje”. Osoba różowa czuje, że musi dorównać pewnym standardom. W tym celu zaczyna kupować sobie ubrania, kosmetyki, biżuterię. Posiadanie rzeczy staje się wyznacznikiem dobrobytu i pozycji społecznej.

 

— Osoby różowe mogą być bardzo zazdrosne

 

—  Osobom różowym zdarza się l **ekkomyślność i nerwowość. B** ywa, że powiedzą o jedno słowo za dużo i za nic nie chcą przyznać, że zawiniły. Inną wadą osób różowych jest impulsywność - często reagują przesadnie i niewspółmiernie do sytuacji, wybuchają nagle i bez ostrzeżenia.

 

— Osoby różowe mają **problem z dochowaniem sekretów.  Osoby ciemnoróżowe wręcz kompletnie tego nie robią i nawet po słowach „nie mów nikomu”, wygadają daną rzecz całej rodzinie. Nie istnieje dla nich takie słowo jak „sekret”. Osobie różowej z** darzy się **skłamać i podkolorować nieco rzeczywistość**. Nigdy nie przyznają się do błędu - próbują go za to naprawiać w inny sposób, np. Dużo przebywając z osobą, którą skrzywdziły i przymilając się do niej. Osoby różowe bardzo dużo biorą do siebie, często odnajdują negatywne zabarwienie nawet w słowach, w których nie było żadnego negatywnego przekazu. 

 

— Osoba różowa **bardzo często ocenia samą siebie przez pryzmat udanego związku**. Różowa osoba czuje się **spełniona dopiero wtedy, kiedy kocha i jest kochana** , w przeciwnym razie jest wyjątkowo nieszczęśliwa, co też wielokrotnie podkreśla. Osoba różowa najlepiej **realizuje się w szczęśliwym związku i rodzinie**. Jeśli nie może takiego stworzyć, może popadać w depresję lub w zaburzenia odżywiania - w zależności od tego, czy swój smutek przekieruje na siebie, czy jego źródła odszuka w świecie zewnętrznym. **Różowi zwykle bardzo przeżywają każdy swój związek.** Jeśli pokochają kogoś, kto nie odwzajemnia ich uczucia, będą miały poczucie ogromnej porażk **i. Różowi każdą swoją miłość odczuwają bardzo intensywnie i poważnie, a każda wydaje im się właśnie tą jedyną, najprawdziwszą.** Uwielbiają rozmyślać nad swoją idealną, upragnioną miłością. Niekiedy można odnieść wrażenie, że żyją w zupełnie odrealnionym świecie.

 

—  Osoby różowe **mają duże parcie na szkło**. Osoba różowa pragnie **być osobą rozpoznawalną** , często nawet bez względu na to, w jaki sposób jest postrzegana. **Liczy się dla niej to, żeby wszystkie media ją dostrzegały, a tym samym także i inni ludzie**. Bywa, że jest to skłonność **bezkrytyczna w stosunku do samych siebie**. Osoby różowe lubią otaczać się osobami popularnymi, sławnymi i same chcą się takimi osobistościami stawać. 

 

—  Osoba różowa ceni sobie bycie **niezależną i oryginalną**. Bardzo ceni sobie też swoją wolność i samodzielność w podejmowaniu wszelkich decyzji. Nie znosi rutyny i monotonnego życia. Osoba różowa lubi zmiany, z radością podejmuje się **coraz to nowych wyzwań, nie cierpi nudy**. Ciągle powtarza, że chce z życia chce czerpać jak najwięcej i to sprawia, że życie osoby różowej jest właśnie w ciągłym biegu. Osoba różowa po prostu **nie może wieść nudnej, rutynowej egzystencji.** To sprawia, że osoba różowa nie raz zapomina o wielu obowiązkach, przede wszystkim tych zawodowych i sprawia wrażenie nieodpowiedzialnej.

 

— Osoba jasnoróżowa jest **bardzo łagodna i wrażliwa**. To ludzie, którzy **nie potrafią bronić swojego zdania** i godzą się na to, by być pomiatanymi, jeśli czują się przy kimś słabsze. Jasnoróżowa osoba jest też bardzo podatna na wpływy innych ludzi. Często robi coś nawet wbrew samemu sobie, tylko dlatego, że trudno jej się postawić komuś, kogo uważa za silniejszego od samego siebie. Jasnoróżowa osoba nie potrafi powiedzieć „nie”. Jasnoróżowa osoba ma bardzo często wyrzuty sumienia po fakcie, po fakcie też dręczy samą siebie słowami, które „mogłaby komuś powiedzieć”. Jasnoróżowa osoba bywa gnębiona w szkole i w pracy - nigdy jednak nie poprosi nikogo o pomoc, ponieważ jednocześnie nie pozwoli jej na to duma różowej osoby.

 

* * *

 

  
**Znane osoby różowe, które widziałam:** _Troye Sivan, Agnieszka Szulim, Angelika Mucha, Radek Pestka, Królowa Elżbieta II, Daniel Majewski, Rita Ora, Anne-Marie Rose Nicholson, Harvey Leigh Cantwell (HVRY),_

* * *

  
  
**Cechy pozytywne:** _charyzma, elokwencja, wielkoduszność, przedsiębiorczość, łatwość w nawiązywaniu kontaktów z innymi ludźmi, idealizm, optymizm, serdeczność, radosna i sympatyczna osobowość, zapał do działania, łagodność, lubi być centrum zainteresowania_

  
 **Cechy negatywne:** _próżność, niestałość, brak wytrwałości, unikanie obowiązków, nadmierna podatność na wpływy innych ludzi, zadufanie w sobie i skłonność do kłamstwa, lekkomyślność, niedojrzałość, powierzchowność, nieodpowiedzialność, uciekanie od rzeczywistości i kłopotów, ekstrawagancja_

 


	8. Aura ciemnozielona

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zdecydowałam się na rozdzielenie koloru zielonego na jasny i ciemny, głównie z powodu ogromnych różnic osobowościowych, jakie występują przy tych odcieniach i obszernych opisów tych odcieni. Kluczem do odkrycia, czy jest się kolorem zielonym, jest zawsze JASNOSŁYSZENIE.
> 
>  
> 
> Jeśli mnie spotkałeś i zapytałeś o swój kolor, najpewniej podałam Ci liczbę w skali.
> 
> Jasnym zielonym określam osoby o natężeniu 1-4.
> 
> Ciemnym zielonym określam osoby o natężeniu 7-10.
> 
> Osoby o średnim natężeniu (5-6) koloru mogą znaleźć w sobie mniej-więcej po połowie cech z jasnego i ciemnego zielonego.

* * *

 

 

 **Ciemnozielony** :

 

 

— Najważniejszą cechą zielonego (bez względu na odcień) jest **jasnosłyszenie**. Występowanie jasnosłyszenia to najprostszy sposób na odróżnienie zielonego od innego koloru - **KAŻDY ZIELONY JASNOSŁYSZY**. 

Jasnosłyszenie: To (najczęściej zupełnie nieświadome) pojawianie się w głowie myśli, jakiejś chęci do zrobienia czegoś albo snów - które ostatecznie pokazują niedaleką przyszłość. Zielonej osobie śni się coś, co kolejnego dnia ma miejsce. Zieloni często od niechcenia rzucają zdania, które się sprawdzają, np. na temat pogody, przychodzącego telefonu, piosenki w radiu. Zielony myśli o danej osobie i momentalnie ją spotyka. Zielony myśli o tym, że ktoś dawno do niego nie zadzwonił i w tym momencie ta osoba dzwoni. Zielony śpiewa piosenkę, która pojawi się w radiu dopiero po chwili. Zauważa pojawianie się danego symbolu, który ma znaczenie pózniej (np. widzi coś, co kojarzy mu się z danym zespołem, który ogłasza koncert). Bardzo często też w rozmowach z bliskimi odpowiada na pytania, zanim one tak naprawdę padną (co może mocno irytować rozmówców, bo czasami to przybiera absurdalną formę rozmowy ze samym sobą). Często czują oni, o co zapyta profesor podczas egzaminu lub co za chwilę zrobi ich znajomy. Jasnosłyszenie to silne, sprawdzające się PRZECZUCIA. Jasnosłyszenie to myśli, które pojawiają się nagle, są uporczywe, nie można ich wyjaśnić ani zwerbalizować, ponieważ nie są czymś racjonalnym.  Jasnozielony ma dużo takiego **„życiowego farta”**. Ktoś jasnozielony spóźnia się na autobus, ale on nagle też okazuje się być opóźniony. Idzie do sklepu po sukienkę i znajduje na wieszaku ostatnią, ale akurat w swoim rozmiarze. Pojawia się w danych miejscach „w dobrym momencie”. 

 

 

—   **Ciemnozieloni** cechują się bardzo wysoką **inteligencją**. Obdarzone są otwartym umysłem, który ja definiuję **zdolnością do zmiany zdania, bystrością, refleksem oraz jasnością myślenia**. Chociaż zazwyczaj mają wyrobione własne opinie na jakiś temat, za pomocą trafnych argumentów można je zmienić, trafić do nich, sprawić, że ciemnozielona osoba zmieni swój punkt widzenia na daną sprawę. Nigdy nie uważają swojego zdania za jedyne słuszne myślenie.

 

—Ciemnozieloni mają bardzo rozwinięty **zmysł wyobraźni.** Są kreatywni i posiadają bardzo **twórcze podejście do rzeczywistości**. Chociaż nie zawsze są artystycznie uzdolnieni, to przy ćwiczeniu danej umiejętności, potrafią otrzymywać bardzo dobre rezultaty. Nawet jeśli nie są uzdolnieni w jakiejś dziedzinie w sposób dosłowny, potrafią dobrze wyrażać swoje pomysły i kierować ludźmi, którzy zrealizują je za nich (np. Potrafią stworzyć wpadającą w ucho melodię, bez znajomości nut i bez umiejętności spisania jej).

 

—Ciemnozieloni to **idealiści** ; zawsze poszukują choć **odrobiny dobra nawet u najgorszych z ludzi** czy w najmniej korzystnych okolicznościach i starają się doprowadzić do poprawy czyjegoś zachowania. To typ osób o psychice głęboko złożonej, bardzo wrażliwej i troskliwej. Łączą w sobie cechy skrajne, co wynika z połączenia introwertycznych i ekstrawertycznych osobowości, dlatego często osoby ciemnozielone bywają nierozumiane przez niższe aury.

 

—W ich życiu może być wszystko dobrze, ale gdy ktoś bliski potrzebuje ich pomocy lub gdy wydarzy się jakieś nieszczęście, osoby ciemnozielone **przejmują nastroje od innych,** zmagają się z ich problemami, nawet jeśli bardzo często nie potrafią w pełni zrozumieć naturę tych problemów (zwłaszcza aur wyższych). **Są jak gąbka, która chłonie wszystkie stany i emocje** , a to z kolei przekłada się na ich częste wahania nastrojów.

 

—Ciemnozielone osoby są zazwyczaj **dynamicznymi, bardzo ekspresyjnymi osobami. Mocno i wyraźnie okazują swoje uczucia i silnie wpływają na innych ludzi.** To zazwyczaj **silne osoby, współczujące i odważne** , a przy tym wrażliwe, potrafiące łatwo i szybko odkryć, co gryzie drugiego człowieka - nawet jeśli jednocześnie nie zawsze potrafią pomóc osobie z wyższą od nich aurą, ponieważ przewyższa to ich możliwości emocjonalne, to jednak ciemnozieloni dobrze rozumieją, skąd biorą się w kimś dane emocje i przeważnie, gdy nie umieją pomóc, potrafią sprawnie odwrócić od nich uwagę osoby, której chcą okazać wsparcie.

 

—Czasem **bywają zrzędliwi** , odczuwają gorsze samopoczucie, wewnętrzne przytłoczenie. Zwłaszcza, **kiedy bardzo chcą, ale nie potrafią komuś pomóc** lub **komuś czegoś wyjaśnić**. Niemożność pomocy komuś odbierają **bardzo personalnie** , często popadając w bardzo negatywne, depresyjne myślenie **o samych sobie**. Gdy ktoś bliski nie zwraca się do nich o pomoc, czują się **w przytłaczający sposób niewystarczający** , momentalnie **negują wszystkie swoje pozytywne cechy** , zapominając przy tym o sednie problemu. Jest to pewien rodzaj **egocentryzmu, który może i bardzo często doprowadza do absurdalnych sytuacji** , w której osoba z problemami, wymagająca pocieszenia, staje się pocieszycielem osoby ciemnozielonej, zapewniającym ją, że jest dobrą osobą i nie zrobiła niczego złego, tylko dlatego, że nie umiała pomóc.

 

—Osoby ciemnozielone **bardzo szybko zdobywają zaufanie innych** – jeśli pokonają w sobie pewną nieśmiałość, potrafią szybko zjednać sobie rozmówców, łatwo nawiązują nowe kontakty i bez trudu prowadzą ciepłą rozmowę z obcymi osobami. Stawiają jednak **jakość ponad ilość** – nie lubią pobieżności, krótkich rozmów i braku autentyczności w nich. Ciemnozieloni mają tylko **kilku prawdziwych przyjaciół, których traktują z absolutną i niezachwianą lojalnością.**

 

— **Perfekcjonizm** – uwielbiają robić wszystko na 100%, są bardzo niezadowoleni, gdy coś źle im wyjdzie. Często są **drobiazgowi w niemal absurdalny sposób,** a chociaż nieobce jest im lenistwo, zawsze można na nich liczyć, jeśli chodzi o dotrzymywanie terminów. Ciemnozieloni traktują swoje obowiązki osobiście, **stale podwyższają poprzeczkę i robią wszystko, co w ich mocy, aby przekroczyć oczekiwania i zadowolić innych, zarówno w pracy, jak i w domu. Za bardzo przejmują się swoimi obowiązkami** , które w ich głowach często rosną do rangi bardzo trudnych, niemożliwych do wykonania rzeczy, przez co zdarza im się tracić motywację do działania. Mają też tendencję do umniejszania swoich osiągnięć, a choć dzięki swojej życzliwości często zdobywają sobie szacunek, bardziej cyniczne i samolubne energie (niebieska, brązowa, jasnozielona) nieraz wykorzystują ich poświęcenie i pokorę przez nadmierne obciążanie ich pracą i przypisywanie sobie ich osiągnięć. **Ciemnozieloni często nie wiedzą, kiedy powiedzieć „nie” i  jak stanąć we własnej obronie, aby zachować pewność siebie i entuzjazm.**

 

— **Ciemnozieloni znakomicie korzystają z własnej pamięci** , nie po to, aby przechowywać w niej zbędne dane czy błahostki, lecz aby dobrze zapamiętywać **ludzi i szczegóły z ich życia**. Ciemnozieloni **nie mają sobie równych, jeśli chodzi o dawanie prezentów** , gdyż korzystając ze swojej wyobraźni i naturalnej wrażliwości, dają wyraz własnej hojności w sposób, który okazuje osobom bliskim, że „pamiętają”. Ich prezenty są zawsze bardzo personalne, wyrażają ich lojalność i oddanie.

 

— **Śledzenie tego, co dzieje się dookoła, sprawia im dużą łatwość**. Ciemnozieloni czynią jednak wszystko, aby wykorzystywać swoje zdolności w dobrych celach (z różnym skutkiem - nigdy jednak nie krzywdzą nikogo celowo). Zawsze łatwo rozpoznać ich na imprezie – to osoby, które znajdują czas na rozmowę z każdym, by nikt nie czuł się samotny i pominięty. Chodzi im jednak o coś więcej niż tylko prześlizgiwanie się wśród ludzi z poczucia obowiązku. Ludzie o energii ciemnozielonej naprawdę lubią dowiadywać się, co słychać u ich znajomych, zapamiętują drobne szczegóły oraz zawsze są gotowi do ciepłej i wrażliwej rozmowy. Jeśli coś nie układa się dobrze lub gdy pojawi się jakieś napięcie, te osoby wkraczają do akcji, aby przywrócić stabilność i harmonię w grupie.

 

—Ciemnozieloni patrzą na świat **przez pryzmat emocji, współczucia, delikatności, zawsze poszukując głębszych znaczeń**. Interesują się ezoteryką, lubią o niej czytać, nawet „dla żartu”, nie mają jednak problemu, by w coś uwierzyć, jeśli tylko zostanie im to w logiczny, trafiający do nich sposób przedstawione. Często balansują gdzieś na granicy "Co to za bzdura" a "O boże, to wszystko to prawda". Jeśli znajdą coś, co rozbudza ich wyobraźnię, potrafią zaangażować się z energią, która sprawia, że potrafią też zaangażować w swoją wiarę kogoś innego, z zewnątrz.

 

—Największym wyzwaniem dla ciemnozielonych jest **uporanie się ze swoją wrażliwością** , z tym, że inni ludzie **nie zawsze będą się z nimi zgadzać, będą ich krytykować**. Ciemnozieloni **źle radzą sobie z odrzuceniem, z samotnością**. Muszą stale utrzymywać kontakt z bliskimi, stresują się, gdy ktoś nie odpisuje na ich wiadomości - nawet jeśli w głębi siebie rozumieją, że ktoś „potrzebuje czasu”, jest w pracy, zwyczajnie nie ma możliwości mieć z nimi kontaktu. Ciemnozielone osoby czują ogromny niepokój, gdy bliska im osoba nie „daje im znać”. Potrzebują informacji o tym, że ktoś bezpiecznie dotarł na miejsce, że ktoś dobrze się czuje, że jest najedzony i nic złego się nie dzieje. **Są aż do przesady troskliwi, często więc mogą sprawiać wrażenie osób, które się narzucają i przesadzają.**

 

—Ciemnozieloni to ludzie, którzy **cenią sobie spokój i swoją osobistą przestrzeń życiową, jednocześnie bardzo potrzebując i ceniąc sobie kontakty z innymi ludźmi** , nawet jeśli nie zawsze się do tego przyznają. Bardzo łatwo nawiązują kontakty, mają talent do ciepłej, przepełnionej wrażliwością rozmowy i przyjmowania **perspektywy opartej na wartościach ludzkich, bardziej niż na czystej logice i faktach**. Choć ich przyjaciele i znajomi postrzegają ich raczej jako towarzyskich, **ciemnozieloni często potrzebują spędzić trochę czasu w samotności, aby zrelaksować się i odzyskać energię i zapał do działania.** Ciemnozieloni bardzo liczą się z uczuciami innych i oczekują, że ich postawa zostanie odwzajemniona – co czasami oznacza, że należy zostawić ich w spokoju przez kilka dni, zawsze jednak uprzedzając ich, że mogą na nas liczyć. **Ciemnozielone osoby mają niewielką tendencję do „sprawdzania” swoich bliskich - wycofują się i „testują”, kto zwróci uwagę na ich nieobecność.**

 

—  **Połączona wrażliwość i wrogość** – niby są wrażliwi i potrafią bardzo długo żałować popełnionych przez siebie błędów, ale jednak gdy ktoś im zajdzie za skórę i ich skrzywdzi, potrafią być również zawziętymi wrogami, których należy wielokrotnie przepraszać i okazywać im skruchę.

 

—Choć poszukują bezpieczeństwa i stabilności, mogą być **niezwykle otwarci na zmiany, o ile tylko czują się zrozumiani i szanowani** \- lubią podróże, często zdarza im się zmieniać miejsca zamieszkania, łatwo klimatyzują się w nowym otoczeniu.

 

—Dla ciemnozielonych, bardzo **charakterystyczna jest pasja, z jaką bronią swoich przekonań** , a która może sprawić, że **przekroczą nawet własne granice moralności.** Jeśli jednak ich zapał wymknie się spod kontroli, może doprowadzić do ogólnego wyczerpania, **do problemów zdrowotnych i trudnego w opanowaniu stresu**. Jest to szczególnie wyraźne, gdy mierzą się z konfliktem i krytyką – **ich wrażliwość zmusza ich, aby uczynili wszystko, by umknąć przed osobistymi atakami, wrogością i nienawiścią, ale jeśli jednak zostaną postawieni pod ścianą, mogą zareagować w sposób nieracjonalny i nierozsądny, kierując się tylko emocjami** i zapominając o przemyśleniu całej sytuacji „na chłodno”. Gdy wytrącić ich z równowagi, zdarza im się powiedzieć o jedno słowo za dużo, odrzucić swoją moralność by komuś dopiec i pokazać swoją wyższość.

 

—Ciemnozieloni potrzebują **wiele miłości oraz zrozumienia**. Są cierpliwe, dociekliwe jeśli chodzi o poszukiwanie prawdy oraz zdobywanie wiedzy. Potrafią być **czuli i troskliwi,** ale są gotowi do tego, aby ostro zawalczyć o to, czego pragną; przy tym osoby ciemnozielone są nieustępliwe i ciężko jest im coś wybić z głowy.

 

—Ciemnozielonych charakteryzuje bardzo specyficzne połączenie cech **: chociaż są dosyć cisi, mają jednak bardzo silne poglądy i są gotowi niestrudzenie walczyć o rzeczy, w które wierzą.** Ciemnozieloni są zdecydowani i mają silną wolę, rzadko jednak korzystają ze swojego potencjału, aby osiągać osobiste korzyści **– są w stanie działać kreatywnie, z wyobraźnią, przekonaniem i wrażliwością nie po to, aby zyskać nad kimś przewagę, lecz po to, aby wprowadzić równowagę.**

 

—Osoba ciemnozielona posiada bardzo wysoko rozwiniętą **umiejętność porozumiewania się z innymi ludźmi.** Niezależnie od kultury, w jakiej się znajduje; niezależnie od języka, jakim się na co dzień posługuje; niezależnie od poglądów, jakie wyznaje – ciemnozielona osoba się z każdym dogada, jeśli tylko przezwycięży w sobie swój wewnętrzny wstyd przez niedostateczną znajomością (np. języka - poczucie bycia gorszym) i wewnętrzny lęk.

 

— **Bardzo lojalni wobec ludzi, których kochają**. Ich decyzje dotyczące przyszłości są podyktowane **poczuciem honoru i moralnością** – kierują się sprawiedliwością swoich zamierzeń, a nie nagrodami czy karami. Ludzie o aurze ciemnozielonej są dumni z tych cech, ale nie wszyscy rozumieją motywy ich uczuć, co może prowadzić do odosobnienia i dużej samotności. Cechuje ich **nienawiść do kłamstwa i manipulacji** , bardzo ciężko jest im to wybaczyć. Ciemnozieloni cenią prawdę ponad wszystko, nawet te najbardziej bolesną. Z zasady wierzą ludziom, dlatego też są wściekli, kiedy się ich okłamuje i nimi manipuluje. Osoby ciemnozielone są niezwykle oddane wobec najbliższych im ludzi. Będąc "wrażliwcami" szukają za wszelką cenę jedności z drugim człowiekiem i reagują na emocje innych.

 

—W przeciwieństwie do bardziej towarzyskich jasnozielonych, **ciemnozieloni skupiają swoją uwagę jedynie na kilku osobach lub na jednej jedynej wartościowej sprawie** , bo jeśli zbytnio się rozpraszają, tracą energię, stają się przygnębieni i obciążeni ponad siły. Taki widok nie jest miły dla ich znajomych, którzy łatwo przyzwyczajają się do ich uśmiechniętej twarzy, otwartej osobowości i poczucia humoru.

 

—Ciemnozielonych charakteryzuje **ogromny lęk przed samotnością i porzuceniem**. Wciąż zabiegają o kontakt z partnerem i przyjaciółmi - _często bez odwzajemnienia_. Osoby ciemnozielone czasami mają trudności z uszanowaniem prywatnej przestrzeni partnera, lubią kontrolować np. Jego sms czy wiadomości prywatne. **Brak kontaktu z partnerem / z przyjaciółmi powoduje u ciemnozielonych poczucie lęku i dyskomfortu** , nie mogą się skupić na obowiązkach dopóki nie odzyskają kontaktu z daną osobą. Wynika to z tego, że mają problemy z samoakceptacją własnej osoby i często cierpią z powodu niskiego poczucia własnej wartości. Takie osoby są **bardzo przywiązane do swoich partnerów, a całe swoje życie podporządkowują ich wspólnej relacji**. Ciemnozielone osoby tworzą dobre związki z osobą niebieską, ponieważ ich potrzeby się równoważą.

 

— **Negatywnie realizująca się osoba ciemnozielona** ma tendencje to tego, by wraz z czasem trwania jej związku, jego granice zaczynają się przesuwać – _zaczyna tolerować coraz więcej negatywnych zachowań partnera, tj krzywdzenie, kłamstwa, niewierność_ ; Z biegiem czasu zauważa, że partner coraz mniej wysiłku wkłada w związek, i pomimo dyskomfortu tej sytuacji stara się nie apelować o zmianę obecnego stanu przed obawą utraty partnera ale też z potrzeby, by on sam to zauważył i zmienił się „prawdziwie”, bez ingerencji.  U takich osób problemem nie jest nadmierne zaangażowanie, a przeciwnie – jego pozorny brak oraz strach przed nim. Osoba ciemnozielona będzie w miarę czasu trwania związku oddalała się od partnera, często pod pretekstem potrzeby większej przestrzeni osobistej - po to, by dostrzec, czy partner/przyjaciel będzie się starał o jej uwagę. W przypadku dużej wylewności partnera, osoba **ciemnozielona nabiera podejrzeń co do jego lojalności.** Chce odczuwać więź z parterem, ale często czuje się niekomfortowo w sytuacji nadmiernej bliskości i dłuższego przebywania razem, przytłacza ją to. Często bywa tak, że w przypadku osób ciemnozielonych można mówić o samospełniającym się proroctwie - **ciemnozielona osoba oddala się od kogoś przez strach przed zranieniem, które niewątpliwie odczuje poprzez utratę tej ważnej osoby - i paradoksalnie właśnie dlatego (poprzez stopniowe odsuwanie jej) ją trac** i. Osoby ciemnozielone marzą o miłości i jednocześnie odczuwają duży strach przed samą miłością, dlatego bardzo często pozostają same. Bardzo toksyczny dla nich samych i jednocześnie bardzo trudny do wyzbycia się jest lęk przed utratą własnego ja: obawa przed tym, że w bliskiej relacji z partnerem / przyjaźni trzeba będzie stłumić własną osobowość, „utracić siebie”, ciągle udawać i się dopasowywać, by zostać zaakceptowanym.

 

—Negatywnie realizująca się osoba ciemnozielona **może nie wierzyć, że ktoś zaakceptuje ją taką, jaką jest naprawdę**. Osoby ciemnozielone mogą być postrzegane przez osoby o jasnozielonym i żółtym odcieniu aury jako osoby zbyt wybredne, zbyt wymagające wobec potencjalnych partnerów - ciężko im zrozumieć, że za wysokimi wymaganiami kryje się przede wszystkim ogromny strach przed porzuceniem. Ciemnozielony, owładnięty lękiem przed bliskością, postrzega relację z kimś jako sytuację, w której powinien zawsze być bez skazy, bo jeśli się danych warunków nie spełni, partner / przyjaciel odejdzie bez słowa. **Obawa przed porzuceniem może być tak silna, że dana osoba woli w ogóle nie angażować się emocjonalnie w związek i pozostaje samotna przez wiele lat.**

 

—Ciemnozieloni, gdy negatywnie się realizują, mogą mieć **problemy związane z obawą przed byciem przesadnie wrażliwym** : pozwolenie sobie na wrażliwość, na otwarcie się przed drugim człowiekiem oznacza w odczuciu tych osób utratę kontroli nad własnym życiem. Ciemnozielonych cechuje pozorne obwinianie się o wszystkie niepowodzenia w związku: przekonanie, że zarówno w teraźniejszym jak i w poprzednich związkach ponosi się winę za wszelkie sytuacje trudne, problemowe - przy jednoczesnym uwypuklaniu wad partnera. _„Jestem osobą delikatną i wrażliwą, i dlatego tak dotknęło mnie, że moja przyjaciółka zachowała się wobec mnie nielojalnie”_

 

—Ciemnozieloni **są zazdrośni o swoich partnerów.** Czują się bardzo niepewnie i wydaje im się, że mogą uciec od tej niepewności poprzez kontrolę, jakiej poddają ukochaną osobę. To sprawia, że sami zaczynają czuć się niepewnie, obawiając się, że staną się ofiarami ewentualnej zdrady ze strony partnera / partnerki. Czasami ciemnozielona osoba stara się dostrzec coś, co tak naprawdę _nie istnieje._ To wyolbrzymianie spowodowane jest przede wszystkim jej niepewnością. Ciemnozielona osoba zachowuje się w taki sposób, ponieważ samo rozmyślanie nad możliwością bycia zdradzoną powoduje w niej niepokój i nerwowość. Kiedy próbuje unikać tego uczucia, lęki wzrastają i rodzi się ogromna zazdrość. **Taka męcząca, która sprawia, że przy rutynie w związku powoduje się kłótnie tylko dlatego, że jest „za spokojnie”.**

 

—Osoby ciemnozielona mają **tendencję do patrzenia w przyszłość na zasadzie wyszukiwania rzeczy, które mogą się wydarzyć**. Koncentrują swoją uwagę przede wszystkim na rzeczach niepożądanych, a nawet wręcz niebezpiecznych, które mogłyby wydarzyć się w przyszłości. Zawsze starają się wszystko planować w taki sposób, by mieć jakieś wyjście awaryjne - zarezerwowany inny hotel, duży zapas czasu przed wylotem gdzieś, inny transport. Przewidywanie "złej" przyszłości pogłębia jedynie ich niską zwykle samoocenę, z kolei niska samoocena wywołuje kolejne wizje "złej" przyszłości i koło się zamyka. **Często odczuwany przez nich pesymizm przy myśleniu o własnej przyszłości służy jako mechanizm obronny.**

 

—Ciemnozieloni mają często **ogromną trudność w podejmowaniu decyzji, zarówno dotyczących ich samych, jak i innych osób**. Zastanawiają się bardzo długo nad najdrobniejszymi szczegółami, wydłużając podjęcie decyzji w czasie. W sytuacjach wymagających szybkich decyzji takie osoby nie potrafią się odnaleźć. Są sfrustrowane i przerażone odpowiedzialnością. **Po podjęciu decyzji, muszą coś zrobić natychmiast, inaczej mogą zmienić zdanie i być zestresowane.**

 

—Mają **problemy z akceptacją swojego ciała**. Zwykle posiadają kompleksy dotyczące wyglądu ich brzucha. 

 

—Ciemnozieloni **swoją niską samoocenę łączą często z budowaniem jej na bazie tego, co usłyszą od osób trzecich**. W ten sposób każda, nawet najmniej przykra uwaga pod ich adresem, często urasta do rangi niebotycznej wady, której nie da się wyeliminować ani zaakceptować.

 

—Ciemnozieloni wykazują silne pragnienie **posiadania mocnego systemu wartości oraz sensu we własnym życiu**. Czują potrzebę posiadania celu w życiu, muszą wiedzieć, co chcą robić, inaczej popadają w depresyjne stany. Nie widząc dobrze, jaki jest sens życia, mogą stracić zainteresowanie niemal wszystkim aż do momentu, gdzie poczują, że życie nie ma żadnego znaczenia.

 

—Ciemnozielona osoba **nigdy nie zrani nikogo celowo** , bez słusznego ku temu powodu, tylko dla swojej własnej satysfakcji. Chociaż jej wysoka dojrzałość i wrażliwość emocjonalna sprawia, że często posiada do tego możliwości, ciemnozielona osoba woli pewne negatywne sprawy przemilczać lub kierować smutek/złość na samą siebie, niżeli kogoś zranić. **Potrafią też operować słowem na tyle dobrze, by móc jasno wyjaśnić swoje oczekiwania wobec partnera / przyjaźni na tyle wcześnie, by nie doprowadzać do ciężkich, trudnych sytuacji, toksycznych relacji, z których już nie da się łatwo wyjść.** Oczywiście, zdarza jej się impulsywnie powiedzieć coś w negatywnych emocjach, jednak nawet wtedy, osoba ciemnozielona nigdy nie będzie celować w najsłabszy punkt osoby, z którą się kłóci. Jest zbyt empatyczna, za bardzo myśli o drugim człowieku. Ktoś prędzej usłyszy od osoby ciemnozielonej stos nic nie znaczących wyzwisk (nawet jeśli bardzo nieprzyjemnych), niżeli usłyszy _chłodne, zimne zdanie, którego jedynym sensem jest zranienie drugiego człowieka (jak to się ma w przypadku niebieskich_ ). **OSOBA CIEMNOZIELONA NIGDY NIE PRZENIESIE SWOJEJ KRZYWDY NA RANIENIE INNYCH LUDZI.**

 

—Ciemnozieloni **nie potrafią odpuszczać.** Samym sobie, przyjaźniom, związkom, własnym wygórowanym ambicjom. Zawsze walczą o kogoś / o coś za wszelką cenę, nawet, kiedy sprawa wydaje się już z góry przegrana. Bardzo ciężko jest przekazać osobie ciemnozielonej, że coś - np. jakaś relacja - już nie ma sensu, nie potrafią oni tego do siebie przyjąć. **Wydaje im się, że odpuszczają sobie tylko osoby bez ambicji, bierne, niepotrafiące wziąć spraw we własne ręce, nawet gdy ciągnięcie czegoś oznacza frustrację, złość, wyczerpanie, coraz mniejszą radość z życia, coraz większą niewiedzę, co robić.** Ciemnozielona osoba, nawet gdy pozornie kogoś sobie „odpuści”, wciąż będzie obserwować z daleka poczynania tej osoby - czy to na social mediach, czy to poprzez pytania zadane odpowiednim ludziom. Ciemnozielone osoby nigdy tak naprawdę nie przestają kogoś kochać, chociaż gdy ktoś zrywa z nimi znajomość, ta miłość przeradza się w niezdrowe kontrolowanie, „kto radzi sobie w życiu lepiej”. Osoby o wyższych aurach są w stanie nauczyć osobę ciemnozieloną, jak odpuszczać, poprzez utwierdzaniu ją w przekonaniu, że podjęła dobrą decyzję rezygnując z czegoś. Potrzebują oni kogoś, kto da im odwagę i wsparcie psychiczne. 

 

—Osoby ciemnozielone **bardzo często obserwują wiele osób w social mediach** \- w tym gwiazd, nawet jeśli nie są to celebryci szczególnie przez nich lubiani. Mają też w znajomych ludzi z każdego etapu swojego życia, nawet od lat nie widzianych znajomych ze szkół w dzieciństwie, do których chodzili kilkanaście lat wcześniej.

 

—Często stawiają sobie **za wysoko poprzeczkę**. W efekcie nie mogą podołać wymaganiom, które mają przed sobą. A to ich frustruje, zniechęca, niepowodzenia traktowane są przez ciemnozielonych bardzo personalnie.

 

— **Dzieci bardzo lubią osoby ciemnozielone i ich towarzystwo** , często się przed nimi popisują i chcą wzbudzić zainteresowanie osoby ciemnozielonej. Są też bardzo podatne na manipulacje ze strony osoby ciemnozielonej. Osoba ciemnozielona nie zawsze musi jednak lubić ich towarzystwa. 

 

—Osoba ciemnozielona bardzo lubi słuchać spokojnej muzyki, ma też słabość do „starych przebojów”. Jeśli chodzi o filmy, to bliższe jej sercu są kryminały, romanse i komedie, niżeli horrory i dramaty (choć te też lubi, gdy ma na nie nastrój).

 

 

 — **Aura ciemnozielona i niebieska** stanowią w mojej opinii najlepsze możliwe połączenie dwóch aur - zarówno jeśli chodzi o związek partnerski, jak i o przyjaźń. Te dwa kolory razem stanowią bardzo dobrze dobrany duet - wyciągają z siebie nawzajem niemal tylko swoje najlepsze cechy i jednocześnie bez większego wysiłku niwelują te najtrudniejsze. Przykładowo, osoba niebieska jest w stanie dać osobie zielonej poczucie niesamowitego bezpieczeństwa psychicznego i z łatwością dodać jej odwagi do działania, podczas gdy osoba ciemnozielona jest w stanie nauczyć niebieskiego większego optymizmu w patrzeniu do życia. Ciemnozielona osoba zauważa kiepskie samopoczucie osoby niebieskiej i jej odbiegające od normy zachowania na tyle szybko, by nie pojawiały się między nimi duże spięcia, problemy wielkiej rangi i konflikty. Niebieski odpoczywa psychicznie przy ciemnozielonym, ponieważ ten kolor potrafi go całkiem dobrze zrozumieć i nawet jeśli nie potrafi pomóc w rozumieniu emocji niebieskiego, zawsze będzie stał po jego stronie i PRÓBOWAŁ POMÓC, co jest niesamowicie ważne dla osoby niebieskiej.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **Cechy pozytywne:**   _ekspresyjność, optymizm, otwartość umysłu, zdolności artystyczne, dobry kontakt z dziećmi, twórcze podejście do rzeczywistości, wrażliwość, troskliwość, drobiazgowość, dobra pamięć, lojalność, czułe, oddane, wierne_

 **Ceny negatywne:** _zazdrość, nerwowość, niska samoocena, zrzędliwość, egocentryczne podejście do problemów innych, nadgorliwość, pracoholizm, przewrażliwienie, nadmiernie ambitne i sentymentalne, lęk przed samotnością_

 

 

 

* * *

 

 **Znane ciemnozielone osoby, które widziałam: **Ed Sheeran, Niall Horan, Camila Cabello, Jesy Nelson, Calum Hood, Steve Aoki, książę William, Nev Schulman, Dan Smith, Ross MacDonald, Daniel Raddcliffe, Anne Cox, Julia Michaels, Mabel 

 

 **Ciemnozielone osoby jako postaci fikcyjne: **Profesor Xavier (X-men), Kitty (X-men), Bestia (X-men), Kapitan Ameryka (Avangers), Thor (Avangers), Rocket (Avangers), Groot (Avangers), Bruce (Avangers), Czarna Pantera (Avangers), starszy Syriusz Black (Harry Potter), Harry Potter (Harry Potter), Minerwa McGonagall (Harry Potter), Hermiona Granger (Harry Potter), Rick Grimes (The Walking Dead), Glenn Rhee (The Walking Dead), Carl Grimes (The Walking Dead), Tom Payne (The Walking Dead), Aaron (The Walking Dead), Cristina Yang (Chirurdzy), Miranda Bailey (Chirurdzy),Joe (You/Ty), Allen Ginsberg (Kill Your Darlings)

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli po przeczytaniu wszystkiego poczujecie, że coś jeszcze jest niejasne albo niezrozumiałe, po prostu dopytajcie  
> 1\. W komentarzach odpowiednio pod danym z kolorów, jeśli to ich dotyczyć będzie pytanie  
> 2\. W komentarzu pod wstępem, jeśli będzie to pytanie o ogół


	9. Aura fioletowa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aniu - bez Twojej pomocy chyba nigdy nie skończyłabym fioletowego. Dziękuję.

* * *

**Fioletowy:**

 

 

—  Fioletowy to jedna z najrzadszych energii, jaką można zaobserwować. Osoby o tym kolorze uchodzą z reguły za **ciche, wycofane i nieśmiałe** , mimo że nie do końca jest to zgodne z prawdą. Cechy te są często mylone z niezależnością i **brakiem zaangażowania w przelotne kontakty społeczne** , które bardzo wyróżniają osoby o tym kolorze. 

 

—Fioletowy kieruje się w życiu przede wszystkim **rozumem i logiką**. Logika dyktuje sposób, w jaki osoba fioletowa myśli i działa. Ma w sobie **naturalną inteligencję**. To sprawia, że osoby te zazwyczaj podejmują **rozsądne, racjonalne decyzje, które zawsze potrafią obronić i wyjaśnić w taki sposób, że ciężko z nimi polemizować.** Bardzo polegają na nauce i faktach; ich opinie z reguły są potwierdzone naukowo lub mają silne poparcie w badaniach. Ciężko przekonać je do słuszności swojego zdania bez obiektywnych przesłanek ku temu – statystyk, badań naukowych, podręczników, itp. Z tego samego powodu osoby fioletowe z reguły **nie ufają „na słowo”** – muszą same zgłębić temat, sprawdzić zjawisko w praktyce lub przekonać się na własnej skórze, zanim przyznają komuś rację. 

 

—Istnieje **silna więź między osobami fioletowymi a naturą**. Jest to łatwo dostrzegalna cecha – fioletowy wyraźnie odpoczywa, przebywając na łonie natury, otwiera się, uspokaja i wycisza w towarzystwie zwierząt i podczas spacerów; czuje się wtedy bezpiecznie. Cechuje się bardzo dużą wiedzą na temat fauny i flory, a jego działania często są z nią związane, np. poprzez studiowanie fizyki lub innych kierunków związanych z poznawaniem świata, adopcja lub opieka nad bezdomnymi zwierzętami, działania proekologiczne, zainteresowanie takimi tematami, jak utrzymanie lasów, pól, uprawa ziemi, otaczanie się roślinnością. Nie jest to jednak więź jednostronna – zwierzęta kochają przebywać z osobą fioletową równie mocno, jak ona z nimi, zawsze do niej podejdą, pozwolą się pogłaskać (nawet jeśli z reguły tego nie lubią), będą cieszyć się na jej widok, poczują się bezpieczne i zaopiekowane w jej obecności. 

 

—Po nawiązaniu kontaktu z osobą fioletową, **wydaje się ona spełniać model idealnego, dojrzałego dorosłego człowieka opisywanego przez psychologię** – nie ulega emocjom, jest racjonalna, rozważna, spokojna, zna umiar we wszystkim, wydaje się być pewna siebie, stateczna, o mocnym kręgosłupie moralnym i silnych przekonaniach, które opierają się na rzetelnych, rozsądnych argumentach. To sprawia, że w konfliktach z fioletowym często można poczuć się jak osoba gorsza, głupsza, mniej wartościowa, zwłaszcza w konfliktach dotyczących sfery emocjonalnej, która nie poddaje się logice.

 

—Osoby fioletowe to osoby **wrażliwe i emocjonalne** , jednak mają duży problem z uświadomieniem sobie swoich emocji i wyrażeniem ich w otwarty sposób. Niezależnie od odcienia, emocje innych wyrażane „w czasie rzeczywistym” (np. płacz, wybuchy złości) są dla fioletowych **niekomfortowe i przytłaczające** \- często nie potrafią sobie z nimi radzić lub ignorują je, szczególnie w przypadku osób, których nie znają lub znają je pobieżnie. W bliskich relacjach osoby fioletowe mają motywację do pomocy, dzięki czemu mogą nauczyć się, jak radzić sobie z nagłymi wybuchami emocji osób, na których im zależy, jednak nigdy nie będzie to  w pełni ich zrozumienie. Warto zaznaczyć, że są to osoby, które z reguły nie mają problemu z analizowaniem zachowania i postaw innych lub rozumieniem psychiki ludzkiej jako takiej (poza aurami wyższymi – niebieską i białą). **Problemem dla nich jest bezpośrednia konfrontacja z emocjami i potrzebami oraz konieczność podjęcia związanego z nimi działania.**

  * Jasnofioletowe osoby lepiej odnajdują się w sferze emocji i potrzeb, potrafią je dostrzec, zaakceptować u siebie, a także przeanalizować i wysnuć bardzo trafne spostrzeżenia. Mimo że poświęcają dużo czasu na analizowanie psychiki i sprawia im to przyjemność, uważają emocje za „zbędny balast”. Potrafią o nich mówić otwarcie przy osobie, której _prawdziwie ufają_ i lubią to robić, ale dopiero wtedy, kiedy sami przepracują je wewnątrz siebie. Pomimo świadomości i akceptacji swojej wrażliwości, jasnofioletowe osoby **nigdy** nie będą działać pod wpływem emocji; zawsze bardzo wnikliwie przeanalizują każdy swój ruch przed podjęciem działania. Starają się również nie pokazywać, że coś je zabolało albo dotknęło; przyznają się do tego z wielką niechęcią. Są w stanie oderwać się od swoich emocji i odruchów, i wrócić do nich w momencie, kiedy są same.
  * Ciemnofioletowe osoby nie uświadamiają sobie swoich emocji i potrzeb – często zdają sobie z nich sprawę, ale o **dsuwają je od siebie, wypierają je**. Równie dobrze analizują zachowania innych, jednak **nie potrafią tej wiedzy przełożyć na siebie**. Nie myślą w ogóle o sferze emocjonalnej, o swojej psychice; zajmują się wyłącznie sprawami bieżącymi i ogólnymi, np. przedmiotem, który muszą zaliczyć na egzaminie. Często nie potrafią przełamać się i powiedzieć o swoich potrzebach czy odczuciach nawet najbliższej osobie. Mają z tym znacznie większe problemy niż jasnofioletowi i to jest główny element, który odróżnia jasny od ciemnego fioletu. 



—Fioletowy to kolor, którego cechuje **ogromna niezależność**. Przejawia się ona na wielu płaszczyznach życia. Fioletowa osoba nigdy nie poprosi o radę, nie zapyta o opinię dotyczącą danej decyzji, a jeżeli to zrobi, to w rzeczywistości ma już podjętą decyzję i będzie się jej trzymać. Jest bardzo wierna swoim zasadom, ma silny kręgosłup moralny i trzyma się go niezależnie od sytuacji, dzięki czemu nie chowa w sobie lęku przed oceną innych. Fioletowy nigdy też nie pójdzie za tłumem. Zawsze najpierw przemyśli sytuację, swoje działanie, a potem obierze najrozsądniejszy kierunek. Postąpi zgodnie ze swoim sumieniem (rozumem) niezależnie od tego, jak może wypaść w oczach innych ludzi. Z tego powodu w związku romantycznym można odnieść wrażenie, że fioletowy partner nie uwzględnia nas w swoim życiu i nie interesuje go nasze zdanie, mimo że nie jest to prawdą.

 

—Osoby fioletowe są z natury **bardzo spokojne**. Wynika to z ich braku zaangażowania w sytuacje społeczne oraz zdolności do skupiania się na sobie, nie na otoczeniu. Trudno wyprowadzić je z równowagi, są bardzo cierpliwe i stateczne. Nawet kiedy poczują się zranione czy zdenerwowane, ciężko to zauważyć, gdyż z reguły w takich sytuacjach po prostu wycofują się z kontaktu, nie dając żadnych oznak przeżywanych emocji.

 

—To naturalnie uzdolnione, **inteligentne osoby o wszechstronnych zainteresowaniach**. Mają bardzo dobrą pamięć do faktów, np. ciekawostek naukowych. Odznaczają się ambicją, otwartością umysłu oraz dużą potrzebą rozumienia rzeczywistości i otaczającego ich świata. Interesuje ich szczególnie to, czego nie wiedzą lub czego sami nie mogą zrozumieć; coś, co wymyka się przeciętności, jest inne, intrygujące, np. groteska, ciekawy zabieg artystyczny.

 

—Osoby fioletowe mają **wysokie standardy i wymagania** – zarówno jeżeli chodzi o siebie, swoje otoczenie, jak i o osoby, z którymi wchodzą w relacje. 

  * W odniesieniu do siebie, **świadczy to o niepewności i niskiej samoocenie** , do której jednak fioletowy nigdy się nie przyzna. Na zewnątrz pokazuje bardzo wyidealizowany obraz siebie lub przybiera **„maski”, chcąc pokazać się z jak najlepszej strony przed nieznajomymi.** Z reguły zasłania się ironicznymi żartami na swój temat, ale pozwala sobie na to tylko w towarzystwie zaufanej osoby.
  * W odniesieniu do innych przejawia się to w **braku zaangażowania w relacje z osobami, które nie są dla fioletowego interesujące.** Jest to kolor, który wysoko ceni sobie inteligencję i z reguły nie zadaje się z osobami, które są mniej inteligentne od niej. Aby fioletowy wyszedł z inicjatywą kontaktu i był zainteresowany nawiązaniem głębszej relacji, trzeba go czymś zainteresować; czymś, co nie do końca rozumie lub co może być dla niego wyzwaniem. Z tego powodu osoby o tej aurze z reguły szukają swoich partnerów wśród wyższych energii – niebieskiej i białej. Mają jednak do nich ambiwalentny stosunek (zwłaszcza ciemnofioletowy) – **z jednej strony zakochują się w niebieskich i białych, ale z drugiej strony osoby o tych aurach, które nie są obiektem uczuć fioletowego, często irytują ten kolor swoją wylewnością i emocjonalnością.  
  
**



**—Osoba fioletowa postrzega przyjaźń w zupełnie innych kategoriach niż inne energie.** O ile fioletowy może silnie przywiązać się do kogoś i zaufać tej osobie, to nigdy nie będzie to całkowicie otwarta relacja, w której bez skrępowania można mówić sobie wszystko i dzwonić do siebie z każdym problemem o trzeciej nad ranem. Osoba fioletowa bardzo trzyma się swoich granic i z reguły nie wyjdzie poza nie niezależnie od osoby, z którą przebywa; nawet jeżeli jest to osoba, którą nazywa przyjacielem. **Zaufanie okaże ilością przekazywanych informacji i lojalnością, ale nigdy nie będzie czuć się na tyle pewnie w przyjaźni, żeby pozwolić sobie na nieskrępowane okazywanie emocji** bez wewnętrznego „hamulca”. Działa to również w drugą stronę – niezręczność osoby fioletowej wobec otwartego okazywania przeżywanych emocji (np. poprzez płacz) sprawia, że jest jej ciężko pomóc swojemu przyjacielowi w kryzysach, które ten przeżywa na bieżąco. Fioletowy znacznie lepiej czuje się, omawiając te kryzysy później, podczas spokojnej rozmowy.

 

— **Zamknięcie na swoją sferę emocjonalną** oraz niechęć wobec emocji sprawiają, że osoby fioletowe są również zamknięte na potrzeby – zarówno swoje, jak i osób, z którymi wchodzą w intymne relacje. Są one na tyle oderwane i pochłonięte swoim światem, że z reguły nie mają potrzeby wychodzenia z niego. Z tego powodu **nie mają one potrzeby intymności, rozmowy z drugą osobą, zwierzenia się ze swoich bolączek czy problemów**. Bardzo charakterystyczną cechą jest również dosyć problematyczny stosunek do dotyku – **fioletowy znosi dotyk wyłącznie osoby, z którą jest w związku romantycznym.** Mimo że ma potrzebę kontaktu fizycznego ze swoim partnerem, inicjowanie tego kontaktu z reguły należy do partnera. Jeżeli fioletowy zainicjuje kontakt, często jest on wyuczony, dyktowany przyzwyczajeniem, poczuciem obowiązku lub przymusem, nie szczerą potrzebą dotyku.

 

—W sferze seksualnej osoby fioletowe często zachowują się w sprzeczny sposób. Z jednej strony fioletowy krępuje się otwartymi rozmowami na temat swoich przeżyć i potrzeb seksualnych. Rzadko też pierwszy inicjuje kontakt fizyczny zmierzający w kierunku seksu. Z drugiej strony potrzeba doznań erotycznych jest u niego bardzo silna – fioletowy jest osobą seksualną, lubi uprawiać seks i przychodzi mu to naturalnie. Często są to osoby dominujące w łóżku, kochające się z partnerem z pasją i energią, co jest zupełnym przeciwieństwem postawy, którą prezentują na co dzień. 

 

—  **Osobę fioletową cechuje ogromna wierność** wobec osób, przed którymi otworzyła się i do których się przywiązała. Objawia się to w relacji z partnerem, w przyjaźni, ale także wobec swojej rodziny, do której fioletowy jest szczególnie przywiązany. Jest to lojalność, która osiąga ekstremum – niezależnie od tego, co zrobi bliska osoba, fioletowy niemal nigdy nie zerwie pierwszy relacji, będzie z kimś na dobre i na złe. Cecha ta w połączeniu z niezdolnością do wyrażania swoich emocji sprawia, że osoby fioletowe mogą wchodzić w toksyczne związki, w których uzależniają się od partnerów.

 

—Z powodu swojego zamknięcia, **fioletowy nie mówi o wielu ważnych dla siebie sprawach** ; także o tym, co go zraniło, skrzywdziło lub rozzłościło. Wobec tego osoba fioletowa bardzo często zamiata takie sprawy pod dywan, chowając je w sobie, przez co nie jest w stanie konstruktywnie ich przepracować i poradzić sobie ze swoimi emocjami wobec ciężkich chwil.  Mechanizmem obronnym, który stosuje fioletowy, aby poradzić sobie z nimi jest – oprócz ignorowania ich i zamiatania pod dywan – zamykanie się na swoją przeszłość. Osoby fioletowe nie skupiają się w ogóle na swojej przeszłości, niechętnie wracają do trudnych chwil, **wypowiadają się o nich lakonicznie i niedbale;** w taki sposób, jakby nie miały one większego znaczenia w ich życiu. 

 

—Powodem tak dominującego w osobowości zamknięcia na sferę emocjonalną u osób fioletowych jest **bardzo pierwotny, dojmujący i z reguły nieuświadomiony (szczególnie u ciemnych fioletowych) lęk przed opuszczeniem**. Jest to podłoże wszelkich postaw i mechanizmów wypracowanych przez fioletowego, takich jak silna (lecz pozorna) niezależność, zamknięcie na emocje, brak reakcji w odpowiedzi na konflikt, itd. Przyczyną tak silnego lęku jest z reguły silna trauma z okresu dzieciństwa. Mogła ona objawić się w postaci niezaspokojenia lub zaniedbania podstawowych potrzeb dziecka, braku poczucia bezpieczeństwa i pewności w środowisku rodzinnym, braku miejsca na emocje w rodzinie, dominacja w sferze emocjonalnej jednego z członków rodziny (np. nadmierna wylewność i skupianie się wyłącznie na swoich emocjach). 

 

—Fioletowi ponad wszystko cenią **spokój i rutynę** ; i potrafią posunąć się do wielu czynów, żeby ten spokój utrzymać. Jest to kolejna charakterystyczna dla nich cecha, która w dużej mierze rzutuje na ich sposób funkcjonowania i organizację życia. Osoby fioletowe **mają swoje czynności, do których są bardzo przywiązani i ciężko przychodzi im rezygnacja z takich „rytuałów”.** Może to być wspólne jedzenie śniadania tuż po wstaniu z łóżka, sen w określonych godzinach, itp. Z tego powodu fioletowy często odczuwa strach przed zmianą, szczególnie przed zmianą warunków życia, np. przeprowadzka do innego miasta/kraju, wyprowadzka z domu rodzinnego. Pokłosiem tego może być również strach przed podjęciem złej decyzji, który często paraliżuje fioletowego i sprawia, że ten wstrzymuje się ze swoją decyzją do ostatniej chwili. 

 

—Osoba fioletowa **nie lubi szczególnie ludzi, nie lubi przebywać z nimi przez dłuższy czas i nie lubi być otaczana tłumem osób**. Nie mają wielu bliskich osób – z reguły jest to jedynie partner lub osoba, z którą fioletowy dorastał (np. rodzeństwo). Przed nimi potrafią otworzyć się i opuścić większość swoich mechanizmów obronnych. Są bardzo lojalni wobec zaufanych osób, ale **ciężko zdobyć ich zaufanie** i **bardzo ciężko jest zyskać ich sympatię, jeśli raz się ją straci**.

 

—Kiedy fioletowy znajdzie rzecz, która daje mu spełnienie, jest nią **całkowicie pochłonięty**. To może się objawić na bardzo wielu płaszczyznach – w pracy, nauce, pasji, muzyce, ale także w używkach. Zaangażowanie osoby fioletowej często wtedy osiąga ekstremum – potrafi ona siedzieć w pracy od rana do wieczora przez długie tygodnie, codziennie odwiedzać laboratorium, w którym prowadzi badania naukowe, być cały czas aktywną w mediach społecznościowych, uzależnić się od substancji psychoaktywnych. 

 

— **Fioletowy często denerwuje zielone osoby swoim spokojem i flegmatycznością.** Z kolei **niebieska i biała aura mają duży problem z zamknięciem osób fioletowych** i ich pozornym brakiem reaktywności emocjonalnej, szczególnie w związkach. 

 

— **Dla osoby fioletowej problemem jest planowanie swojego czasu.** Często traci racjonalne poczucie czasu i oszukuje się fałszywym optymizmem, licząc na łut szczęścia lub przeceniając swoje możliwości. Dzieje się to szczególnie w takich sferach życia, jak podróże czy nauka. Z tego powodu zazwyczaj robi wszystko na ostatnią chwilę, bez odpowiedniego przygotowania, co odbija się na ocenach (np. zdawanie egzaminów na same trójki, mimo że fioletowy jest osobą z natury wszechstronnie uzdolnioną), spędzaniu czasu wolnego lub chęci podróżowania, w której często polegają na innych, aby uniknąć pomyłek.

 

—W kwestii finansowej fioletowi również zachowują się w sposób dwojaki. Z reguły są to osoby oszczędne, często aż do przesady – wolą kupić coś tańszego, ale gorszej jakości, wybierają prezenty tańsze i mniejsze niezależnie od okazji, często uparcie korzystają z rzeczy, którą kupili, ale która się nie sprawdza, np. ze źle dobranego podkładu. Wyjątek stanowią zakupy związane z życiem codziennym – jedzenie i alkohol. Osoby fioletowe są w stanie wydać znaczne kwoty na żywność lepszej jakości, egzotyczne potrawy, nieznane sobie składniki lub smaki i alkohole wszelkiego rodzaju. 

 

—Ze względu na swoją niezależność osoby fioletowe cechuje również **duma i upór.** Osiągają one skrajne formy; **fioletowy odmawia jakiejkolwiek pomocy i bardzo rzadko o tę pomoc prosi, wszystko chce robić sam**. Dzięki temu wyrabiają w sobie samowystarczalność i ambicję, które rzeczywiście pozwalają im wykonywać dobrze większość rzeczy i sprawiają, że fioletowy jest wszechstronnie uzdolnioną osobą. 

 

—Jako osoba **niezwykle spokojna i przywiązana do rutyny** , fioletowy lubi spędzać swój wolny czas w taki właśnie sposób. Czerpie przyjemność z prostych aktywności, takich jak leżenie w łóżku i oglądanie filmu, czytanie książek. Poświęca na to większość swojego czasu wolnego; stroni od intensywnych form aktywności. Bardzo lubi jeść, przygotowywać jedzenie czy chodzić do restauracji. 

 

—  **Osoby fioletowe bardzo lubią zagłębiać się w świat fikcji** – książki, filmy, gry komputerowe. Preferują dzieła angażujące uwagę, np. filmy akcji, horrory, kryminały. Dzięki temu są to osoby oczytane, zaznajomione z kulturą, o bardzo bogatej kolekcji obejrzanych filmów.

 

—Fioletowi mają wysokie wymagania nie tylko wobec siebie i innych, ale także wobec otoczenia, w którym żyją. **Bardzo lubią naturę, są również wyczuleni na estetykę. Lubią przebywać w ładnych pomieszczeniach, odwiedzać muzea i galerie sztuki.**

 

 

* * *

  
  
**Znane fioletowe osoby, które widziałam:** Zayn Malik, Shawn Mendes, Marita Surma - Majewska (Deynn), Kellin Quinn, George Ezra, Maciej Sieradzki   
  
**Fikcyjne osoby fioletowe:**  Tyler (13 Reasons Why), Neville Longbottom (Harry Potter), Hagrid (Harry Potter), Will (Stranger Things)

 

* * *

  
  
**Cechy pozytywne:** _niezależność, racjonalność, inteligencja, wrażliwość, otwartość umysłu, lojalność, wszechstronność, spokój ducha, opanowanie, stateczność, więź z naturą, pracowitość, wrażliwość na estetykę, wierność_  
  
**Cechy negatywne:** _upór, duma, zamknięcie na sferę emocjonalną, zamknięcie na potrzeby psychiczne, brak potrzeby komunikacji, wycofanie, brak zaangażowania w społeczność i kontakty z innymi_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli po przeczytaniu wszystkiego poczujecie, że coś jeszcze jest niejasne albo niezrozumiałe, po prostu dopytajcie  
> 1\. W komentarzach odpowiednio pod danym z kolorów, jeśli to ich dotyczyć będzie pytanie  
> 2\. W komentarzu pod wstępem, jeśli będzie to pytanie o ogół


	10. Aura niebieska

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bardzo dziękuję za pomoc z redagowaniem tak obszernego materiału Ani i Gabi. Bez Waszej pomocy z całą pewnością nie poradziłabym sobie z rozłożeniem niebieskiego na części pierwsze :).
> 
>  
> 
> TW !!!!  
> depresja, autoagresja, gwałt, choroby psychiczne

* * *

 

 

** Niebieski: **

 

— Aura o **najwyższym poziomie możliwości emocjonalnych** (nie licząc aury białej). Nie występuje tak często jak kolor czerwony czy zielony, jednak nie jest też kolorem rzadkim jak fioletowy czy pomarańczowy.

 

 

— Osoby o tym kolorze aury **najczęściej** ze wszystkich kolorów przejawiają **wszelkiego rodzaju talenty artystyczne:** do tańca, do śpiewu, do pisania, talent aktorski. To właśnie ze względu na głębokie odczuwanie i posiadane przez tę aurę zdolności artystyczneoraz jej zawziętość, jest to kolor często spotykany zwłaszcza w środowisku wszelakich **artystów scenicznych, aktorów, pisarzy**.

 

 

— U niebieskich, bardziej wrażliwa na szczegóły osoba, będzie potrafiła dostrzec c **harakterystyczną dla tego koloru otoczkę powagi, smutku i spokoju**. Bardzo często zauważalny jest u nich „pusty” wzrok i przygaszone spojrzenie, nawet kiedy taka osoba jest szczęśliwa czy zrelaksowana - co czasami może budzić irytację wśród kolorów niższych. Oczy osoby niebieskiej są tak naprawdę jedyną częścią ciała poza jej całkowitą kontrolą. To z nich najłatwiej jest wyczytywać rzeczywiste emocje osób niebieskich i to im najlepiej jest wierzyć. W oczach osób niebieskich odbijają się nie tylko emocje, ale także osobiste przeżycia i doświadczenia. **Naturalny wyraz twarzy osoby niebieskiej wyraża zadumę i coś na kształt smutku** , przez co niebiescy często wydają się innym naburmuszonymi gburami albo ludźmi wiecznie smutnymi. To z tego powodu, bez przerwy słyszą oni pytania: _**„O czym tak myślisz?” „Co ty taka smutna?” „Coś się stało?”.**_

 

— Komplementy od osób niebieskich niemal zawsze dotyczą osobowości, a nie wyglądu.   


 

 

— Aura niebieska, w przeciwieństwie do innych kolorów (nie licząc aury białej), jest uwarunkowana od momentu urodzenia. Kształtowanie się niebieskiej aury jest bardzo charakterystyczne i łatwo zauważalne wśród dzieci. Niebiescy **bardzo szybko uczą się podstawowych rzeczy:** zaczynają siadać i chodzić dużo wcześniej niż inne dzieci, bardzo szybko uczą się mówić, we wczesnym wieku potrafią już płynnie czytać i pisać. Niebieskie dzieci mają dobrą pamięć, szybko i bez większego wysiłku otrzymują dobre oceny we wczesnych latach swojej edukacji. **Niebieskie dzieci raczej nie sprawiają problemów wychowawczych - mogą jedynie uchodzić za dzieci zbyt poważne, spokojne, smutne czy ciche** , zwłaszcza gdy są oceniane przez osoby zielone. Niebieskie dzieci, w zależności od sposobu, w jakim zostają wychowane, od wczesnego dzieciństwa można podzielić na:

  1. **introwertyków** , którzy raczej spędzają czas w samotności (np. Rozwijając w sobie pasję do czytania, rysowania czy gry na jakimś instrumencie), bo nie odpowiada im poziom intelektualny rówieśników i czują, że ciągle „odstają od grupy”;
  2. **wyróżniających się liderów** , którzy są odważni, przebojowi, za którymi podążają i których chętnie naśladują inne dzieci;



 

 

— Niebiescy od wczesnego dzieciństwa bardzo łatwo przyswajają sobie wszelkie informacje. Mają bardzo dobrą pamięć, dlatego z **azwyczaj osiągają bardzo dobre wyniki w edukacji — jeśli tylko odnajdą w sobie motywację i skupienie**. Niebiescy przeważnie po prostu lubią się uczyć i dokształcać. Z tego względu też, osoby niebieskie bardzo często w życiu dorosłym wykładają na uczelniach — zwłaszcza wszelakie kierunki humanistyczne — ponieważ mają one więcej wspólnego z pamięcią i ogólną wiedzą zaczerpniętą z życia, niżeli z logiką.  
 **Niebiescy są też świetnymi słuchaczami i mają wspaniałą pamięć do szczegółów** ; w ich przypadku ma to jednak swoje dobre i złe strony.

  1. **W pozytywnym aspekcie** , osoba niebieska potrafi obdarowywać innych wspaniałymi prezentami, potrafi z zainteresowaniem nawiązywać w rozmowach do znanych przez siebie faktów, nawet takich wspomnianych przez rozmówcę tylko raz, sprawia jej dużą przyjemność, gdy może komuś pokazać, że jest uważnym słuchaczem i że o czymś pamięta; osoba niebieska ma bardzo dobrą orientację w terenie, rzadko się gubi   
  

  2. **W negatywnym aspekcie** , osoba niebieska zapamiętane przez siebie szczegóły potrafi wykorzystać, by zręcznie manipulować innymi ludźmi lub by uderzyć w czyjś czuły punkt, gdy tylko poczuje się zagrożona czy zraniona. Osoba niebieska lubi wypominać komuś w kłótni lub _w żartach_  niewygodne fakty z przeszłości, momenty, w których osoba niebieska poczuła się szczególnie zraniona. Osoba o tym kolorze rozpamiętuje chwile, w których ktoś zrobił jej krzywdę latami, ciężko jest jej wybaczyć krzywdę i odpuścić chęć zemsty



 

 

— Chociaż nie jest to rzecz w pełni świadoma, niemal **każdy krok osoby niebieskiej jest wyważony w kierunku manipulowania własnym wizerunkiem w oczach innych** \- głównie jednak w oczach niższych od siebie energii. Niebieski, za pomocą najróżniejszych technik manipulacji, będzie próbował **pokazać samego siebie jako osobę niezłomną, silną, mądrą i poważaną. Osobę, która przenigdy się nie myli, podejmuje tylko dojrzałe decyzje, jest idealna i zawsze myśli o innych.** Niebieski czerpie też przyjemność i pewnego rodzaju satysfakcję z pokazywania własnej zdolności manipulacji otoczeniem, choćby nawet był jedyną osobą, która jest w stanie tę manipulację dostrzec.  
  
Osoba niebieska, zwłaszcza ciemna, całą swoją osobowością będzie pokazywać otoczeniu: **„Jestem lepsza, mam nad wami kontrolę, bo dobrze wiem, jak was kontrolować”** \- postawa ta nie jest jednak równoznaczne z tym, że będzie się uważać za osobę lepszą od innych \- choć gdy cecha ta nie jest hamowana, może dojść właśnie do takiej sytuacji. Jest to przede wszystkim mechanizm, który **pozwala osobie niebieskiej na ukrycie własnych słabości, na obronę przed potencjalnym zranieniem, którego niebieska osoba boi się najbardziej**.

 

 

— Osobę niebieską cechuje specyficzne, **sarkastyczne poczucie humoru**. Żarty osoby niebieskiej, zwłaszcza te skierowane w stronę osoby o niższej energii, **nigdy nie są w pełni niewinne**. Niemal zawsze **zabarwione są gryzącą ironią i sarkazmem.** Osoba niebieska zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że swoim dowcipem może kogoś urazić, jednak ze względu na wspomniany przeze mnie wcześniej mechanizm obronny, bardzo rzadko się tym przejmuje. **Osoba niebieska woli być widziana przez otoczenie jako osoba nieprzyjemna, niżeli jako osoba słaba**. Jeśli pozwoli się osobie niebieskiej na pielęgnowanie w sobie tej cechy i nie będzie się jej w porę upominać, poprzez zwracanie jej uwagi, osobie **niebieskiej zdarza się zatracić granicę pomiędzy żartem, a celowym ranieniem kogoś, tylko dla własnej satysfakcji.** Jest to częste zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy niebiescy czują się przy tej osobie niepewnie. Jednocześnie, **osoby niebieskie nienawidzą, kiedy ktoś żartuje z nich samych** — chyba, że robi to ktoś bliski sercu osoby niebieskiej i robi to tylko przy osobach, przy których osoba niebieska czuje się swobodnie.

 

 

— Osoby niebieskie **najlepiej odnajdują samych siebie we wszelkiego rodzaju literaturze**. We wszystkim tym, co usłyszą i przeczytają: w książkach, opowiadaniach, cytatach, piosenkach, opisach historii innych ludzi, dialogach filmowych, **próbują odnaleźć odpowiedź na pytanie, kim są i dlaczego żyją.** Próbują zrozumieć samych siebie i swoją własną, bardzo emocjonalną stronę. Szukają postaci, z którymi mogą się utożsamić, by nie czuć się tak samotnymi i niezrozumianymi. Przywiązują się do postaci filmowych i książek jak do bliskich znajomych, często mówiąc, że: „to część ich osoby” „dorastałam z nimi” itp.

  1. Niebieski **uwielbia przelewać swoje uczucia i emocje na papier** :  Żadna piosenka, film czy książka nie są w życiu osoby niebieskiej przypadkowe. Każda z nich, która staje się dla nich „ważna” czy „ulubiona” określa stan psychiczny, w którym znajduje się osoba niebieska. To w tych miejscach należy szukać wskazówek co do faktycznych uczuć osoby niebieskiej, częściej niż w słowach, które do nas kieruje - ponieważ osoba niebieska rzadko się przed kimkolwiek całkowicie otwiera w sposób bezpośredni.  
  
Kiedy osoba niebieska mierzy się z jakimś problemem w swoim życiu: zostanie zraniona, porzucona, skrzywdzona; **największą ulgę przynosi jej przelanie wszystkiego, co czuje, na papier**. Osoba niebieska może wtedy pisać fikcję, opisując w niej dokładnie swoje przeżycia od strony emocjonalnej, ukryte najczęściej pod słowami i myślami bohaterów literackich. Mogą to być też piosenki, które usłyszane przez świat, niemal zawsze stają się hitami i poruszają wielu ludzi. Mogą to również być jedynie wpisy w pamiętniku, na blogu, na twitterze, do których prawie nikt nie ma dostępu. Wyrażanie emocji poprzez literaturę potrafi przynieść osobie niebieskiej niemal fizyczną ulgę. **Pisanie o nich, tak naprawdę w jakikolwiek z wyżej wymienionych przeze mnie sposobów, pomaga osobom niebieskim z uporaniem się z nimi, z wyrzuceniem z siebie tego, co taką osobę męczy. Pisanie pomaga lepiej zrozumieć siebie. Pisanie rozładowuje naturalnie** budującą się w osobie niebieskiej agresję.   
  
Istotne jest to, że **niebiescy nie lubią pisać o swoich uczuciach wprost.** Nie lubią, gdy coś, co znajduje się tak głęboko w nich, brzmi banalnie, zwyczajnie, prosto. Ich celem jest, by opis ich emocji był na tyle mocny i głęboki, by poruszył drugą osobę w sposób, którego nigdy nie zapomną  - by choć przez chwilę pokazać, w jaki sposób funkcjonuje umysł osoby niebieskiej i z czym się ona boryka na co dzień.  
  
Kiedy ktoś niebieski słucha piosenki, zawsze szczególną uwagę poświęca tekstowi i jest on najważniejszą częścią utworu. Niebieski wyłapuje fragmenty, które pasują do jego życia, przez co dana piosenka staje się dla niego personalna i trafia w jego gust, choćby i linia melodyczna nie była w stylu muzycznym lubianym zwykle przez osobę niebieską. Podobnie dzieje się też, gdy niebieski czyta jakikolwiek tekst, napisany przez kogoś innego. Może to być długi wpis na czyimś blogu, opowiadanie, cytat lub nawet prosty tweet. Jeśli tekst odzwierciedla uczucia niebieskiego, ten zawsze, choćby w najmniejszym stopniu, poczuje się lepiej. Najważniejszym jest to, by móc wyrzucić z siebie nagromadzone emocje i poczuć się choć na chwilę spokojniej. Niebiescy uwielbiają też czytać lub słuchać innych ludzi i utożsamiać się z ich przeżyciami, emocjami. **W pomaganiu innym ludziom, często szukają także rozwiązania na własne problemy.**
  2. Niebieski miewa n **apady niespodziewanej weny twórczej** , nagły przypływ natchnienia, wręcz palącej potrzeby, by coś napisać/stworzyć. W takich chwilach często dochodzi do depersonizacji - kiedy niebieski czyta napisany przez siebie tekst po jakimś czasie, **ma wrażenie, że pisała go inna osoba i trudno mu uwierzyć, że to jego własna twórczość**.
  3. Niebiescy bardzo zwracają uwagę na sposób wypowiadania się - ważne jest dla nich **poprawne użycie słów, gramatyki i ortografii** **.**  Niebieski, poza poprawnością języka, bardzo zwraca uwagę na **nacechowanie emocjonalne słów**. Niebieski stara się dobierać je tak, by nie zranić swojego odbiorcy (chyba, że ma to na celu) i by przekazać swoje emocje jak najdokładniej. Potrafią oni **bezbłędnie wyczuć nastrój i intencje (także te ukryte) osoby z która rozmawiają, tylko po doborze jej słów i długości wypowiedzi**. Przeważnie posiadają oni znacznie większy zasób słów, niżeli niższe kolory. Dla osoby niebieskiej, **to, w jakich sytuacjach używa się jakiegoś konkretnego słowa czy zwrotu z tegoż zasobu ma ogromne znaczenie, ponieważ każdy zwrot i każde słowo ma dla nich nacechowanie emocjonalne**. Niższy kolor najczęściej wybiera te słowa losowo, co prowadzi do nieporozumień i kłótni. Niebiescy widzą ogromną różnicę w doborze słów, gdy czytają literaturę i np. pojawia się scena seksu. Ma to ogromne znaczenie, czy autor użyje słowa „penis” czy „męskość”.  Jeśli użyje słowa penis, to osoba niebieska momentalnie poczuje, jakby pomiędzy bohaterami była mniejsza więź, niżeli kiedy pojawi się tam słowo „męskość”.



 

 

— **Emocjonalność na tak wysokim poziomie, to powód ogromnego niezrozumienia i samotności, jakie odczuwają osoby niebieskie niemal przez całe swoje życie.  
** Niezrozumienie, z którym spotykają się niebiescy ze strony osób o niższych energiach, wiąże się z dwiema głównymi przyczynami – **intensywnością odczuwania oraz faktem, że osoby niebieskie nie zawsze potrafią powstrzymać się przed wyrażeniem swoich emocji.** Co więcej, osoby niebieskie traktują emocje (i reakcje kierowane emocjami, np. Płacz w kłótniach) jako naturalną i bardzo ważną część życia; są one dla nich kierunkowskazem, esencją przeżywania życia. To dlatego niebiescy często dziwią się niższym energiom, które wydają się być niezainteresowane swoją sferą emocjonalną i nie poświęcają emocjom tyle uwagi, co niebiescy.

 

Osoby niebieskie **zdają sobie sprawę z tego, że ich emocje są często źle interpretowane**. Z tego powodu, **większość swoich odczuć i myśli zachowują dla siebie, i są w rzeczywistości dosyć skrytymi osobami**. Mimo to, niższe kolory, nieprzyzwyczajone do przeżywania takiej ilości emocji i takiej intensywności swoich odczuć, odbierają niebieskich jako osoby dosyć ekstrawertyczne i wylewne, nie uświadamiając sobie, że **to, co pokazują niebiescy, to tak naprawdę bardzo mała część emocji, które faktycznie w sobie noszą**. Z tego powodu inne energie (szczególnie zielona i fioletowa) często traktują ich z góry, pobłażliwie, uznając za niedojrzałych emocjonalnie, dziecinnych, nadwrażliwych. Niebieskie osoby, które cechują się ogromną dumą, szczególnie mocno odczuwają to pobłażliwe traktowanie. Czują, że inni nie szanują ich emocji, ich energii, która jest dla nich tak ważna; **czują się niesłusznie degradowane, a ich odczucia umniejszane** , mimo że doskonale wiedzą, że inne kolory zachowują się tak wobec nich wyłącznie dlatego, że nie rozumieją złożoności emocji niebieskiego koloru. To sprawia, że **niebieskie osoby często zamykają się w sobie bardziej, pełni bezsilności i przekonania, że tłumaczenia nie przyniosą pożądanego przez nich zrozumienia i ulgi.**

 

 

—Niebiescy to z natury ludzie **bardzo szczerzy, inteligentni i niesamowicie błyskotliwi**. Z reguły **nie boją się wyrażać własnej opinii, nie boją się też posiadać (i wyrażać) kontrowersyjnego punktu widzenia na jakąś sprawę** \- zawsze jednak potrafią swoje stanowisko bardzo dobrze uargumentować, bez względu na to, z jakim kolorem rozmawiają. Problematycznym może być moment, w której osoba niebieska zostaje zaatakowana za swój pogląd lub niesłusznie osądzona - **potrafi bronić swojego zdania zaciekle, jest uparta niemal do upadłego, odrzucając przy tym wszelkie morale.** Często nie musi nawet chodzić o atak rzeczywisty, wystarczy nawet samo wrażenie ataku czy niepełne zrozumienie jej, by wyprowadzić osobę niebieską z równowagi i uruchomić w niej konieczność „udowodnienia prawdy” za wszelką cenę.

 

 

—  Gdy znajdują się **w sytuacji, która z jakiegoś powodu nie jest dla nich komfortowa** , osoby niebieskie reagują w dwojaki sposób (w zależności od powodu dyskomfortu):

  1. Niebiescy **będą ukrywać swoje zakłopotanie** pod maską bycia kulturalnym, życzliwym, dobrze ułożonym, uśmiechniętym człowiekiem, który zawsze zdaje się wiedzieć, co powinien powiedzieć. Niebiescy świetnie dopasowują się do towarzystwa i miejsca, w jakim się znajdują, bez względu na to, jak bardzo niekomfortowo się w nim czują. Potrafią doskonale udawać, ukrywać swoje własne zakłopotanie, nawet wśród nowo poznanych ludzi. Bardzo ciężko jest rozpoznać, kiedy osoba niebieska faktycznie nie czuje się najlepiej w danym miejscu czy towarzystwie. Niebieski woli przybrać maskę, spędzić często nawet i długie godziny ze sztucznym uśmiechem na ustach, niżeli okazać swoją słabość i niepewność.   

  2. Niebiescy **będą ostentacyjnie wyrażać swoje niezadowolenie** z sytuacji, w której się znaleźli, często bardzo ją wyolbrzymiając i rozdmuchując. Mogą wdawać się w niepotrzebne kłótnie czy ostre wymiany zdań z osobami, które postawiły je w niekomfortowej sytuacji lub przelewać swoją złość/niezadowolenie na osoby im bliskie lub nawet na siebie samych. Wytrąconemu z równowagi niebieskiemu bardzo ciężko jest nad sobą zapanować, jego złość zawsze musi znaleźć jakieś ujście.   



 

  
  
  
—  Niebiescy posiadają wiele skłonności, które często bardzo ciężko jest im udźwignąć i tym samym też wyeliminować. Jedną z nich jest **zaniżona samoocena** , z którą osoby niebieskie próbują sobie poradzić na różne sposoby, w zależności od odcienia koloru i od sytuacji życiowej, w której się znajdują. Istotne jest to, że **niska samoocena osoby niebieskiej jest podświadoma i wrodzona, bardzo ciężko jest ją zmienić i tym samym wyeliminować ich toksycznie często zachowania i sposób myślenia**. Niebieski nieświadomie podejmuje większość decyzji na podstawie swojej zaniżonej samooceny i najcześciej dopiero po czasie uświadamia sobie, że pewne rzeczy, które zrobił, wynikają właśnie z niej:

  1. _**Tłamszenie innych**_ \- słabszych od siebie ludzi (a więc niższe kolory). Niebiescy to osoby, które zawsze są **inteligentne, oczytane, bardzo wrażliwe i wyczulone na emocje i uczucia innych**. Dodatkowo, posiadają **wrodzoną umiejętność rozumienia ludzi i są niezwykle emocjonalni.** Niebiescy, bazując na swoich wrodzonych umiejętnościach, potrafią **wydobyć z drugiego człowieka jego największą słabość** i bez wyrzutów sumienia (a przynajmniej początkowo) **uderzyć właśnie w nią**. Podczas rozmowy, osoba niebieska studiuje rozmówcę i w przemyślany sposób zadaje pytania, by uzyskać jak najwięcej ważnych dla niego odpowiedzi. Sposób, w jaki zdarza im się tłamsić drugiego człowieka, jest więc zawsze wyjątkowo okrutny i dobitny.  
  
 **Niebiescy są zadowoleni, gdy obserwują, jak druga osoba cierpi z powodu ich słów czy zachowania.** To sprawia, że choć przez chwilę czują się ważni, istotni, ale przede wszystkim lepsi od drugiego człowieka. Niebiescy doskonale wiedzą, gdzie uderzyć, by zabolało i gdy nie wypracują w sobie innych mechanizmów obronnych, niemal zawsze to wykorzystają, bo jest im tak najłatwiej. **Gdy ktoś ich rozczaruje, zdarza im się karać drugą osobę często i wielodniowym milczeniem, w przekonaniu, że druga osoba powinna się domyślić, co zrobiła źle i pierwsza przeprosić za swoje zachowanie.** Równie często jednak padają ostre, mocne słowa — nie tyle wulgaryzmy (chociaż też się pojawiają), co przede wszystkim bardzo osobiste docinki, które uderzają centralnie w słaby punkt osoby, która w jakiś sposób narazi się niebieskiej osobie.
  2. **_Oszukiwanie i manipulację swoim wizerunkiem w otoczeniu innych ludzi_** , przeważnie tych o niższej energii. Niebieski zawsze chce być w oczach innych (nie wliczajmy w to przyjaciół) **odbierany jako osoba silna, pewna siebie, osiągająca sukcesy, atrakcyjna fizycznie**. Ego osoby niebieskiej, realizującej się w ten sposób, nie pozwoli jej, by pokazała ona, **jak bardzo samego siebie nienawidzi** : może chodzić o nienawiść do swojego wyglądu, ale także o nienawiść do swojego zachowania i podejmowanych przez siebie decyzji. Każdy w otoczeniu osoby niebieskiej, która realizuje się w ten sposób, będzie uważał ją za osobę, która jest najbardziej pewna siebie z całej paczki, jest odważna, często też nawet i narcystyczna. Tak naprawdę jednak, gdy osoba niebieska zostaje pozostawiona sama sobie, często płacze „ze swojego powodu”. Czuje do siebie wstręt, nie umie „sobie ze sobą poradzić”. Taka osoba niesamowicie często dzieli swoje ciało i swoją osobowość na dwa osobne byty, nie uważa ich za jedność - może nienawidzić jednego z tych bytów, np. Swojego ciała, traktować je jak coś obcego, co do niej nie należy. 
  3. **_Pomoc innym ludziom._** Niebiescy przeważnie robią to bezinteresowanie, ale podświadomie także po to, by pomóc samemu sobie poczuć się lepszym człowiekiem. Wykorzystując swoje wysokie zrozumienie emocjonalne, osoby niebieskie **zawsze będą w stanie dotrzeć do innego człowieka** (niższego od siebie niebieskiego i innych kolorów, z wyjątkiem białego). Taka osoba potrafi **wyciągnąć sedno danego problemu i przeważnie podać także gotowe jego rozwiązanie**. Niebiescy mają bardzo **silnie rozwiniętą empatię** i nikt nie potrafi wesprzeć drugiej osoby tak dobrze i z tak ogromnym zaangażowaniem emocjonalnym, jak osoba niebieska. Taka osoba niemal zawsze jest w stanie dostrzec, j **akiego rodzaju wsparcia** potrzebuje dana osoba, bez potrzeby mówienia tego na głos przez osobę, która tej pomocy potrzebuje. Osoba niebieska **rzadko bywa zmęczona problemami** innych ludzi, pomaganie nie wyczerpuje jej emocjonalnie tak, jak inne, niższe kolory, a wręcz przeciwnie - często ładuje ją to pozytywnymi odczuciami do samego siebie.
  4. _**Celowe przebywanie z osobami, które w jawny sposób okazują im swoje zainteresowanie.**_ Osoba niebieska, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że się komuś podoba, często umyślnie będzie taką osobę prowokować, nawet kosztem zranienia tej osoby, byle tylko otrzymywać od niej uwagę (ale chodzi o specyficzny, erotyczno-miłosny rodzaj uwagi) i mieć świadomość, że jest dla kogoś obiektem zainteresowania. Im bardziej taka osoba będzie zapatrzona w osobę niebieską, tym lepiej będzie się ona czuć i tym mocniej będzie ją prowokować, np. Poprzez ciągłe utrzymywanie kontaktu na granicy flirtu - z którego oczywiście później można się wyplątać słowami: „Ja tylko jestem miła.” Prowokuje też poprzez noszenie ubrań, w których została przez tą osobę skomplementowana, celowym używaniem czułych określeń, kontaktu fizycznego na granicy erotyki. Osoby niebieskie lubią się często upewniać, że taka osoba wciąż coś do nich czuje. Bywają też zazdrośni, gdy ta osoba znajdzie sobie nowy obiekt zainteresowania, nawet jeśli nigdy nie planowali wchodzić z nią w żadną relację. Zdarza im się wtedy manipulować taką osobą, grać na jej emocjach, by znów przywrócić w niej uczucie do swojej osoby, a potem ponownie wycofać się z tej relacji. 



 

 

— Jedną z najważniejszych cech osoby niebieskiej jest **bardzo silna potrzeba okazywania swoich uczuć za pomocą dotyku**. Dotyk jest najważniejszym zmysłem dla osoby niebieskiej i pełni on istotną rolę we wszystkich relacjach osoby niebieskiej - bez względu na to, czy są to relacje miłosne czy też nie. Przy pomocy tego zmysłu, osoba niebieska **potrafi przekazywać całą gamę emocji: od miłości, podziwu i przywiązania, poprzez zazdrość, gniew i rezygnację, aż po smutek i rozpacz**. Dla osoby niebieskiej, **dotyk pełni funkcję równie istotną - jeśli nawet nie istotniejszą - co mowa.  
**  
  
Ponieważ osoby niebieskie wyrażają samych siebie za pomocą dotyku, są **bardzo wyczuleni na to, czy ktoś okazuje im właśnie w taki sposób tyle samo zainteresowania**. Jest to bardzo częsty powód konfliktu w związkach osób niebieskich z niższymi kolorami, które nie mają w sobie tej potrzeby tak mocno rozwiniętej i dla których dotyk nie gra aż tak istotnej roli. Powodem konfliktów niebieskich z innymi kolorami często bywa także **brak naturalności w okazywaniu emocji poprzez dotyk**. Niebieska osoba **zawsze wyczuje, kiedy dotyk jest wyuczony** , a kiedy wynika z czystej potrzeby drugiej osoby do bliskości. To dlatego, nawet jeśli osoba z niższą energią „nauczy się”, w jakich momentach i w jaki sposób powinna okazywać swoje emocje przy pomocy dotyku, nigdy nie będzie to dla osoby niebieskiej wystarczające. Często będzie to też budziło większe frustracje, niżeli całkowity brak dotyku - „Robisz to tylko dlatego, że Ci kazałam!” „Trzymasz mnie za rękę tylko po to, by uniknąć awantury!” itp.  
  
  
Ponieważ osoba niebieska **za pomocą dotyku wyraża swoją miłość i przywiązanie** , podświadomie **tego samego oczekuje od swojego partnera**. Dotyk osoby niebieskiej **najczęściej nie jest** , jak często bywa w przypadku innych kolorów, **zabarwiony podtekstem seksualnym**. W większościprzypadków, **dotyk nie ma na celu wzbudzenia podniecenia seksualnego** , a jedynie **podbicie odczuwanej przez osobę niebieską w danym momencie emocji**. Gdy osoba niebieska nie dostaje tego samego od swojego partnera, kwestionuje nie tylko uczucie partnera do swojej osoby, ale także wartość samego siebie (ma to związek z niską samooceną).  
  
  
Dla osoby niebieskiej, **ogromne znaczenie ma każdy wykonany w jej stronę gest i każdy gest jest przez nią dokładnie analizowany.** Osoba niebieska **niemal nigdy „nie spuszcza rąk”** z bliskich sobie osób, bez względu na to, czy mamy na myśli partnera, czy przyjaciół. Pojawia się np. częste przesuwanie dłonią po lędźwiach, plecach, ramionach — tylko po to, by okazać i podkreślić swoje przywiązanie. Istotne jest to, że **żaden z tych gestów nie ma w sobie zabarwienia erotycznego.** Przykładem okazywania uczuć poprzez dotyk może być też założenie mimochodem komuś włosów za ucho, bez przerywania rozmowy i wyjaśnienia tego gestu. Osoby niebieskie bardzo często okazują swoje przywiązanie do kogoś i podkreślają, jak bardzo ich bliscy są dla nich ważni, poprzez głaskanie po policzku, całowanie skroni czy czoła, chwytanie za rękę - nie tylko w stosunku do osób, które kochają miłością partnerską, ale także w stosunku do swoich przyjaciół i rodziny. Gdy kogoś kochają, pojawia się delikatne głaskanie po plecach w miejscach publicznych,opiekuńcze obejmowanie dłonią karku, niekontrolowane, często nawet nieuświadomione głaskanie po udzie, np. W samochodzie - osoba niebieska ma w sobie potrzebę ciągłego, stałego kontaktu fizycznego i rzadko kiedy jest świadoma tego, że się do niego ucieka. Osoba niebieska niemal w ogóle nie odrywa rąk od swojego partnera, ale **absolutnie nie chodzi o dotyk seksualny - jedynie o taką silną potrzebę „czucia” osoby bliskiej obok.** Osoba niebieska obejmuje inną osobę przez sen, często robiąc to zupełnie nieświadomie i tak też najłatwiej jest jej zasnąć.  
  
  
Ze względu na ogromny potencjał emocjonalny, **przytulenie osoby niebieskiej jest bardzo specyficzne** , ponieważ: nie jest jedynie zwykłą czynnością i nawet niższy kolor jest w stanie dokładnie wyczuć, że gest ten ma głęboki wymiar, czuć w nim pokłady miłości, spokoju. Trudno mi dobrze opisać przytulenie osoby niebieskiej, jednak jest w nim coś, co daje innym dużo siły i poczucia bezpieczeństwa.  
  
  
Niebiescy **zamieniają czynności, które inne kolory wykonują z podbiciem seksualnym, na czułości, które są niewinne i mają na celu jedynie umocnienie więzi między osobą niebieską, a osobą, do której kierują oni swój dotyk**. Priorytetem nie jest tak naprawdę dotyk, tylko czysta intencja, czysta potrzeba pokazania za jego pomocą, ile dla osoby niebieskiej znaczy dana osoba. Istotne jest jednak to, że osoba niebieska okazuje swoje emocje za pomocą dotyku tylko wtedy, gdy jest pewna, że drugiej osobie to nie przeszkadza. Ich relacje z takimi osobami (którzy nie lubią dotyku) przeważnie są płytkie i bardzo szybko się kończą, bo osoba niebieska się na takie osoby zamyka i nie czuje się komfortowo w ich towarzystwie.  
  
  
 **Przy bardzo bliskich relacjach osób niebieskich z innymi - zarówno tych miłosnych jak i przyjacielskich, pojawia się tz. „mirroring”,** czyli podświadome kopiowanie niewerbalnych sygnałów innej osoby. Mirroring polega na powtarzaniu gestów, mimiki, postawy ciała, tonu głosu itp. pomiędzy osobami znajdującymi się w tym samym miejscu, w tym samym czasie, jednocześnie. Zjawisko to staje się wyraźne w codziennych interakcjach i często pozostaje niezauważone, zarówno przez osobę wprowadzającą zachowanie lustrzane, jak i przez osobę, która je odzwierciedla. **Nie chodzi o jawną próbę kopiowania gestów innej osoby** , ale o zjawisko wykonywane **całkowicie nieświadomie** , „nauczenie się” pewnych gestów przez ciągłą bliskość, które widać wyraźnie podczas np. Grupowej rozmowy, gdy dwie osoby stają w jednocześnie identycznej pozie, wykonują takie same gesty, np. Przechylenie głowy w takim samym kącie, westchnienie w identycznym tonie i czasie trwania, przestąpienie z nogi na nogę, identyczna gestykulacja dłońmi, sięganie po butelkę z wodą czy jedzenie w tym samym czasie. **W mirroringu ważne jest to, że zachowanie to jest jednoczesne i nie jest uświadomione.**

  
 **Przykłady mirroringu:**  
  
1\. <https://66.media.tumblr.com/e2b72e4340fe164675abf178286693e1/tumblr_o2pob2SNSW1v83gbio9_250.gif>  
  
2\. <https://66.media.tumblr.com/b0c5229aea27f718b5ecd3d3a4926d2f/tumblr_o2pob2SNSW1v83gbio10_400.gif>  
  
3\. <https://westsidetoastmasters.com/resources/book_of_body_language/images/262-william_kate_mirroring.jpg>  
  
4\. <https://i.gifer.com/VOQu.gif>  
  
5\. <http://33.media.tumblr.com/7f6e567962d7a51dfd0ea137503a5d90/tumblr_inline_mytzlduyLd1s8vfdz.gif>

  
  
  
**Dotyk osoby niebieskiej w relacjach z innymi ludzi nie ogranicza się jedynie do bliskich im osób**. Dotykiem **podbudowują swoje słowa i emocje także w kontaktach z mniej znaczącymi w ich życiu osobami**. Zazwyczaj klepią kogoś lekko po plecach, życząc mu powodzenia, chwytają za przegub dłoni, mówiąc komplement i chwaląc daną osobę. Przy opowiadaniu czegoś, bardzo często lekko uderzają kogoś w ramię czy udo. Kiedy ktoś stoi im na drodze, gdy chcą przejść, zamiast powiedzieć „przepraszam”, zdarza im się delikatnie tę osobę przesunąć dłońmi. Osoba niebieska myśli dotykiem i gestem, dopiero później używa słów. Kiedy zauważy paproch na czyjejś koszulce, osoba niebieska najpierw go zdejmie, a potem wyjaśni, co właśnie zrobiła - podczas gdy inny kolor zazwyczaj zakomunikuje drugiej osobie „Masz paproch na koszulce” i poczeka, aż dana osoba zajmie się tym sama.  
  
  
  
 **Dotyk samego siebie** dla osoby niebieskiej może stanowić **sposób na odzyskanie poczucia bezpieczeństwa**. W sytuacjach niekomfortowych, stresujących i przytłaczających, niebieska osoba potrzebuje dotyku jeszcze mocniej, niż zazwyczaj, by się uspokoić i nabrać dystansu. Gdy nie jest tego w stanie otrzymać, **szuka tego uspokajającego dotyku u samego siebie** , ponieważ jest to dotyk znany i bezpieczny, nawet pomimo ilości emocji zebranych w jego głowie. Niebieska osoba obejmuje się w pasie, dotyka swojej szyi, wplata palce we włosy, ściska swoje przedramiona. Przy sytuacjach tak skrajnych, jak atak paniki, niebieski w pierwszej kolejności odsunie się od dotyku innych, by poszukać ukojenia w dotykaniu i ciasnym obejmowaniu samego siebie. Przede wszystkim dlatego, że ten dotyk zna i jest on bezpieczny, ale też dlatego, że jedynie osoba przeżywająca atak jest w stanie wiedzieć, jakiego dotyku i w jakiej ilości potrzebuje.

 

 

— Osoby niebieskie cechuje **specyficzne, charakterystyczne i bardzo głębokie podejście do miłości**.  
  
 **Osoby niebieskie kochają bardzo, bardzo mocno**. Wierzą, że prawdziwie, bezgranicznie kocha się tylko raz \- co **nie musi** jednak równać się z tym, że nie wchodzą w inne związki. **Serce osoby niebieskiej potrafi „pomieścić” bardzo wiele miłości i każda z nich jest dla niej ważna i wyjątkowa** , czego często nie potrafią zrozumieć niższe kolory. Osoby niebieskie mogą z kimś być, być z tą osobą bardzo szczęśliwi i prawdziwie tego kogoś kochać, ale jednak w myślach wciąż czasami wracać do tej jednej, konkretnej osoby z przeszłości i kochać ją nieprzerwanie mocno — **bez jakiegokolwiek wpływu** na sytuację obecną i **bez uszczerbku na aktualnym związku**.  
  
  
  
Osoby niebieskie potrafią też **kochać kogoś w milczeniu** , z daleka, bez jakiegokolwiek upubliczniania swoich uczuć, jeśli czują, że tak będzie lepiej dla dobra ogółu — mogą jedynie czasami pozwalać sobie na takie drobne gesty, które są zauważalne tylko dla nich, jak dotyk, o którym pisałam wcześniej. Osoba niebieska często też **czuje się dużo lepiej w związku z inną osobą, niżeli tą „jedyną”** ponieważ uczucie, którym wtedy kogoś obdarzają, nie jest dla nich tak przytłaczające, toksyczne i wiąże się z dużo większym spokojem psychicznym.  
  
  
  
Kiedy osoba niebieska kogoś prawdziwie pokocha, **ta osoba na zawsze pozostaje jej sercu bardzo bliska, choćby ta relacja została z jakiegoś powodu później zniszczona**. Ponieważ niebiescy są **bardzo sentymentalni i posiadają w sobie ogromne pokłady zrozumienia** , wybaczanie (ważne jest jednak to, że chodzi o wybaczenie wyłącznie osobie którą kochają!) przychodzi im z łatwością, za którą często sami siebie karcą. Osoby niebieskie często **nie mogą znieść tego, że nie potrafią o kimś zapomnieć i kogoś znienawidzić, bez względu na to, jak wielką krzywdę wyrządzi im ta osoba.** Są w stanie w imię miłości znieść **więcej, niż którykolwiek kolor,** dać od siebie więcej i **wybaczyć więcej, niżeli którykolwiek kolor**. To dlatego często nawet latami trwają w bardzo toksycznych relacjach i to dlatego zawsze przyjmują wszystkich ludzi z otwartymi ramionami z powrotem, jeśli tylko zobaczą u kogoś prawdziwie szczerą skruchę. Osoby niebieskie, które pozwalają sobie na wybaczanie niekiedy i bardzo poważnych występków, często są nazywane przez inne kolory „naiwnymi”.    
Uwaga! **Cecha ta może zaniknąć, gdy osoba niebieska zostanie skrzywdzona zbyt wiele razy.** Jej miejsce wtedy zajmie obojętność i niemożność odczuwania jakichkolwiek emocji, co bywa trudniejsze do zniesienia dla osoby niebieskiej, niżeli tęsknota czy kochanie kogoś, kogo nie mogą mieć. Osoba niebieska w takim stanie psychicznym woli być sama i cierpieć w samotności, bo tak „jest bezpieczniej”.  
  
  
  
Chociaż rzadko się do tego przyznają, **w głębi siebie niebiescy wierzą w istnienie przeznaczenia i w romantyczną, nieprzemijającą miłość:** taką, która pokonuje wszelkie trudności. **Miłość dla osoby niebieskiej to przede wszystkim połączenie namiętności, intymności i poczucia bezpieczeństwa.** Osoba niebieska zawsze angażuje się w stu procentach w związek (lub w swoje uczucie) i interesuje ją jedynie dojrzała, głęboka relacja, nawet jeśli początkowo osoba niebieska będzie się przed tym stwierdzeniem broniła (np. Słowami „będzie co ma być”, „możemy być tylko friends with benefits”, mając jednak **w głębi siebie nadzieję** na poważny związek). **Osoba niebieska nie mówi słów „kocham cię” byle komu** , ponieważ mają dla niej one ogromne znaczenie. **Nie mówi też tych słów szybko, zazwyczaj potrzebuje dużo czasu, by się otworzyć, zaufać, prawdziwie kogoś pokochać.** Często uważa miłość (związki) niższych od siebie kolorów za infantylne, dziecinne, patrzy na nie z pobłażaniem, uważa, że nie są one w pełni prawdziwe. Ponieważ miłość to dla niebieskiej osoby najważniejsza część życia, musi ona być zawsze wyjątkowa, silna, prawdziwa. Nie ma miejsca na próby i testy „a może wyjdzie”.

  
  
Przez to, w jak głęboki sposób odczuwa osoba niebieska, **bardzo często niechcący zamienia ona zdrową relację w obsesję** , która odbiera osobie niebieskiej zdolność do normalnego funkcjonowania. Osoba niebieska jest w stanie zrobić wszystko dla osoby, którą pokocha i nie potrafi wyobrazić sobie swojego życia bez tej osoby. Osoba niebieska zawsze oddaje partnerowi całego siebie, jest w stanie zrezygnować z wielu rzeczy i podporządkować całe swoje życie pod osobę, którą kocha, jeśli tylko ta okaże jej wystarczająco dużo uczucia. **Bardzo często oczekuje tego samego w zamian, inaczej czuje się niedoceniona i niewystarczająco mocno kochana.**  
  
  
  
Osoba niebieska jest **bardzo zazdrosna** — spowodowane jest to tym, że **wyczuwa zagrożenie szybciej, niżeli jakikolwiek inny kolor.** Osoba niebieska jest bardzo spostrzegawcza i wyczulona na emocje drugiego człowieka — to dlatego często zdarza jej się być zazdrosnym także o zupełnie absurdalne dla drugiej osoby sytuacje - ponieważ **dostrzega za nimi dużo więcej, niżeli postronna osoba o niższym kolorze**. Jej wyczulone zmysły rzadko się jednak mylą i zazwyczaj w tym charakterystycznym przeczuciu osoby niebieskiej kryje się ziarnko prawdy. Osoba niebieska w swojej zazdrości **często zapomina jednak, że samo uczucie innej osoby do kogoś, kogo sami kochamy, nie musi od razu oznaczać zdrady czy zagrożenia.**  
  
  
  
To bardzo często doprowadza do toksycznych sytuacji, w których osoba niebieska **odcina ukochaną sobie osobę od jej przyjaciół, znajomych czy nawet od rodziny**. W trudnych przypadkach, osoba niebieska będzie **ograniczać swoją ukochaną osobę na każdym polu życia: od pracy, przez studia, po kontakty towarzyskie.** Patologiczna zazdrość wkrada się we wszystko: rozmowa z przyjaciółką lub to, że ktoś na ulicy spojrzy na partnera osoby niebieskiej, staje się problemem niemal nie do przeskoczenia, który potrafi budzić złość a nawet agresję. **Osoba niebieska często nieświadomie wymusza negatywne zachowania na swoim partnerze:** ukrywanie przed nim potencjalnego zagrożenia (którym dla osoby niebieskiej potrafią być absurdalne sytuacje, np. Wyjście na kawę z siostrą), **wymusza ciągłą bliskość i spotkania, a gdy tylko wyczuje kłamstwo bądź choć odrobinę niechęci, uruchamia się w niej gwałtowna potrzeba uzewnętrznienia swojego negatywnego stanu i przerzucenie go na ramiona partnera** \- wyraźna i charakterystyczna dla niebieskich jest **potrzeba „zemsty”, tego, by partner „czuł to co ona”.** Osoba niebieska odczuwa też silną potrzebę kontroli nad partnerem: ciągłe sprawdzanie jego wierności, zaufania — podczas gdy paradoksalnie, sama takie kontrolowanie miałaby za coś niedopuszczalnego, karygodnego.

  
  
Osoba niebieska jest **zawsze śmiertelnie przerażona rozstaniem czy nawet wizją samego rozstania** — jednocześnie, gdy negatywnie się realizuje, **zdarza jej się grozić drugiej połówce rozstaniem, by wymusić jakieś zachowanie na osobie, którą kocha**. Osoba niebieska **jest mistrzem manipulacji** i wzbudzania poczucia winy w swoim partnerze — nie zawsze jednak jest tego świadoma. Ma to związek z zaniżoną samooceną, o której pisałam wcześniej. Osoba niebieska bardzo boi się rozstania, nie potrafi sobie z nim poradzić, gdy pojawia się jego możliwość, osoba niebieska bardzo często grozi, że zrobi sobie krzywdę, próbuje używać manipulacji i szantażu, byle tylko zatrzymać przy sobie ukochaną osobę.

 **Osoba niebieska nie ma w naturze zdrady** — ucieka się do niej tylko, gdy pozostaje głęboko nieszczęśliwa i niezrozumiana. Gdy osoba niebieska pozostaje w związku, w którym czuje się kochana i doceniona, dojrzałość i odpowiedzialność za związek, czyli też tę drugą osobę, które odczuwa, implikują wierność w relacji. Krótko mówiąc: osoba niebieska nie zdradzi kogoś, kogo prawdziwie kocha, o ile nie zostanie przez tę osobę dotkliwie skrzywdzona.  **Osoba niebieska, która nie potrafi jeszcze umiejętnie kontrolować swoich emocji** \- impulsów, nie zawsze jest świadoma swoich potrzeb oraz wad i negatywnych tendencji. Gdy jest sfrustrowana i nie umie zakomunikować o tym partnerowi (przeważnie przez brak zgodności kolorystycznej), ten brak samokontroli może spowodować, że osoba niebieska nie zapanuje nad swoimi impulsami i zrani ona swojego partnera oraz doprowadzi do rozpadu związku, szukając uwagi i - zwykle nieświadomie - uciekając do miejsca, w którym ją otrzymają. **Zdrada jest sposobem nieradzenia sobie z problemami. Jest odpowiedzią na pewną napotkaną przeszkodę emocjonalną w związku.** Zdrada w przypadku osób niebieskich jest wypadkową nieradzenia sobie z trudnymi sytuacjami oraz zaburzeniami osobowości.

 

 

—   Niebieski jest kolorem, dla którego **seks stanowi jedną z najważniejszych w życiu potrzeb**. Niebiescy stają świadomi swojej seksualności już w młodym wieku, przez co **bardzo wcześnie próbują poznawać swoje ciało i jego reakcję na dotyk** : zarówno ten drugiej osoby jak i swój własny. Dość młodo odkrywają masturbację i nie potrzeba im wiele, by czuć się gotowym na stosunek seksualny - przez co z reguły tracą dziewictwo w swoich nastoletnich latach. Ich wczesna gotowość do podjęcia aktywności seksualnej wynika z tego, że dojrzewają emocjonalnie dużo szybciej, niżeli inne kolory, a sam seks nigdy nie jest dla nich tematem tabu.

 

Co istotne, dla niebieskich seks **nigdy nie jest jedynie zaspokojeniem naturalnych, fizjologicznych potrzeb, ani nawet aktem miłosnym czy obowiązkiem**. W ich umysłach, seks potrafi stać się obsesją, nieustającą myślą i nigdy niezaspokojonym pragnieniem. Są w stanie fantazjować o nim na każdym kroku, wyobrażać sobie tysiące różnych scen lub sytuacji z ludźmi, których pożądają.   
  
  
  
Niebiescy uwielbiają również oglądać, czytać lub rozmawiać o seksie. Każdy film lub serial staje się dla niebieskiego lepszy i ciekawszy, kiedy może w nim oglądać dobrze odegrane sceny seksualne (muszą one oczywiście trafiać w jego preferencje). To samo dotyczy fikcji. Niebieski bardzo lubi rozmawiać o seksie z innymi. Nie czuję się skrępowany, opowiadając bliskim osobom o najdrobniejszych szczegółach ze swojego życia erotycznego. Sam bardzo lubi słuchać, kiedy opowiadają mu o nim inni. Niebieski uważa, że takie rozmowy są zawsze ciekawe i ekscytujące.  
  
  
  
Nieustanny popęd seksualny u niebieskich, jeśli nie są w stanie zaspokoić go z drugą osobą, sprawia, że **masturbacja to nieodłączna część ich dnia**. Jest to również jednak zwyczajnie sposób na nudę, odstresowanie się lub rozluźnienie.  
  
  
  
Niebieskich **bardzo trudno jest zawstydzić, jeśli chodzi o seks**. Jest to najczęściej praktycznie niemożliwe. Uwielbiają oni bowiem eksperymentować w łóżku, nie boją się próbować nowych rzeczy, ekscytują ich nowe doznania. Często posiadają odbiegające od ogólnie przyjętych kryteriów „normy” fetysze lub upodobania. Nie znoszą nudnego, delikatnego seksu, w którym według nich „nic się nie dzieje”, nie ma urozmaiceń i namiętności.  
  
  
  
Warto też podkreślić, że **mocno rozwinięta seksualność niebieskich nie kończy się na seksie jako samym akcie** , niebiescy uwielbiają wszystko co może być z nim związane i te rzeczy lub czynności są często w stanie bardzo mieszać im w głowach. Są to na przykład słowa, spojrzenia, sposób w jaki ktoś się do nich zwraca, dotyk. Bardzo często wszystko to, co ma miejsce przed samym stosunkiem, łącznie z długą lub namiętną grą wstępną, to ulubione i najbardziej pożądane chwile przez niebieskich.  
  
  
  
Dzięki temu, że seks odgrywa tak ważną rolę w życiu niebieskich, są to osoby, które posiadają w tej dziedzinie duże zdolności i niemal zawsze słyszą od swoich partnerów seksualnych: „Nigdy w życiu nie przeżyłem czegoś takiego”, „Robisz to najlepiej” lub „Nikt tak nie całuje”. Zazwyczaj wynika z faktu, że **dla niebieskich bardzo ważne jest spełnienie seksualne partnera — często nawet ważniejsze niż własne.** Bardzo zależy im, by jak najlepiej zadowolić drugą osobę.  
  
  
  
Kiedy niebieska osoba jest w związku, **seks znajduje się dla niej niemal na pierwszym miejscu** , co niestety często jest powodem kłótni, ponieważ zawsze wymaga ona tego samego od swojego partnera. Niebiescy, przez swoją zaniżoną samoocenę, nie są w stanie zrozumieć, że ktoś zwyczajnie może nie mieć ochoty na seks - biorą w **szelkie odmowy czy porażki łóżkowe bardzo do siebie, wmawiając sobie, że nie podobają się już swojemu partnerowi. Czują się odrzuceni, gorsi i niechciani.**

 

— Z powodu swojego wyczulenia i wrażliwości na emocje, **osoby niebieskie bardzo silnie przeżywają złość**. Podobnie jak w przypadku innych gwałtownych emocji, złość jest odczuwana przez niebieskich jako „obezwładniająca siła”, która potrzebuje swojego ujścia. Jest to powód, dla którego posuwają się oni do agresji.

  1. **Potrzeba zrobienia fizycznej krzywdy osobie, wobec której kierowana jest złość** , jest silnie związana ze sposobem, w jaki niebiescy wyrażają swoje emocje, czyli dotyk. Ich agresja nie jest jednak związana z patologicznym środowiskiem, wychowaniem lub nieumiejętnością rozwiązywania konfliktu. Potrzeba fizycznego „wyładowania” na obiekcie swojej złości jest wynikiem dużej wrażliwości na wszelkie emocje, siły odczuwanych emocji oraz naturalnego sposobu wyrażania tych emocji, czyli dotyku. Ważny jest fakt, że osoba niebieska zazwyczaj zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że to, co odczuwa jest złe, i stara się powstrzymać od zrobienia komuś krzywdy. Choć większości niebieskich udaje się to zrobić, często zamiast tego wybierają „mniejsze zło” – agresję słowną, czasem w rozwinięciu do agresji psychicznej. Powodem jest wrażliwość na opinię społeczną i silna potrzeba bycia akceptowanym przez otoczenie.  
  
Jako że agresja słowna/psychiczna w stosunku do agresji fizycznej wciąż nie jest postrzegana w społeczeństwie jako równie krzywdząca, niebiescy często uciekają się do tego sposobu wyrzucenia z siebie złości, unikając jednocześnie bycia posądzonym za „patologię”, „problemy ze sobą”, „problemy z agresją”. Jednocześnie, kiedy osoba niebieska pozwoli sobie na wyrażenie swojej złości w agresywny sposób (niezależnie od tego, czy jest on fizyczny, czy słowny), świadomość swojego czynu zaczyna ją przerażać i przytłaczać. **Z reguły obraca wtedy emocje na siebie i zaczyna „karać” się w fizyczny sposób** , np. poprzez wbijanie paznokci w dłoń z całej siły, zagryzanie warg do krwi, szarpanie skóry. Często również odsuwa się automatycznie od osoby, którą skrzywdziła; nie jest w stanie podejść do tej osoby i dotknąć jej, bardzo źle znosi również próby załagodzenia sytuacji przez ofiarę swojej złości.
  2. **W skrajnych przypadkach** ciemny niebieski wykorzystuje **agresję fizyczną wobec jednej osoby. Ofiarą jest z reguły słabsza, bardzo bliska im emocjonalnie osoba** , na której niebieski wyładowuje całą swoją złość – zarówno tę skierowaną wobec ofiary, jak i złość skumulowaną z innych, codziennych sytuacji. Dochodzi wtedy do bardzo poważnych czynów, takich jak znęcanie się fizyczne i psychiczne nad bliską osobą, akty seksualne z użyciem przemocy, molestowanie i gwałt, także ciężkie pobicia. Są to jednak zaburzone przypadki, które charakteryzują się skrajnymi obrazami chorób psychicznych, takich jak schizofrenia paranoidalna.



 

— Ze względu na to, jak głęboko odczuwają osoby niebieskie, mają one **ogromne skłonności do przejawiania myśli i zachowań toksycznych oraz autodestrukcyjnych**. Stale powracającym elementem życia niebieskiego są **myśli samobójcze i autoagresja**. Niebiescy często **popadają w ciężkie nałogi** , szukając w używkach ujścia dla swoich emocji lub wypełnienia wewnętrznej pustki, która pojawia się w ich życiu w danym momencie. **Osoby te bardzo często chorują na różnego rodzaju choroby psychiczne** – od dystymii i zaburzeń osobowości, przez depresję, regularne ataki paniki i ogólny lęk, aż po różne rodzaje schizofrenii.  
  
  
 **Choroby psychiczne są niejako „wbudowane” w osobowość niebieskiego; poza skrajnymi przypadkami ciężko jest znaleźć granice między cechami osoby niebieskiej a zaburzeniem** , co można zauważyć w sposobie wyrażania złości, reakcji na zazdrość czy melancholijnym nastroju, który charakteryzuje ten kolor. Powodem nie jest jednak choroba psychiczna sama w sobie, ale zbiór cech charakteru niebieskich – głębokość odczuwania emocji i sposób ich wyrażania, które bardzo łatwo prowadzą do cięższych zaburzeń. Jednocześnie niebieskie osoby czują, że coś jest z nimi „nie tak”. **Zdają sobie sprawę ze swojej odmienności** , często traktując ją w kategoriach zaburzenia. Jest to częściowo spowodowane niezrozumieniem, z którym spotykają się na co dzień i samotnością, która z tegoż niezrozumienia wynika.

 **Szczególną cechą osób niebieskich jest to, jak szybko dochodzą do siebie po epizodach związanych z zaburzeniami** , np. po atakach paniki, silnym napadzie lęku, depresji albo nawet po zwykłym płaczu. Kiedy niebieskiemu uda się już uspokoić, od razu wraca do siebie sprzed napadu. **W ciągu kilku sekund po wyciszeniu epizodu potrafi całkowicie dojść do siebie i stwierdzić, że wszystko jest w porządku i czuje się dobrze.** Jeśli taka problematyczna sytuacja wydarzyłaby się np. na koncercie, osoba niebieska po uspokojeniu się od razu zaczęłaby chłonąć koncert na nowo i bawić się tak dobrze, jakby atak w ogóle nie miał miejsca. Co więcej, **nie byłaby w stanie przypomnieć sobie później, jakie odczucia towarzyszyły jej podczas epizodu. Z tego powodu niższym kolorom zdarza się nie brać emocji niebieskiego na poważnie;** bagatelizują sprawę, dochodząc do wniosku, że skoro osoba tak szybko doszła do siebie, to jej odczucia nie mogły być szczególnie ciężkie, co nie jest prawdą. W takich sytuacjach niebieski **odczuwa z reguły głęboki wstyd.** Jako że nie potrafi przypomnieć sobie emocji związanych z tym gorszym momentem, czuje jedynie, że niepotrzebnie narobił wokół siebie szumu, przez co sam również bagatelizuje swoje odczucia.

Niestety, obecnie brakuje mi wiedzy dotyczącej granicy między cechą charakteru a zaburzeniem, żeby móc określić, gdzie (o ile w ogóle) taka granica przebiega u osób niebieskich i co sprawia, że są oni tak podatni na wszelkie zaburzenia i choroby psychiczne. Mimo to na podstawie swojego doświadczenia z osobami niebieskimi, mogę powiedzieć, że większość osób poważnie chorych psychicznie to niebiescy. To samo tyczy się osób po próbach samobójczych lub osób, które popełniły samobójstwo.

 

— Niektórych niebieskich cechuje **przekonanie, że trzeba zadowolić wszystkich wokół,** że **potrzeby innych ludzi są na pierwszym planie**. Niekiedy **tak bardzo skupiają się oni na innych, że zaniedbują zupełnie samych siebie**. Wielu niebieskim nawet nie przychodzi na myśl, że się nadmiernie poświęcają – przecież robią wiele dobrych rzeczy, sprawiają, że innym żyje się lżej i lepiej. Ważne jest to, że nadmiernie skupieni tylko na dawaniu innym, jednocześnie „nie pozwalają”, aby ich obdarzono tym samym: opieką, pomocą, wsparciem. To bardzo trudne. Bo niebiescy czują, że ktoś wymaga pomocy, więc dają kolejną i kolejną szansę, tymczasem ta osoba z tego nie korzysta. To znaczy – korzysta, gdy jej wygodnie, wykorzystuje to, co osoba niebieska jej nieustannie daje, ale nie potrafi tej pomocy przekuć na swój własny sukces, na wyrwanie się z jakiegoś dołka. Wręcz przeciwnie, czerpie z niebieskiej cierpliwości garściami, uciekając od odpowiedzialność. Zdrowe pomaganie to pomaganie w granicy swoich własnych zasobów i możliwości, o czym osoba niebieska często zapomina.

  
  
— Niebieski **jest często w stanie odsunąć swoje emocje, jeśli wymaga tego od niego sytuacja** \- głównie obecność bliskich mu osób i potrzeba wspierania ich. Na przykład, kiedy ktoś bliski będzie czymś przerażony, niebieski zachowa powagę i spokój **za wszelka cenę** , żeby tylko dać komfort psychiczny tej drugiej osobie, choćby sam czuł w tym momencie ogromny strach i lęk. Niebieski, nawet gdyby był czymś niesamowicie przerażony czy dotknięty, zachowa zimną krew, żeby pomóc osobie, z która jest blisko - gdyby jednak był w tej samej sytuacji postawiony sam sobie, to z pewnością by panikował i pozwoliłby lękowi przejąć nad sobą kontrolę.

 

— U osób niebieskich, **charakterystyczne jest występowanie mechanizmów obronnych** , za pomocą których osoba o tym kolorze próbuje poradzić sobie z bolesnymi czy traumatycznymi wydarzeniami w swoim życiu. Dzięki nim, osoba niebieska może zachować równowagę psychiczną i radzić sobie z frustrującymi zdarzeniami, zachować poczucie wartości czy nawet godności. Osoby niebieskie mają tendencję do zapominania, że same w sobie te mechanizmy nie rozwiązują problemów, a jedynie w pewnym stopniu zniekształcają rzeczywistość. Ważne jest to, że **mogą się one pojawić w różnej częstotliwości: osoba niebieska może posiadać tylko jeden z nich, ale może też posiadać każdy**.  
  
  
a) **Bardzo częstym** mechanizmem obronnym jest **wyparcie**. Polega ono na częściowym lub nawet całkowitym usunięciu ze świadomości myśli, wyobrażeń i wspomnień, które są bolesne lub które budzą lęk. Osoba niebieska może pamiętać ogólnikowo, co ją spotkało, zdawać sobie sprawę, że jakieś wydarzenie miało miejsce, ale nie być w stanie przypomnieć sobie szczegółów danego wydarzenia. Taka luka w pamięci może obejmować kilka sekund, godzin, ale nawet i całe miesiące. Osoba niebieska może też odczuwać depersonizację związaną z wyparciem - opowiadając o danej sytuacji, ma wrażenie, że opowiada historię kogoś innego, a nie własną.  
  
  
b) Równie częstym mechanizmem obronnym osoby niebieskiej jest **zaprzeczenie** \- oznacza brak akceptacji, że wydarzyło się coś nieprzyjemnego czy bolesnego. To takie myślenie: „Jeśli tego nie widzę, jeśli o tym nie mówię, to znaczy, że to się naprawdę nie wydarzyło”. Ten mechanizm może przysporzyć dużo kłopotów, zwłaszcza w sytuacjach, kiedy stale odcina od rzeczywistości np. osoby, które są uzależnione od narkotyków czy alkoholu, wciąż zaprzeczają, że są chore i potrzebują pomocy. Osoby niebieskie, które zaprzeczają końcowi związku, mogą nękać byłych partnerów, nie rozumieć, dlaczego ci już ich nie chcą.  
  
  
c) Mechanizmem, który może się pojawić u osoby niebieskiej, jest także **projekcja** \- polega na przypisywaniu innej osobie własnych nieuświadomionych emocji.Kiedy osoba niebieska nie chce przyznać się przed sobą do tego, w jaki sposób się zachowała, zdarza jej się własne emocje projektować w inne osoby. Może to prowadzić do poważnych zniekształceń i wielu nieporozumień w relacjach: Osoba będąca sprawcą przemocy przypisuje agresję swojej ofierze („sama sobie to zrobiłaś, żeby mi coś udowodnić”)  
  
  
d) **Izolacja** , która także może się pojawić, polega na izolowaniu własnych emocji od podejmowanych czynności. Osoby, które nadmiernie stosują ten mechanizm, są jakby psychiczne odrętwiałe, nie mają kontaktu z emocjami. Potrafią beznamiętnie opowiadać o bardzo bolesnych doświadczeniach, w sposób metodyczny, recytować bardzo mocne fakty. Funkcjonują trochę jak w autopilocie, odrzucają emocje na rzecz wykonywanych metodycznie czynności.  
  
  
e) **Odwrócenie** :dobrym przykładem działania tego mechanizmu jest sytuacja, kiedy ktoś niebieski ma kłopot i nie czuję się komfortowo w sytuacji zależności od innych, ich pomocy czy wsparcia. Często otacza opieką i troską innych, i w ten sposób nieświadomie identyfikuje się z przyjemnością i zaspokojeniem osoby otrzymującej opiekę. W taki sposób często funkcjonują partnerzy osób uzależnionych, które wciąż zajmują się i rozwiązują problemy alkoholika, ale nie mają kontaktu z własnymi potrzebami, nie mogą prosić o pomoc i w konsekwencji czują się opuszczeni i samotni.

 

 

— Osoba niebieska potrafi wiele znieść w imię miłości i w imię przyjaźni, jednak nawet ona posiada swoje granice. **Wielokrotnie doprowadzana na skraj własnej wytrzymałości przez drugiego człowieka, potrafi zupełnie odciąć się od drugiej osoby, kompletnie wymazując ją ze swojego życia** :

  1. **Osoba niebieska** **ma dość ciągłych tłumaczeń i awantur** \- po prostu przestaje odpisywać, blokuje osobę odcinaną, ignoruje jej obecność, usuwa zdjęcia tej osoby ze swoich mediów społecznościowych, udaje, że taka osoba nigdy nie istniała. Jednocześnie, jeśli osobie niebieskiej kiedyś bardzo na tej osobie zależało i zwłaszcza gdy sprawa między osobą niebieską, a osobą odcinaną nie została zamknięta, osoba niebieska ma tendencję do ogromnej tęsknoty za osobą, którą wyrzuciła ze swojego życia. Idealizuje wtedy jej obraz w swojej głowie, zapomina na momenty tęsknoty o wyrządzonej sobie krzywdzie, chce odnowić kontakt i wszystko naprawić - aż do momentu racjonalizacji, gdzie orientuje się, co musiała przejść i jest dumna ze swojej decyzji o zakończeniu znajomości. Osoba niebieska jest konsekwentna w swojej decyzji i niemalże nigdy w takich sytuacjach nie wyciąga ręki na zgodę pierwsza. Nie pozwala jej na to jej duma — osoba niebieska czułaby się upokorzona, prosząc o kontakt, przeprosiny czy wyjaśnienia od osoby, od której się odcięła. Odcinanie się jest czynnością mocno skrajną - osoba niebieska najpierw zrobi wszystko, by naprawić relację i ostatecznie odetnie się dopiero w momencie, w którym jej siły zostaną wyczerpane. Osoba niebieska potrafi za kimś tęsknić z całych sił, a mimo tego nie próbować odnawiać z tą osobą kontaktu. Niebieski rzadko odczuwa nienawiść do osoby, od której się odcina — raczej ogromny zawód, rozczarowanie i żal.   

  2. Osoba niebieska wybaczy osobom, które kocha (partnerowi, przyjaciołom, rodzinie) naprawdę wiele. Jest w stanie być wyrozumiała i ignorować własne emocje przez długi czas, jednak żyjąc w ciągłym poczuciu bycia niewystarczającym i nieodpowiednim, w końcu poczuje się na tyle źle, że jej mechanizmy obronne nie pozwolą na trwanie w takiej relacji. Miłość, którą czuje, potrafi pod wpływem skrajnie negatywnych emocji i doświadczeń przemienić się w ogromny lęk, ale także obrzydzenie do drugiej osoby, które ułatwia niebieskiemu wyrwanie się z danej relacji. W takich sytuacjach osoba niebieska zrywa kontakt, poprzez stopniowe oddalanie się od drugiej osoby i to wspomniane odcinanie się trwa trochę dłużej, nie jest impulsywne, nie kończy się tęsknotą.



— **Mieszkania niebieskich** (czy ich przestrzeń życiowa, pokoje) trudno przyporządkować do konkretnego stylu, jednak zawsze są to pomieszczenia „z duszą”. Niebiescy przywiązują ogromną uwagę do estetyki, w ich domach widać włożone w wykończenie mieszkania serce, to nigdy nie są mieszkania nudne, proste. Miejsca, w których żyją, często są określane przez osoby z zewnątrz jako „klimatyczne”, „ciepłe”, „magiczne”. Nawet z pozoru przypadkowo dobrane meble idealnie się ze sobą zgrywają, nadając mieszkaniu niepowtarzalny klimat. Osoby niebieskie są bardzo pomysłowe, często wykorzystują nietypowe ozdoby do aranżacji wnętrz, w których żyją. Osoby niebieskie lubią porządek, ale **mają tendencję do zbieractwa** , ponieważ są bardzo sentymentalni.

 

 

— Niebiescy **kochają podróże, nawet jeśli trochę się ich lękają** \- dzieje się tak, ponieważ podróże (głównie ogrom natury) uświadamiają ich o tym, jak malutcy w rzeczywistości są. Podróże uczą ich pokory i nieco bardziej pozytywnego patrzenia na rzeczywistość. Niebiescy z natury są pesymistami, ciężko jest więc na co dzień wzbudzić w nich entuzjazm. Podróże i odkrywanie nowych miejsc, potraw, kultur, bardzo to ułatwia

 

 

— Niebiescy mają **wrodzony talent do wszelkich artystycznych zajęć** , dlatego przeważnie posiadają ładne, estetycznie wyglądające profile w social mediach. Potrafią też robić piękne zdjęcia bez większego wysiłku, ponieważ dostrzegają zarówno piękno w człowieku, jak i w miejscu, w którym dana osoba pozuje. Ich zdjęcia nigdy nie są nudne, nienaturalnie pozowane - niebieska osoba zawsze stara się grać z otoczeniem, ma kreatywne pomysły, jest to dla niej naturalne. Niebieska osoba sama ustawi osobę, której robi zdjęcia „z dobrego profilu”, zauważy wystającą ze swetra metkę, nie obetnie kadru

 

 

— **Zwierzęta bardzo lubią niebieskie osoby** (oczywiście nie do takiego stopnia jak osoby fioletowe), zwłaszcza jeśli mowa o kotach - nawet tych z pozoru dzikich. Dzieci z natury nie przepadają za niebieskimi, raczej czują przed nimi wewnętrzny respekt i lęk. Gdy jednak osoba niebieska okaże im sympatię czy czułość, trudno jest jej się odkleić od pragnących jej ciągłej uwagi dzieci.

 

 

— Niebieskie osoby **rzadko odpoczywają psychicznie** , nie potrafią odpoczywać: nawet na urlopie myślą o obowiązkach, o pracy, myślami są gdzie indziej. Ciągle coś zaprząta im głowę, często cierpią na bezsenność.

 

 

— Niebiescy nie są mocno rodzinni, jeśli chodzi o dalekie więzy krwi - raczej nie żywią głębokich uczuć do swojej dalszej rodziny, nie czują potrzeby spotykania się z nią, nie uznają sztucznych świąt czy wymuszonych więzami krwi spotkań. Są za to mocno związani ze swoją najbliższą rodziną, która zawsze jest dla nich świętością i nawet jeśli czesto czują się przez nią niezrozumiani, ciężko jest im się od niej odciąć, darzą ją bezwarunkową wręcz miłością i szacunkiem. Dla osób niebieskich sprawy materialne mają drugorzędne znaczenie: **najważniejsze jest dla nich zdrowie, poczucie bezpieczeństwa i miłość.**

 

 

—Niebiescy, jako jedyna aura podstawy poza bielą, mogą **nauczyć się widzieć aury w kolorze**. Nie będą, tak jak biali, widzieć ich naturalnie u ludzi na ulicy, ale po odpowiednim skupieniu i przy odpowiednim układzie ciała, są w stanie je zobaczyć. Jeśli więc podejrzewasz, że możesz być osobą niebieską, polecam ci proste ćwiczenie: Spotkaj się z kimś, posadź tę osobę na neutralnym tle i obserwuj przestrzeń nad ręką tej osoby. Przy odpowiednim skupieniu, powinieneś zobaczyć aurę - najpierw bez koloru, później w kolorze.

 

Poza możliwością nauczenia się widzenia aur, niebiescy mają jeszcze jedną zdolność, która wyróżnia ich na tle innych kolorów - **mogą "świadomie śnić"**. Nie chodzi jednak o to, by kontrolować swoje sny, a o to, by "wchodzić ludziom do snów" i przekazywać im jakieś informacje. Niebiescy często nie zdają sobie sprawy z tej umiejętności, traktując ją jako zwykłe sny. Wystarczy jednak czasem, by intensywnie o jakiejś osobie myśleć w ciągu dnia, by później wkraść się tej osobie w sen. Wielokrotnie np. mnie i moim niebieskim znajomym śniła się ta sama rzecz - czasami różniła się scenerią, jednak rozmowa, którą odbyliśmy, była dokładnie taka sama. Moi niebiescy znajomi wielokrotnie "wchodzili" w moje sny, mówiąc mi rzeczy, których nie mieli odwagi mówić mi na żywo. Osoba, która przeprosiła mnie w śnie, tydzień później zrobiła to na żywo. Osoba, która przyśniła mi się wyznając mi swoje uczucie, następnego dnia zrobiła to w rzeczywistym świecie. Z oczywistych względów ciężko jest mi jednak to zjawisko dokładnie zbadać, chętnie za to poczytam o waszych doświadczeniach w komentarzach.

 

* * *

 **Cechy pozytywne:**   _wysoka ekspresyjność, empatia, mądrość, otwartość umysłu, zdolności artystyczne, troskliwość, osoby pełne miłości, opiekuńcze, kulturalne_

 **Ceny negatywne:** _pesymizm, powaga, agresja, zazdrość, nerwowość, niepewność siebie, niestabilność emocjonalna, skłonności do chorób psychicznych i uzależnień, lękliwość, egocentryzm_

* * *

 

 

 **Znane niebieskie osoby, które widziałam:** Louis Tomlinson, Taylor Swift, Oliver Sykes, Jordan Fish, Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford, Josh Franceschi, Max Helyer, Chris Miller, Matt Barnes, Dan Flint, Dane Dehaan, Dua Lipa, Sam Smith, Matthew Tyler Musto (Blackbear), Gemma Styles, Nick Grimshaw, Mitch Rowland Adam Prendergast, Sarah Jones, Clare Uchima, Bill Kaulitz, Tom Kaulitz, Georg Listing, Eleanor Calder, Ella Yelich-O’Connor (Lorde), Matty Healy, George Daniel, księżna Kate, Jeffree Star, Marshall Bruce Mathers (Eminem), Miley Cyrus, Perrie Edwards, Jade Thirlwall, Jared Leto, Chester Bennington, Joanne Rowling, Kanye West, Kim Kardashian - West, Kendall Jenner, Alex Gaskarth, Demi Lovato, Angelina Jolie, Tristian Evans, Connor Ball, Leonardo DiCaprio, Margot Robbie, Robert Pattinson, Kristen Stewart, Stefani Germanotta (Lady Gaga), Simon Cowell, Max Joseph, Xavier Dolan, Felix Kjellberg (PewDiePie), Alexa Chung, Robbie Williams, Tom Walker 

Martyna Wojciechowska, Maciej Stuhr, Agnieszka Dygant, Krzysztof Gonciarz, Rafał (Ralph) Kamiński, Grzegorz Hyży, Agata Kulesza, Marta Linkiewicz, Ania Burek, Dawid Podsiadło, Edyta Górniak, Andrzej Piaseczny, Filip Tadeusz Szcześniak (Taco Hemingway), Aleksander Milwiw-Baron, Jessica Mercedes Kirschner (Jemerced), Paweł Kapliński (Pezet), Dorota Rabczewska-Stępień (Doda), Czarek Jóźwik, Tamara Gonzalez Perea (Macadamian Girl), Anna Dąbrowska, Tomasz Iwańca (GrubSon), Michał Wiśniewski, Aleksandra Szepczyńska (Poziom), Antoni Królikowski, Hubert Urbański, Aniela Bogusz (Lil Masti/Sexmasterka), Ryszard Andrzejewski (Peja)

 

 **Niebieskie osoby jako postaci fikcyjne:** Draco Malfoy (Harry Potter), Remus Lupin (Harry Potter), Severus Snape (Harry Potter), Brian Kinney (Queer As Folk), Daryl Dixon (The Walking Dead), Alex (13 Reasons Why), Zach (13 Reasons Why), Bryce (13 Reasons Why), pani Baker (13 Reasons Why), Oliver (Call Me By Your Name), Dexter (Dexter), Mike (Stranger Things), Jonathan (Stranger Things) ,Chandler Bing (Friends), Derek Shepherd (Chirurdzy), Addison Montgomery (Chirurdzy), Amelia Shepherd (Chirurdzy), Preston Burke (Chirurdzy), Teddy Altman (Chirurdzy), Berlin (La Casa De Papel), Palermo (La Casa De Papel), Analise (How To Get Away With Murder), Lucyfer (Lucyfer), Christian Grey (50 Shades of Grey), Edward Cullen (Zmierzch), Rosalie Cullen (Zmierzch), Carlisle Cullen (Zmierzch), Esme Cullen (Zmierzch), Jasper Cullen (Zmierzch), Sherlock (Sherlock BBC), Peeta Melark (Igrzyska Śmierci), Haymitch Abernathy (Igrzyska Śmierci)

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli po przeczytaniu wszystkiego poczujecie, że coś jeszcze jest niejasne albo niezrozumiałe, po prostu dopytajcie  
> 1\. W komentarzach odpowiednio pod danym z kolorów, jeśli to ich dotyczyć będzie pytanie  
> 2\. W komentarzu pod wstępem, jeśli będzie to pytanie o ogół


End file.
